Onen
by Maki Tasui
Summary: Un año. 366 días. Qué mejor que pasarlos todos y cada uno junto a la gente que más aprecio, y a lado del chico que más quiero...? [Shounen ai HUxRT LDxHA]
1. Noviembre 27

**HOLA! N sta ocasión dispongo de poco tiempo, asi k solo le spido k lean y disfruten! Y xfa, no olviden dejar un review cn su opinión! Gracias... **

**HoroRen 4ever!**

**.:Mai Tasui:.**

**----------------------**

**27 de Noviembre**

26 en la tarde.

Hoy ha sido un día bastante normal. El Sol salió, como todos los días, Anna me despertó de una patada, como todos los días, Tamao me sirvió de desayunar, como todos los días, mi hermana me comenzó a molestar incluso antes de que terminara mi mustio desayuno (estoy a dieta), como todos los días, Yoh soltó su risita chocante, como todos los días, Hao se la pasó peleando con Ryu por Lyzerg, y luego el inglés los calmó a ambos llevándose a Hao aparte (no quiero ni imaginar qué fue lo que le hizo), como todos los días, Chocolove envió un pastel de broma y un pollo de hule… Ok, eso se sale de la rutina.

Ah, y Kororo dijo KIKIRIKI en lugar de KUKURUKU… creo k le dio Gallitis Cacareantis o algo…

En resumen, un día normal, como tengo dicho.

Ahora me encuentro haciendo mi sesión diaria de abdominales, impuestas por la encantadora ainu Pilikka Usui, mi hermana menor… yo prefiero llamarla LA BRUJA MALA DEL NORTE… Lo bueno es que tengo compañía, Yoh y Hao Asakura están haciendo lagartijas y saltando la cuerda respectivamente a escasos dos metros de mí, bajo la mirada de halcón de Anna Kyôuyama. Yo de buena gana salía corriendo, pero Pilikka está observando también, con una piedra en cada mano, para por si intento huir, aventármela a la cabeza…

Y no crean que no lo he intentado, ahora dos chichones redondos y dolorosos adornan mi pobre cráneo peliazulado. Pilikka lleva la cuenta, para que no haga trampa:

-…456, 457, 458, 459, 460, 461, 462, 453, 444, 435…

Este… está bien, soy malo en matemáticas, pero creo que esa no es la secuencia correcta de números, o no?

-Pilikka… me estás restando 9 abdominales cada vez!

Ella me fulmina con la mirada, dando un sorbo a su chocolate con leche

-Cómo no quieres que lo haga, si estás más gordo que una ballena! Debes hacer más ejercicio, para que adelgaces esa panza chelera! Ándale, apúrate, tienes que terminar antes de cenar!

-Acaso me dan de cenar en esta casa…?

Musito, furioso con mi maldita hermana y sus estúpidas ideas de gordura… está bien que el dichoso Torneo haya terminado, y que deba mantenerme en forma, pero no hay razón para que me imponga esa estúpida dieta y me haga hacer casi el mismo estúpido entrenamiento que Yoh y Hao…! No estoy gordo! Se llama MUS-CU-LA-TU-RA!

-NO ME CUESTIONES! Órele, 1, 2, 3, 3 y medio…

-OYE! Ya llevaba más de cuatrocientas!

Pilikka echa fuego por los ojos

-Pero cada vez que te detengas volveré a empezar. 1, 2, 3, 4…

BUAAA! Odio a esta maldita chica sangre de mi sangreee!

El Sol comienza a ponerse, y cuando el pasto está regado con mi sudor producto de miles de millones de malditas abdominales, Pilikka decide que es suficiente por hoy y me manda a bañar. Obvio no me lo hago repetir, sólo que si pudiera caminar lo haría… En serio creo que mi hermana exagera…

Me duele la cabeza… Siento que mi cerebro golpea mi cráneo por dentro al ritmo de los latidos apresurados de mi corazón… Siento que no puedo respirar…

Escucho, como a lo lejos, como si de un sueño se tratara, la voz de Anna decir

-Lyzerg, Ryu, lleven de favor a HoroHoro a…

Y derepente ya no oigo nada... Ah caray… creo que me he quedado sordo… o más bien dormido…

--------------------------------------

-…a su habitación, así nos dará tiempo…

-Oye Anna, no crees que fuiste muy dura con el pobre…?

Pregunta Lyzerg, mirando con lástima a Horokeu, que humea sobre el pasto del jardín, con las cuatro extremidades extendidas. Su lengua cuelga de fuera

Anna le echa un vistazo al ainu, con cara de preocupación

-Bueno, es la única manera de que se le olvide… De hecho, estoy segura que no se ha dado cuenta siquiera de qué días es hoy, gracias a todo el entrenamiento que le ha impuesto Pilikka…

Hao ríe con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, observando cómo Pilikka llora cómicamente con las manos tapándole la boca, llena de pesar

-Ooooow, pobre Horo… pobrecito de mi hermano…

Yoh le palmea la espalda, intentando en vano consolarla

-Vamos Pilikka, ya verás que todo saldrá bien… Horo estará muy contento al final, ya verás…

Pilikka estalla en lágrimas

-…SI NO ES QUE MUERE DE INANICIÓN ANTES! ÉSTE PLAN ES ESTÚPIDO, MÁS FÁCIL HUBIERA SIDO LLEVARLO LEJOS EN VEZ DE…

Todos menos Anna se llevan un dedo a los labios, silenciándola para que Horokeu no se despierte antes de tiempo. Anna retoma la palabra.

-Ren llega mañana. Todavía tenemos millones de cosas que hacer. Pilikka, tú sabes perfectamente que si no hubiera sido por esto, tu hermano a éstas alturas estaría insoportable. No podríamos haber hecho lo que tú sugeriste con él brincando por todos lados, sospecharía de nosotros; y si lo hubiéramos distraído de seguro no se la cree, y entonces no sería SORPRESA, entiendes?

La ainu sorbe ruidosamente por la nariz

-E'que… E'que…

Ryu la toma de los hombros, y se la lleva dentro de la casa

-Ya no llore, señorita Pilikka, su hermano estará muy contento y feliz mañana, ya verá… Ahora, venga dentro, Tamao le servirá una taza de té caliente y se sentirá mejor, VERDAD, TAMAO?

La kokurri entra airadamente detrás del de la espada de madera, para atender la directa indirecta. Anna pone los ojos en blanco

-Bien, Hao, Yoh, lleven a HoroHoro dentro. Hemos de empezar ahora mismo…

-No creo que vaya a despertar esta noche…- dice en voz baja el peliverde, pero lo suficientemente audible para que la itako pueda escucharlo.

Larubia mira al inglés

-Necesito que lo cuides, Lyzerg. Si despierta, tienes que darle algo de comer, no se vaya a enfermar, y entonces sí que toda la preparación se iría al caño.

El inglés se sobresalta

-Ehm, yo?

-Si, tú. Obvio si va Pilikka su actuación de hoy no tendría sentido, y si va Tamao es casi seguro de que se lo viola. Ya sabes…- Murmura la rubia con una elocuente mirada

Lyzerg se atraganta con su propia saliva

-Ahem… si, ya entendí…

-Además de que si habla Ren por teléfono debes atender la llamada…

-Muy bien, Anna.

La itako sonríe, complacida de que todo vaya sobre ruedas. Voltea a ver a los gemelos, que bostezan después de toda la actividad de ese día.

-Todavía siguen aquí! Vamos, lleven al ainu dentro, o se resfriará!

Acto seguido, ambos castaños cargan a HoroHoro de los brazos y las piernas y se lo llevan, bajo las miradas preocupadas de todos los presentes. Y la (lujuriosa) de Tamao.

(De seguro creía que con Horo inconsciente sería todo suyo…)

---------------------------------------------

Alguien ronca ruidosamente. No le hago caso, tengo DEMASIADO sueño…

Ah, ahí está otra vez, ese maldito ronquido… es demasiado escandaloso! Si lo escucho una vez más, juro por los dioses que será la última vez que lo haga!

Otra vez, otro maldito ronquido…

Furioso, me levanto de mi futón, el puño en alto

-QUIEN CARAJOS ESTÁ HACIENDO TAMAÑO ESCÁNDALO!

Eh? Cómo es que llegué a mi cuarto? Bueno, me ocuparé de eso después, ahora debo asesinar a quien está ronque y ronque como locomotora…

Escucho atentamente… ni una mísera tos de hormiga…

Ah caray… creo que el que roncaba era yo…

-Ahem, Ahem… por eso digo, mejor me vuelvo a dormir…

Murmuro al aire… ah, que estúpido, ESTOY HABLANDO SOLO! Jejeje… creo que me estoy volviendo loco…

Jajajaja, casi puedo escuchar a Ren decir con sarcasmo

"Vaya, Hoto-Hoto, sí que eres tierno… No sabía que tuvieras un amigo imaginario…"

Agh! Maldito baka! Lo odio…

Ow, Ren…

No lo he vuelto a ver… Mi gran amigo Ren… Cómo lo extraño…

…

Ok, Ok, Ok… no es SÓLO mi amigo, de acuerdo! Está bien, sí, lo acepto, el maldito cabeza de alfiler me encanta, sí, no dejo de pensar en él ni un solo maldito segundo, sí, lo extraño DEMASIADO, OKAY!

…

Ahem… creo que otra vez estoy hablando con la nada… Ah, gracias a la maldita dieta de la bruja de mi hermana estoy teniendo alucinaciones… mejor aprovecho que todos están dormidos y bajo a comer algo…

Me arrastro hasta la puerta corrediza de mi habitación, y escucho atentamente a ver si están Anna o Pilikka apostadas afuera, esperando que asome la nariz para aplicarme un rosarazo o un Kororazo, respectivamente… No, creo que fuera no hay nadie…

Hamburguesa, aquí voy…

Deslizo la puerta, lentamente. Saco toda mi anatomía al pasillo, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Gateo hasta las escaleras, y comienzo a bajar lentamente, leeeeentaaaaameeeenteeee…

-HoroHoro…?

AY WEY! Volteo

-Ay, Lyzerg! Que me has metido un susto de muerte!

El inglés sonríe por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, apenado

-Perdón… Es que… escuché un ruido…

-Si, era yo

Le sale una gotota en la sien

-Si, ya me di cuenta… A donde ibas?

De un movimiento estoy a su lado, postrado a su pies

-Por favor Lyzerg, no digas nada, porfa porfa porfa! Iba a comer algo, ya ves cómo este par de brujas me tienen muerto de hambre…!

-Este… sabes? Te recomiendo que no bajes…

AY NOOOOOOO!

-Pero por queéeeeee!

-Es que… ehm, abajo está… abajo hay… Ah, abajo están Senki y Kohki! Si bajas, Anna se entera de seguro, y entonces no vives para contarlo…!

Ah, trinche Anna… Qué rayos se tiene en mi contra! Qué hice yo para merecer esto, dioses, por quéee! No puedo evitar echarme a llorar, sendos ríos de lágrimas me recorren la cara.

-Éste par quieren verme muerto antes de Navidad…

Lyzerg de pronto parece apurado

-Pero, no te preocupes! Este… yo aquí traje… ehm, acá adentro tengo… ah… algo de comer, si quieres!

Cómo que si quiero? Acaso este tipo está ciego! Entro como bólido a su habitación, olfateando

-Dondedondedondedondedondeeeee está la comida!

Lyzerg está algo asombrado de mi conducta, mirando desde la puerta. Señala con un dedo el escritorio, sin habla. Yo miro en esa dirección

WAAAAAA!

-Hamburguesaaaaaa!

-Horo, por Dios, no grites!

Nada, nada…! En el escritorio de Lyzerg está un litro entero de refresco, y al lado la más grande hamburguesa que haya visto en mi vida!

…

Ok, tal vez como estoy muerto de hambre la veo gigante… Ah, da igual! Con que sea comestible me conformo!

Me zampo la hamburguesa, que está para CHUPARSE LOS DEDOS, y luego me bebo medio litro de refresco de dos tragos… AAAAAAAH! Esta SÍ es vida! Esta SÍ es comida…! No como la estúpida ensalada de apio y apio que Pilikka me hace comer!

-Aaaaaah…

Estoy saciado… qué rico… Me dejo caer en el futón de Lyzerg, bastante feliz… Aún tengo hambre. Pero eso me supo a GLORIA! Con jota mayúscula!

-Errrr… Horo… no es por correrte, pero ya vete…

Ah? Como que eso no me quedó muy claro…

-A ver, cómo cómo cómo cómo…?

Lyzerg parece MUY nervioso… achis, qué raro…

-Ehm, sabes, Horo? Es que… ah… Si alguien te oye-nos oye…

Ah, ya. El buen Lyzerg se siente espantado por hacer algo a escondidas. Aaaaw, qué tierno…

-Ya, ya, Lyzerg. Ya caché. Ok, ya me voy, pero… me puedo llevar lo que queda en la botella, verdad…?

Él sonríe, con miles de gotas en la frente

-Claro, claro!

Yeeha!

Dos segundos después, cierro la puerta de mi habitación, con mi delicioso refresco bien escondido en el saco de mi pijama, a salvo de morir de hambre gracias a Lyzerg Diethel. Ah, qué buena persona es el tal Lyzerg!

Extasiado, abro la botella y me bebo lo que queda en ella. Uy, mucho gas…

Burp…!

Jeje, perdón.

Oigan qué raro… ahora siento que me muero de sueño… Ah, creo que es por lo que Pilikka que hizo entrenar esta tarde… bueno, creo que puedo dormir un poco más… claro que antes, he de esconder la botella…

Intento levantarme del piso, pero el mundo se sacude y la cabeza me da vueltas

Diablos, creo que el tal inglesito me ha envenenado…

Es lo último que pienso, antes de caer al suelo… Mierda, ni siquiera caí en mi futón…!

--------------------------------------------

El golpe sordo que hizo el ainu al caer al suelo se oyó hasta mi habitación… Ay no, pobrecito… No puedo creer que Anna sea tan mala! Mira que atontar a mi Horo con tanto entrenamiento, y luego meterle calmantes para que no despierte hasta tarde…! Pobrecito, mi pobre HoroHoro…

Y encima, que me muero de ganas de verlo!

Hace MESES que dejamos de vernos… Quiero estar con él, quiero abrazarlo, quiero besarlo!

…

Ahem… creo que me estoy pasando… Debo mantener las apariencias…! Y aguantarme las ganas, porque me tienen bien vigilado…

Nada menos que el "gran" Hao Asakura es el encargado de ésta "misión"… Y el maldito no aparta la vista de mí ni de mi equipaje…

-Qué me ves!

Espeto. Saben? no es que no tenga fuerza de voluntad! Sé guardar un secreto, y sé cuidarme solo, por todos los diablos! El tipo se ríe

-No, nada… Pero no sufras, Ren! Ya podrás verlo mañana, y entonces será todo tuyo

Me atraganto con mi saliva

-Ahem, ahem… Qué has dicho, miserable!

-Vamos, tigrecito… Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo!

Mi secreto…? Menos mal que Anna mandó que las luces permanecieran apagadas, porque de lo contrario Hao tendría buen espectáculo con mi cara más roja que un tomate…!

-Eh? Habla claro!

No, mejor ya no digas nada, estúpido metiche…!

-Ah, no te hagas el que no sabe conmigo, Rencito…! Sabes? Se nota a leguas!

-Qué carajos se nota a leguas, idiota?

-Uy, qué vocabulario… hay que lavarte esa boca con jabón… o mejor hay que decirle a Horokeu, para que te dé un buen escarmiento…

Por segunda vez me sonrojo, y por segunda vez tengo que toser para aclararme la garganta… Hao dijo eso de manera MUY sugerente

-Este…

-Nada, Ren Tao. Sé perfectamente que el tal ainu te gusta más que la comida china. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que eres bien capaz de comértelo también…

Hao tiene que darme de palmadas en la espalda para evitar que me muera de un ataque de tos, y la puerta de la habitación se abre con un movimiento rápido. En la entrada, Lyzerg nos mira, con cara de espanto. Creo que el pobre está más que trastornado, con tantas mentiras que ha dicho en una sola noche

-Quieren bajar la voz? HoroHoro no tiene el sueño tan pesado!

Ah no…? Éste tipejo no sabe NADA, en serio…

-Tranquilo, ya estoy controlando a éste tigre salvaje- Dice el idiota que me palmea la espalda

-A ver, quién es el tigre salvaje!

Siseo, furioso. Qué acaso éste idiota no puede llamarme por mi nombre! Algo cae encima mío, y hace que el enojo sea reemplazado por un golpe en la nuca

-HEY!

-Cállate, Ren. Haces demasiado escándalo.

Ah, si. Esa es la voz de Anna, ni mas ni menos. Que ella venga a verme en persona significa que en serio estoy haciendo mucho ruido… Rayos, mejor me calmo, o voy a arruinar la sorpresa…

Me levanto, para ver qué fue lo que me aventaron, y descubro un futón lleno de rayitas lila encima de mí.

-Se puede saber qué es esto?

La itako me mira, y luego sonríe. Vaya, no ha cambiado ni un ápice, y al parecer ella piensa lo mismo de mí…

-Hola, Ren.

Ay, dónde quedaron mis modales…?

-Ah, perdón… Buenas noches, Anna.

Ella continúa cruzada de brazos. Ahora está medio mundo asomado a la puerta: el buen Yoh con cara de sueño, me sonríe contento, Lyzerg sigue algo preocupado, pero al parecer aliviado de que la dueña y señora se haga cargo de la situación, una chica de cabello rosa me mira sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, otra chica que debe ser la hermana de HoroHoro por su cabello azul, me mira de pies a cabeza y el imbécil del peinado ridículo también está parado en la puerta.

-Ren! Cómo has estado…! Qué gusto verte…!

Idiota…

-Hola Ryu…

Anna vuelve a hablar, silenciando a Ryu con la mirada.

-No te esperábamos hasta mañana, así que no tenemos una habitación preparada… pero qué mejor, así podrás estar desde el principio… Hoy dormirás aquí, luego nos arreglamos, pero por lo pronto debemos evitar que Horokeu te vea, de acuerdo?

Me vuelvo a sonrojar

-…Eh, claro.

-Bien. Ahora, FUERA TODOS!

Perfecto. Tendré que soportar al metomentodo de Hao durante una noche entera… Ojala y mañana pueda dormir con HoroHoro…

Dios, qué bueno que la luz está apagada, porque de nuevo siento que me ruborizo…

---------------------------------------

Pilikka sostiene un látigo lleno de púas en la mano, y ríe descaradamente viéndome hacer sentadillas con Anna, que tiene la apariencia de una ballena con peluca rubia, sentada sobre mis hombros. Cuenta…

…77, 78, 79, 80, 1, 2 ,3 ,4 ,5, 5, 5, 5, 5…

-Seis…

Digo casi sin voz… Ella me mira, riendo con toda la boca abierta, y enseñando las tres hileras de dientes que tiene, riendo a mandíbula batiente

-Cállate, Hoto-Hoto! Vamos, levántate! Levántate! Levántate!

Intento hacer una sentadilla más, pero Anna pesa mucho y me duelen las piernas…

-No puedo…- digo en un hilo de voz, pero Pilikka no escucha

-Vamos! Levántate! Levántate! Levántate! Levántate! Levántate…!

Me zarandea, haciendo que me tambalee con todo y Anna La Ballena sobre mis hombros… cierro los ojos, instintivamente, y caigo, caigo, caigo…

-Horo! Vamos! Levántate!

Abro los ojos… Pilikka me mira, inclinada cobre mí, pero ya no tiene tres hileras de dientes, ni lleva látigo alguno. Estoy acostado, sobre el duro suelo, y me duele horrores la cabeza…

Ah? Estaba soñando?

Me enderezo de inmediato

-Ah, Pilikka…

Ella me mira, sonriente y risueña… Mil diablos, apuesto mi mano derecha a que tiene una nueva rutina de ejercicios y por eso está tan contenta… Pero me coloca una mano en la frente

-Te sientes bien?

Y ahora qué mosca le picó? Acaso no piensa torturarme el día de hoy? La miro, francamente espantado…

-Ehm, Pilikka?

Ella me toma de un brazo y ayuda a que me levante

-Vamos, ya está caliente el agua, quiero que te des un laaargo baño, de acuerdo?

BUA! Me dijo apestoso!

-Apoco en serio huelo tan mal…!

Ella cae el suelo estrepitosamente, pero de inmediato está de nuevo en pie, aunque con una gotita coronándole la nuca

-No, no… quiero decir, no mucho! Digo… mejor date un baño, quieres?

Parece nerviosa… Pero bueno, con que no me martirice el día de hoy puedo perdonarle casi todo… Me llevo una toalla, y me quedo todo el tiempo que puedo metido en el agua caliente, para no encontrarme cuando salga con el par de brujas que de seguro me darán mi ensalada de apio y apio y un vaso colmado de agua de nube para desayunar, antes de obligarme a hacer mi rutina de ejercicios Mátalo-Pronto…

Caramba, qué día tan malo…

Cuando siento que me voy a ahogar si me quedo un minuto más dentro de el agua, rodeado de vapor y con las mejillas coloradas, salgo tambaleándome del desierto cuarto de baño, subo las desiertas escaleras, como puedo me visto, ni energías tengo para amarrarme un vil pañuelo en la frente, ni para levantar el futón, ni para abrir esa carta que está junto a mi pijama…

Estoy por salir de mi cuarto, cuando me doy la vuelta, airado…

Una carta? Para mí?

De un manotazo, la abro…

Ah, está en blanco… viva! Qué gran detalle, quien fue la linda persona a quien se le ocurrió darme un papel en blanco? Yo quería uno de estos desde hacía años! Siento que muero de felicidad!

…

Obvio que no.

Agh… felicidades, HoroHoro, eres todo un genio! Estos días han ido de mal en peor, pero esto es la gota que colmó el vaso! Creo que ya todos me agarraron de su patiño… Creen acaso que soy alguna rara especie de IMBÉCIL!

Encabritado, aviento la hoja, que como es una hoja no cae muy lejos, mas bien solo da un par de volteretas en el aire y aterriza justo en mis pies… La miro, con ganas de incendiarla, para al menos poder descargar mi furia en aquel inocente trozo de árbol. Ah? Vaya, tiene algo escrito…!

Jejeje… cómo no se me ocurrió revisarla por el otro lado…!

La levanto, y leo qué es lo que dice… Es una nota de Pilikka: sus patas de araña son inconfundibles…

"Baja, tenemos algo que decirte"

Te Odiamos y Vamos a Matarte, eso es lo que tienen que decirme. Bueno, no podía durar mucho… Apuesto a que ya se cansaron de hacerme sufrir lentamente, y ahora van a suicidarme contra mi voluntad de una vez y para todas… Qué hice yo para merecer esto, dioses!

Bueno, ya qué.

Bajo las escaleras, mis pasos resuenan en el silencio de la casa. No veo a nadie por ningún lado… Ah, ya sé. Han de haber ido a cavar una tumba, o a avisarle a los vecinos para hacer fiesta por mi muerte… Si, es eso. Bueno, en lo que llegan tal vez pueda zamparme ese pastelote…

Eh? PASTELOTE!

Pero si es ENORME! Con ache mayúscula! Tiene como tres pisos, y tiene crema por todos lados!

ÑAM!

Sin pensar, me lanzo sobre él, convencido de que es mi última cena, pero a medio camino hacia mi último deseo un alarido colectivo me para los pelos de punta

-¡SORPRESA!

WAAAAAAA! Qué trinche susto me pegaron esta sarta de idiotas! Y qué graciosos se ven, todos con sombreritos de cumpleaños en la cabeza, JAJAJAJAJA…!

Achis. Pues qué día es hoy…?

Mi hermana se me acerca, radiante y con los ojos húmedos, me abraza y me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Detrás de ella, están Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Lyzerg, Hao y Ryu, todos con sombreritos iguales. Pilikka me coloca un sombrero de esos en la cabeza, y me abraza una vez más.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, HoroHoro!

…

Me quedo de a seis. Es verdad, hoy es mi cumpleaños…

Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Ouch… Siento que alguien me rompe las costillas

-AY HoroHoro, Qué felicidad, MUY PERO MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

-Gracias Ryu…- respondo con la voz ahogada, ya que el Elvis de quinta me está sacando el aire con un abrazo de oso… -Podrías sol…soltarme, Ryu…!

-Ay si, perdona…

El tipo me deja caer, y me doy un bonito sentón en el suelo de madera. Hao estalla en carcajadas, y Yoh lo secunda. Si claro, muy gracioso…

-Toma, lo hice especialmente para ti…!

Bokutou No Ryu me ofrece una caja grande, adornada con miles de listoncitos azules y morados… Uh, qué detalle…

-Vamos, ábrelo!

Me incita, y yo lo tomo, algo abochornado… Pero esperen, debo saber qué está ocurriendo!

-Oye oye oye… Esperen un segundito, está bien? Me pueden explicar qué es lo que ocurre?

De pronto, hasta Anna parece apenada por el comportamiento de los últimos días… Yoh se me acerca, es el único que sonríe, contento

-Ay Horo… perdónanos, pero tuvimos que fingir para que no te acordaras de tu cumpleaños, y así poder hacerte esta fiesta…

Vaya, qué ingeniosos. Escucho un sollozo a mis espaldas, y volteo para encontrarme con la cara de mi hermanita, que llora con las manos ocultando su rostro

-Ay Horo… perdóname por favor…!

Chilla, abrazándome con fuerza. Ow, pobrecita… pero creo que le va a acostar un poco ganarse mi perdón, porque la última semana fue un verdadero infierno!

-Te quiero muchísimo, perdóname por favor, pero yo quería hacerte una fiesta sorpresa, pero no podíamos hacer todos los preparativos sin tenerte ocupado, por eso te hice entrenar tanto y comer tan poco! No estás gordo, ni feo, más bien eres el chico más guapo y fuerte y atlético de todo el mundo! BUAAAAAA!

…Ok, creo que con eso me basta. Sonrío con ternura, conmovido por las lágrimas de mi hermanita

-Gracias, Pilikka…

-Bien, basta de cursilerías, vas a abrir tus regalos sí o no?

Esa es Anna, sin poder soportar un asomo de humanidad en nadie. Jejeje…

Quince minutos, dos rebanadas de pizza, tres vasos de refresco y una taza de té después, reviso mis regalos, contento de que todo haya sido una farsa y de descubrir que en esta casa sí me aprecian aunque sea un poco…

Yoh me dio un disco de Boblove, no sé por qué pensó que me gustaría pero bueno, peor es nada, jeje… Hao me ha regalado una chaqueta de cuero, bastante abrigadora para estos tiempos y que por cierto está bastante linda, Anna (Sí, Anna) me dio un tigre de peluche… No sé qué signifique, pero bueh… Tamao me ha regalado una foto suya (que yo para qué la quiero) y una caja Extra Mega Súper Grandota (Así se llama el tamaño…) de galletas de chocolate con almendra en medio… esas sí me gustan, para que se lo sepan, JAJA… Lyzerg me regaló una bufanda y una gabardina a juego (Bien inglesas… ahora voy a poder andar por Londres como todo un Sherlock! Si es que voy a Inglaterra, claro…), quisiera saber cómo es que adivinó mi talla… Ryu me dio una caja igualita a la de Tamao, pero de pasteles de hígado con relleno de fresa… (GUACALA!) Ah, y Pilikka me ha dado un nuevo par de tennis y tres bandas azules de distintos tonos para el cabello.

Ah, y alguien (sospecho que Pilikka) me ha dado una patineta azul con negro, preciosa la verdad, así podré recompensar la falta de nieve para hacer snowboard… Bueno, en poco tiempo nevará, y entonces no tendré de qué quejarme, JAJAJA…

Ah, aunque no sé quien me ha enviado la patineta, porque no tiene etiqueta…

…Y Chocolove me envió otro pollo de goma. Bravo. Llegó junto con el cráneo con injertos de cabello azul de parte de Fausto y la enciclopedia de treinta y cinco tomos por parte de Manta. Qué detalle, no?

Todos mis amigos se acordaron de mí, aunque estén lejos… Creo que en estos momentos no podría ser más feliz…! Bueno, tal vez sí. Porque hay una persona que ni siquiera parece acordarse de mí, y curiosamente es la persona que es más aprecio…

Si, obviamente para el chinito loco que es Ren Tao yo no soy nada importante… Claro que no, está muy lejos, y él tiene millones de cosas por hacer, allá en su súper mansionzota en China… Pero es que…

Yo creí, sinceramente… que habíamos logrado algo especial durante el Torneo. En serio. Sí, sé que es muy poco probable de que él sienta lo mismo que yo, pero estaba SEGURO de que al menos me consideraba su amigo…

Jejeje… me estoy dando demasiada importancia. Ahora recuerdo que ni siquiera le dije cual era la fecha de mi cumpleaños… Bueno, si él no quiere tener noticias mías, no voy a obligarlo.

Además no puedo culparlo, ya que ni siquiera yo recordé que hoy era mi cumpleaños…

-Horo…?

Levanto la vista. He estado acariciando inconscientemente en mis manos el peluche que Anna me regaló, y creo que en mi cara se han reflejado todas mis emociones, porque Lyzerg y Tamao están inclinados sobre mí, con cara de pena… Yo no estoy para que nadie me pobretée, gracias pero no gracias. La pelirosada me acaricia el cabello y tiene la cara roja… Qué diablos le pasa a esta chica? Usualmente ni siquiera me mira a la cara, y ahora… parezco su mascota, caramba!

-Déjame, estoy bien. Qué me decían?

Comienzo en voz baja, y tratando de poner cara de "Soy el ainu más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra!", espantando a la kokurri como si fuera una mosca. No me gusta la manera en que me toca… Tamao se aleja de mí, poniendo un gracioso y silencioso puchero en su cara. Qué chistosa se ve!

-Oye HoroHoro, te han gustado tus regalos? Los escogimos especialmente para ti, espero que seas muy feliz…

Tal vez estoy muy loco, pero Hao ha dicho eso poniendo la voz más dulce de lo normal, además de que tiene una especie de tic en la ceja izquierda. Creo que éste tipo me oculta algo… Mi hermana se me acerca, tan contenta que casi llega aplaudiendo

-Oye, Horo, qué detalle el de Fausto y los demás, al mandarte cosas aún desde tan lejos, no crees?

Anna y Lyzerg, a sus espaldas, se dan un golpe en la frente, y los Asakura se tapan la boca para no soltar la carcajada. Vaya, mi hermana siempre tan sutil… Ha abierto la herida, bravo.

-Si, que buena gente…- murmuro, fulminándola con la mirada. Ryu parece que no cabe en sí de emoción… Pues qué carajos le pasa a todos?

Anna se aclara la garganta, y me obliga a parar del suelo.

-Muy bien, Horokeu… pues, felicidades.

-Gra-gracias, Anna…

Anna me ha felicitado! QUE MIEDO!

-Hermano! Hermano! Espera, que aún falta un regalo!

Eh? Volteo a ver a Pilikka, que ahora sí que está aplaudiendo, muy pero MUY emocionada… Pues qué me han dado? Un viaje a Hokkaido sin retorno? Ahora sí que estaría contento de estar en casa, para que nadie vea mi tristeza. O mejor, en China…

Como no me he movido de mi sitio, Hao me empuja hacia la puerta de entrada, donde ahora Pilikka está parada, muy sonriente y casi tan emocionada como Ryu.

-Qué les pasa…?

Pregunto, mirando a todos y cada uno de los presentes a la cara, pero poco tiempo me da de ver la cara (sonriente!) de Anna antes de que alguien me cubra los ojos con un pañuelo oscuro, que no me deja ver ni maíz paloma. Escucho las risas de mi hermana y de Ryu, puedo sentir la expectación de Anna y Tamao, casi escucho la impaciencia de Lyzerg, Hao e Yoh… Alguien me gira, me empuja y me coloca de cara a algo que obviamente no puedo ver.

-Qué hacen!

-Sh! No te muevas!

Dice Hao, y puedo escuchar en su voz cómo se cuela la risa. Está bien, ahora SÍ que me tienen intrigados. Para que me tapen los ojos, quiere decir que me van a dar algo MUY grande…! Ahora sí me emocioné, y no puedo esperar más… Escucho pasos, y risas

-Vamos, van a darme mi regalo!

-Ah, que caray, Hoto-Hoto! Se ve que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo cabeza hueca impaciente de siempre! Si te dicen que te estés quieto, es para que te quedes quieto!

No. No, es imposible. Dioses, estoy seguro de que esa voz es de…

La venda cae de mis ojos, y puedo ver, justo enfrente de mi, a la persona en la que he estado pensando durante todos y cada uno de los días desde que dejamos de vernos.

Ren Tao.

-Ren…?

Musito, sintiendo en mi pecho el calor y la emoción más grande. Él sonríe, burlón, pero sus dorados y hermosísimos ojos resplandecen. Sigue estando tan bello como recuerdo, si no es que más. Pálido, delgado, atractivo y sonriente. Y aquí. Qué más podría desear?

Ren se ríe

-Pues claro que soy yo, Hoto-Hoto! Diablos, ya sabía que era tu cumpleaños, pero nunca creí que ya fueras tan viejo como para tener Alzheimer!

Vaya… sigue siendo el mismo. Sonrío, terriblemente contento, y sé que debo responder a su provocación con alguna jalada en esta batalla de a ver quién es el que piensa más rápido… Ya tengo al menos dos respuestas en la cabeza, pero un nudo en mi garganta me impide decirlas, y siento en mis ojos un calor húmedo…

Disculpen, pero por hoy me rindo completamente ante los pies de mi amado Ren Tao…

-REN…!

Dejo escapar, y sin poderme controlar, avanzo y lo tomo en mis brazos, abrazándolo como necesito, sintiéndolo junto a mí, aspirando su aroma, y tratando de tragarme las lágrimas de felicidad que luchan por salir… Casi de inmediato, siento cómo dos brazos finos y fuertes se aferran a mi espalda.

-Ah, HoroHoro…

Escucho en mi oído, casi como una caricia, mi nombre, que suena delicioso saliendo de los labios del chico que más quiero en todo el mundo. Un sollozo interrumpe mi momento mágico, y levanto la mirada, nublada por las lágrimas, para ver qué es lo que ocurre.

Pilikka nos observa, enternecida hasta las lágrimas, y ahora sorbe por la nariz. Todos los demás nos ven también, con la mirada más tierna de la que he sido objeto, aunque francamente eso no me causa tanto shock (ni siquiera el hecho de que Anna también tiene los ojos empañados) como el saber que Ren está de nuevo aquí conmigo.

Y es el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido.


	2. Diciembre 25

¬¬ oye, si eres Homofóbico, mas vale k t largues. Y no pienso repetirlo.

(Advertencia dedicada a Frank y a Edgardo, homofóbicos consumados.)

…**NO** a la homofobia, come frutas y verduras…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Maki- HOLAAAA! n0n

Kohaku- non HOOOOOOOOLA!

Maki- stamos d regreso n.n

Kohaku- XD bastante tarde, lo sabemos. TT-TT gommen ne…

Maki- n.ñ no hay excusas, no c las merecen TT.TT lo sentimos mucho…

Kohaku- ¬¬' pero s k hay cierto chico k nos ha dado problemas

Maki- XD es NIÑA, Kohaku!

Kohaku- ¬-¬ no pienso discutir x eso -.-U no ahora.

Maki- ok n.nU lo k digas. 0w0 c las presentaba, pero ahora n.nU no creo k sea el momento. Mientras, vamos cn sus reviews XD k para ser el primer capi fueron bastantes XP. Muchas gracias a todos x haber leido! n0n spero k sigamos así!

**Rail-Tezca:** TT.TT parece k no m perdonas, vdd? Soy demasiado cursi para ti, lo 100to TToTT pero m sale del alma XP. X lo d obra d arte n/n gracias! A ver cuando actualizas TT.TT ya quiero ver el le… XD

**Zahia vlc: **gracias n.n, a ver k t parece ste cap n-n

**krmn sk**: XD yo tampoco m imagino a Tamao así XP fue un lapsus brutus, perdon. Y si n.n lo continuaré, ojalá y t guste 0w0

**HoroHólic girl:** X.x sto s demasiado xtraño para mi… pero XP me acostumbraré… ya m gustaba decirte Nadia TT.TT o HoroHólica XD pero weh… o.o te hubieras puesto Horohólika XD o algo… weh XD no es el caso, vamos al grano n.nU: k weno k t ha gustado! N0n m preguntaba cuando lo leerías… ah, y respecto a SS n.nU creo k todavía t la debo, y s k debo apresurarme a actualizar ste, xk hay cierta fecha n febrero k kiero subir a tiempo XP no c si m ntiendas… weh n-ñ luego t xplico. Muchas gracias x leer, y FELICIDADES! nwn

**Kirei Usui:** AAAAAAAAAH XD veamos kn le dio la patineta… eso no t lo puedo decir n.nU pero creo k responderás tus dudas n-n gracias x leer, state pendiente! n0n

**MarineNeko**: X3 muchas gracias x hacer un sfuerzo! XD m 100to TAN feliz cuando recibo un review tuyo, Marine-sempai TTwTT. n/./n m honra k pienses eso d el nuevo fic XD y n special recuerda k ste segundo cap va para ti XD ya k m diste la idea perfecta XP. n.n k wenu k t gustó el POV de Ren, X3 fue algo complicado, pero weh XD creo k ese dia estaba… ah XD no c como staba, pero al final salió algo weno XD. Gracias x tu opinión, m haces muuuy dichosa nwn y gracias x habert xutao SS TTwTT, m haces muy feliz n vdd.

**yumi-neiry**: XD x lo visto si. K weno k t gustó nwn

**chocolana**: n.nUUUUUUUUUUU ok, aki ta, pa k no m mates TT.TTUUUU. n.nU puedo deducir k t ha gustao XD así k grax. Y mira XP tu y yo pensamos parecido cn respecto a Tamao, peeeero XD es una pieza clave, a k si? XP. 0w0 cn respecto a Hor y Ren XD a ver k pasa. Ojalá y acaben juntos! TToTT los amo… y no t preocupes k yo stoy pior XD

Kohaku- hoe ¬.¬ si fueron bastantes…

Maki- n.nU para SS solo m llegaron 4 XP

Kohaku- n.ñ x eso digo k son bastantes.

Maki- nwn sip. Y weh XD les xplico la dinámica, k la vez pasada no tuve tiempo: "Onen" c tratará d las fechas más importantes alrededor d un año (n.ñU spero k podamos continuarlo… yo creo k si XP) y ps… mpezamos cn la fecha clave XD k s, obviamente X3 el cumpleaños de HoroHoro!

Kohaku- XD Horo-sama n.nU

Maki- X3 xacto! Y weh n.n ya saben, cuando venga una fecha importante XD entren, k d seguro hay una nueva actualización nwn. Aunk ahora TT.TT c m ha hecho tarde, y m falta todavía Navidad, Año nuevo, y el Dia d Reyes (TT.TT m kedé traumada cuando supe k m timaron durante once años TT0TT!)

Kohaku- n.nU hoe, además d el cumpleaños d cierta personita ¬w¬

Maki- 0w0 ajap. Y weh, XD si no m ntendieron, ahí les vamos xplicando. Mientras n0n vamos a lo bueno, con ustedes…!

..oO0- Para Nadia X3 MUCHAS FELICIDADES! d nuevo n.nU aunk un poco tarde… -0Oo..

-Agradecemos specialmente a MarineNeko XD x haber tenido akella imagen mental X3-

------------------------

**ONEN**

**----------------------**

**25 de Diciembre**

...24 en la tarde...

-------------------------

La verdad, no tengo la menor idea de donde me encuentro…

En una especie de explanada, muy pero muy extensa, y el suelo es de concreto, así que no puede tratarse de un lugar en Hokkaido ya que allá los suelos son de tierra apisonada. Bueno, puedo ir descartando que éste lugar esté en mi hogar.

Veamos…

Si no estoy ciego, hay algunas personas conmigo, a mi alrededor… tienen un aire familiar pero no alcanzo a reconocerlas… Hablan con ánimos y se sonríen unos a otros. También me sonríen a mí.

Pilikka…?

No, aquí no hay nadie con el cabello largo. O azul.

Hm…

Creo que nos encontramos caminando hacia una cosa enorme. Una especie de… artefacto, ya que brilla al toque con el Sol. Es metálico y el cielo azul alcanza a reflejarse en él. Al parecer es un día despejado, cúmulos enormes y completamente blancos flotan con tranquilidad en el cielo, y el Sol alcanza a verse perfectamente entre ellas. Hace calor.

Ah, cómo no voy a tener calor, si traigo puesta mi chaqueta de viaje!

Eh? Mi chaqueta de viaje?

Qué extraño… aquella chaqueta hace muchísimo que no me la pongo… Hace varios meses, al menos.

Quiero quitármela, pero cuando levanto los brazos algo me distrae: una maquinita rectangular, con lazos azules y una gran pantalla en medio, amarrada en mi muñeca derecha… Hmm… Se me hace conocida… Pero, qué puede ser?

Siento que me llaman. Levanto la vista, y miro a una persona un poco más baja que yo, de extraño peinado y cabello violeta.

Dioses…!

Esa persona me habla, tiene el ceño fruncido y una mueca divertida en la cara… Pero no puedo escuchar lo que dice, es como si estuviera viendo todo desde el interior de un tanque lleno con agua…

Y cuando me mira y me comenta algo que no alcanzo a oír, no sé que me pasa que siento un retortijón horrible en el estómago; y mi corazón da una vuelta mortal triple hacia atrás… Siento que la sangre recorre con infinita rapidez mi cuerpo y se detiene en mis mejillas, y que un escalofrío serpentea por mi espina dorsal, llenándome de emoción...

Por qué habrá sido?

Porque no lo hice a propósito! Mi cuerpo reaccionó así en cuanto aquél muchacho me miró…

…

Esperen! Creo que ya reconocí el lugar…

Y creo que ya he estado aquí antes…!

Ya.

Si! Definitivamente he estado aquí antes!

La explanada… Éste lugar debe ser un aeropuerto! Y… en la muñeca tengo amarrado el Oráculo Virtual… me estoy asando porque traigo mi chaqueta de viaje, aquella color crema con bordados azules y rojos…

Si estoy en éste lugar, vestido de ésta manera y con aquella cosa que nunca supe hacer funcionar en mi muñeca…

…Estoy en el Torneo de Shamanes…

Y aquella persona…

-…HoroHoro…!

…Se trataba de…

-HoroHoroooo…!

…Ren…?

-HOROHOROOO!

WAGH!

-Yoh! Estás idiota? Cómo se te ocurre gritarme de esa manera en el oído!

Exclamo, escaldado, y mi amigo locochón sonríe a manera de disculpa, con sus eternos audífonos sobre las orejas

-Perdona Horo, pero estabas como flotando… y si no te das prisa, tendremos que dejarte…!

Ah? Dejarme?

-Pues a donde vamos…?

Yoh cae al suelo

-A donde? Pues, a Norteamérica! No leíste el aviso del Oráculo? No recuerdas lo que habíamos planeado…?

A Norteamérica…?

Cómo! Apenas vamos a la segunda etapa del torneo!

-QUÉEE!

Yoh parece que no puede esperar más, y tomándome del brazo, corre conmigo a cuestas hacia el avión más elegante de todos los que ahí se encuentran

-Vamos HoroHoro! El avión está a punto de despegar! Ren dice que no podemos esperar ni un minuto más, y que…

…

Ren?

Ah, si… Ren Tao. El presumido dueño del avión no. 38, ya que "Tiene otros treinta y siete aviones más como ése…"

…y el dueño de mi corazón, si querían saberlo…

Ya expliqué que el malvado chinito me encanta demasiado, no? Qué bueno. Me abochornaría tener que explicarlo de nuevo…

-…tal vez podamos comer algo durante el vuelo…! Eh? Horo? HEY! Me escuchaste…?

-Qué? Ah, si…

Digo, regresando a la Tierra.

-Vaya! Hasta que se dignaron venir…!

Dice una voz con desdén. Yoh se soba la nuca, apenado y riendo como siempre

-Perdona Ren… Ya estamos aquí.

Levanto la vista, y me encuentro de frente con aquellos ojos dorados tan hermosos, que me devuelven una mirada chispeante. Ren Tao nos observa un par de segundos, en los cuales no aparto mis ojos de sus pupilas, boquiabierto ante semejante belleza:

Hacía mucho que no lo veía con su abrigo azul y su bufanda… sin duda alguna Ren es el muchacho más guapo del Universo…

Achis… eso sonó bastante extraño, sobretodo proviniendo de mí…

Bueh! Ya me acostumbré a pensar de él de esta manera…

-Vas a subir, o te vas a quedar ahí mirándome como imbecil, Hoto-Hoto…?

…y a que pronuncie mal mi nombre. Parpadeo dos veces para desalelarme, y lo miro con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y el ce;o fruncido, mientras subo las escaleras del avión.

-Ya voy, RENTADO. Y NO SOY HOTO-HOTO…!

-Sí, como digas, Hoto-Hoto.

-OYEE!

El piloto abre la puerta de la cabina y le anuncia al señorito

-Señor, estamos a punto de despegar, tomen asiento por favor…

-Está bien

Dice él y se dirige hacia un par de asientos libres, en la cola del avión. Obviamente no voy a ponerme en evidencia sentándome a su lado (aunque me muera de ganas), así que miro a mi alrededor para buscar un buen lugar que me permita ser el primero en ser servido cuando pase el cochecito de la comida, y en donde al mismo tiempo pueda ver cómo nos despegamos del suelo…

Yoh ya está con los audífonos puestos sobre las orejas, y muy contento tararea en voz baja una canción de Boblove… Ryu se está limpiando las uñas con las uñas de la otra mano (qué fino!), y sus cosas descansan en el asiento de al lado… Hm, faltan cierto peliverde y un chico de melena de metro y medio, pero si apenas vamos hacia Norteamérica, eso quiere decir que todavía no los conocemos…

Hey! Cómo es posible que yo sepa todo esto, si apenas estamos viajando hacia allí? Qué, me he vuelto pitoniso?

Ah caray, eso sonó muy feo. Mejor así:

Acaso me he vuelto adivino!

…Mucho mejor.

-Joven! Haga favor de tomar asiento, el avión ya va a despegar…!

Miro hacia el (irritado) piloto, que me observa desde la cabina, con las cejas fruncidas. Queda claro que solo con el "señorito" es muy correcto, pero con la gente ajena, chiras pelas. En otras palabras: con dinero baila el perro.

-Eh, si señor, ahora me siento…

Busco el asiento que me quede más cerca, pero está ocupado… por Ryu. El Elvis de décima me mira con una sonrisa "encantadora" (yo diría que espeluznante…), y palmea el asiento al lado suyo, donde están su chaqueta ridícula y su espada de madera, incitando a que me siente…

…

OYE!

-Joven!

Vuelve a gritarme el piloto, esta vez a todas luces encabritado…

-Ya voy…!

No soy imbecil como para sentarme en la espada de Ryu (Ay wey!), así que busco otro asiento libre… Solo que hay un problema…

…El único que está disponible, está al lado de cierto chinito amargado…

Ren me observa un momento, comprendiendo la situación, y desvía los ojos de inmediato, poniendo una mirada de intenso desprecio, cruzado de brazos…

Me niego a sentarme al lado de éste tipejo durante todo el trayecto! Va a estarme jodiendo durante varias horas seguidas…!

Se escucha el sonido de motores encendiéndose, y luego el alarido de cierto hombre uniformado…

-JOVEN! SIÉNTESE!

Ah bueno, por las buenas sí!

Doy un respingo y un salto de medio metro por semejante motivación, y acto seguido me acerco enfurruñado hacia el dichoso asiento… Ren mira la ventanilla, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada extraña… Ni modo.

No quería, pero bueh…

…

Jajaja, qué sufrido que soy, ne?

Tomo asiento, dejo mi tabla a un lado y me acomodo para pasar un montón de horas lo menos mal posible… Bueno, con semejante compañía, no creo que sea tan mal viaje después de todo, jejeje…

Cruzo los brazos, esperando el primer ataque de Ren, algo así como "No te atrevas a tocarme" o "No me vayan a saltar tus pulgas" o algo, pero pasan cinco minutos y Ren sigue callado como una tumba…

No voy a mirarlo, no pienso ponerme en evidencia! Además, qué me importa el chino loco…?

…

No, definitivamente no voy a voltear. Si se calla durante todo el viaje, mejor para mí.

…

Que no voy a voltear!

…

Está bien, miraré…

Me doy la vuelta, girando lentamente y atisbando con el rabillo del ojo, a ver si Ren está esperando a que voltee por completo para lanzarme un insulto o algo… Pero no, el Tao sigue viendo por la ventanilla, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos como vidriosos…

Eh?

Qué le pasa?

Alargo el brazo, preocupado… pero no. No.

Retiro mi mano, que estaba a punto de tocarlo en el hombro y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. De seguro solo está enfadado porque me senté a su lado. Igual y quería estar solo para inventarme nuevos apodos, pero en fin…

Vuelvo a clavar mi mirada en las lucecitas del suelo, cuando una voz proveniente de los altavoces hace un anuncio

-Buenas tardes. Para su información, estamos a punto de despegar, así que ajusten sus cinturones y coloquen su asiento en posición vertical…

Eh? El asiento se puede inclinar? Qué bien…!

-…Guarden sus mesas de servicio y mantengan las ventanillas arriba. El tiempo estimado de vuelo es de ocho horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, sin escalas. Disfruten el viaje.

Sonido de estática, y el piloto guarda silencio. En cuanto se escucha que desconecta el altavoz, siento que a mi izquierda algo se mueve precipitadamente, y volteo alarmado.

Ren se ha sentado derecho, ya no mira por la ventanilla ni está cruzado de brazos. Sus ojos ya no están como perdidos, ahora su cara tiene una extraña mueca, como si luchara por permanecer tranquilo; y está abrochando con manos temblorosas sus cinturón de seguridad.

Yo lo miro extrañado… qué le ocurre a Ren…?

El chico de cabello violeta jala la correa del cinturón hasta que casi provoca que lo hunda en el asiento, y acto seguido, levanta la vista, topándose con mis ojos a unos cuantos centímetros…

Ahora puedo verlo de frente.

Ya no está para nada tranquilo. Su cara se ha crispado, como si estuviera muy pero muy concentrado en recordar algo horrible, y su respiración es agitada, aunque se nota que intenta tranquilizarse…

Desvía sus ojos hermosos de los míos, y nota que no me he abrochado mi cinturón…

-Hoto, tu cinturón…

Lo ignoro, alarmado por su comportamiento

-Ren, qué te ocurre…?

-…Hoto-Hoto, que te abroches el cinturón! Ya vamos a despegar!

-…Estás bien? Pareces espantado…!

Las doradas pupilas del chico más importante para mí están demasiado brillantes cuando Ren pierde la paciencia y me exclama, casi me grita

-HoroHoro! Que te abroches…

No termina, porque de pronto su finas y blancas manos vuelan hacia mi cintura, y toman ambas correas, ajustándolas después con movimientos rápidos e inseguros. Me aprieta hasta que casi me deja sin aire, y acto seguido se asoma hacia el pasillo, casi encimándose en mí…

Ay nanita, que este día se está poniendo bueno…!

El chico echa una mirada rápida al otro par que nos hace compañía

-Yoh! Ya te pusiste el cinturón?

Yoh lo mira con una sonrisa somnolienta, apartando un audífono de su oreja para poder escuchar lo que Ren dice

-Sipi! Listo, Ren!

El de la tongari no hace mucho caso, y desvía la mirada en cuanto el otro chico asiente con al cabeza. Luego mira a Ryu

-Idiota…!

-Presente, bonito y dispuesto, Rencito!

Dice Ryu con sonsonete antes de que mi compañero diga media sílaba. El señorito regresa a su antigua posición, y en ese preciso momento, el avión da una ligera sacudida y comienza a moverse. Mi estómago rebota.

No puedo aguantar la emoción…! Es la primera vez que me subo a un avión, y les digo la verdad? Esto está buenísimo! Intento asomarme por la ventanilla, para poder ver cómo recorremos la pista de despegue

-Mira Ren! Nos estamos moviendo…!

-Claro que nos estamos moviendo, idiota!- espeta, de malas pulgas –Así despegan los aviones, tomando vuelo, pedazo de animal!

-Uy, te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama, Rentado…?

Siento como poco a poco el avión toma más y más fuerza, y da un par de saltos, a punto de despegarse del suelo…

-Cállate el hocico, imbecil! Y haz el favor de sentarte, que esto no es un parque de diversiones! Compórtate como si fueras un…!

No alcanzo a oír cómo debo comportarme, porque siento que mi estómago cae hasta mis pies y el avión deja de tocar el piso… Puedo ver a través de lo poco de ventanilla que queda a mi alcance que la sombra del artefacto se hace cada vez más pequeña, y los edificios y casas pasan a toda velocidad debajo de nosotros, y nos elevamos, nos elevamos, nos elevamos…

…y no puedo respirar, no puedo respirar, no puedo respirar…

Miro hacia abajo, queriendo descubrir qué carajos obstruye el flujo de aire hacia mis pulmones, y descubro el motivo de mi asfixia…

…y casi me da un infarto…

-…R-Ren…! eh, te importaría soltarme…?

La punta del cabello del Tao me hace cosquillas en la barbilla. Y eso es porque Ren me está abrazando. Y no un abrazo cualquiera. Me está aferrando con todas sus fuerzas!

Dioses! Gracias! Éste debe ser mi día de suerte…!

Cof, cof…!

Bueno, tal vez si pudiera respirar un poco, mi día perfecto posiblemente durara más…

-…Ren? Suéltame! Ahem, no puedo respirar…!

El chico levanta la mirada lentamente, y me mira a los ojos unos momentos, con las pupilas de nuevo dilatadas y húmedas… En cuanto me mira a los ojos parece despertar, y dando un respingo, me suelta algo escaldado y vuelve a su asiento, clavando sus hermosos ojos en el vacío…

…

Han de pensar que me siento soñado, no?

Pues sí! Aunque…

No creí que un abrazo de Ren fuera de esas magnitudes… Pero lo volvería a repetir! Auque me rompa las costillas!

Me aclaro la garganta, nervioso y sintiendo que la sangre se agolpa en mis mejillas. Mi corazón late a millón por hora, si eso es posible, y entrelazo mis dedos para que no me tiemblen las manos. Tan contento estoy.

Estoy tan satisfecho de haberme levantado con el pié derecho, que casi ni me doy cuenta que de repente la luz que entra por las ventanillas se debilita un poco, y el aparatote en el que estamos metidos comienza a bambolearse un poco. Se escucha ruido de estática, y luego la voz del amable piloto…

-Para su información, estamos pasando por una zona de turbulencia. Por favor permanezcan sentados, y con los cinturones ajustados. Gracias…

Ah? Turbulencia?

Aaaaah, con que ésta es la famosa turbulencia! Aquella a la que todos temen! Pero si es solo un vil balanceo! Es como ir en un autobús y pasar por un bache…! Vaya, por qué será que la gente que me ha hablado de la turbulencia se espanta tanto…?

-Aaah…

Eh? Quién jadea?

Miro a mi izquierda casi sin darme cuenta, y me encuentro con que Ren de nuevo está ajustándose el bendito cinturón hasta que casi le corta la circulación, y acto seguido clava las uñas es los brazos de los asientos, con la respiración errática…

Y si no estoy loco, tengo la ligera impresión de que…

A Ren le da miedo volar!

…

-Ren? Estás bien?

Pregunto con cautela y en voz baja, no vaya a ser que el señorito me suelte un zarpazo por andarlo sobresaltando… El muchacho voltea a verme, con su mueca fiera de siempre, pero con la cara algo más pálida de lo normal

-Por supuesto que me encuentro bien, baboso! Estoy en perfectas condiciones, así que haz el favor de ocuparte de tus propios asu…

Me ocuparía de lo mío, pero el avión da una nueva sacudida, algo más violenta que las anteriores, y Ren de nuevo se aferra al asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello, cerrando los ojos y haciendo caso omiso de que yo estoy ahí…

Bueno, Ren está sufriendo. Y si hay algo que no soporto, es ver a la persona que más quiero sufrir ante mis ojos. Y pienso ponerle solución.

Sin decir nada y sin pedir permiso, tomo la suave mano del chico, y la separo de la tela con algo de trabajo, ya que Ren está en verdad paralizado. Luego tomo el brazo del asiento que nos separa, y lo levanto, para que entre nosotros no haya nada que estorbe. Ren me mira con sus hermosos ojos completamente abiertos, pero está mudo. Ahora, aguantando la respiración, ya que estoy a punto de arriesgar mi vida, me arrimo hacia él.

Y lo abrazo por los hombros.

Siento mis mejillas calientes, pero eso no tiene importancia si puedo lograr que los nervios de Ren se calmen, aunque sea un poco.

No puedo creer que me haya atrevido a hacer lo que hice. Y más aún, no puedo creer que Ren se deje proteger…

Pasan unos momentos algo tensos, en completo silencio, en medio de nubes y sobresaltos que da el avión. Y luego…

Lenta, muy lentamente, siento que su brazo derecho pasa por detrás de mi espalda, y me rodea. Después, Ren eleva su brazo izquierdo y lo posa en mi pecho, cubriéndome por completo. Abrazándome.

Apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, y así quedamos, muy juntos, yo sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse; y escuchando cómo poco a poco la respiración de mi amado Ren va calmándose. Después de un tiempo delicioso que se me hizo eterno, siento que Ren me aferra con menos fuerza, y veo que su cabeza se reclina, totalmente relajado.

Se ha dormido…

La turbulencia ha pasado. Pero no pienso soltarlo por nada del mundo! Así que respiro profundo, completamente feliz, y miro cómo las nubes quedan atrás, a través de la ventanilla…

Hoy es un día precioso…

-¡HOTO-HOTO!

WAAAGH!

Abro los ojos, espantado, y miro alrededor en busca del incendio… o por qué otra causa me habrían pegado semejante grito?

Un momento…

-YO NO SOY NINGÚN HOTO-HOTO!

Espeto, sintiendo cómo se me infla una venita en la frente. Observo a la única persona que se encuentra conmigo, y que por default tiene que ser quien pegó semejante alarido.

Ren sonríe, sarcástico

-Vaya, no cabe duda que eres un completo inútil, Hoto-Hoto! Durmiéndote en público…

…

Qué?

Bajo el puño, que había levantado para darle un buen coscorrón al ojidorado jodón, y echo un vistazo a mi alrededor…

Estamos sentados en una banca del parque. Hay algunas personas caminando por la acera, apuradas y con bolsas de la compra en las manos, todas bien abrigadas, ya que hace frío. El cielo es gris, aunque algo más despejado el día de hoy.

Y es que ya estamos en invierno.

Para ser más exactos, hoy es Noche Buena…

Cuando termino de inspeccionar el lugar, regreso mi mirada hacia aquellos ojotes dorados tan bonitos y que tanto me fascinan. Espero encontrarme a Ren mirando hacia otro lado, vigilando que nadie me haya visto hacer semejante espectáculo roncando, pero en cuanto volteo, mi corazón da una voltereta hacia atrás, ya que el chinito me está mirando también. Y con la expresión más encantadora que jamás le vi.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, y me pongo precipitadamente de pie, buscando las palabras apropiadas para disimular tal reacción.

-…Eeeeh…

-No cabe duda de que eres un completo bobo, Hoto-Hoto.

Murmura él, sonriendo para sí. Yo lo miro, con una segunda venita inflada en la frente

-CUAL BOBO!

Él guarda silencio unos minutos, ladeando la cabeza. Luego, sus hermosas pupilas vuelven a clavarse en mis ojos, y Ren dice en voz baja

-Oye, más te vale que nos demos prisa. Hao ha llamado, me dijo que Anna está hecha una furia porque no sabe donde estamos…

Eh? Hao? Anna?

-Y qué hace Hao alertándonos? Más aún, qué hace Anna buscándonos…!

Ren se levanta también, tomando su bufanda y colocándosela en el cuello

-Según él que Manta llamó. Nos ha invitado a pasar la noche en su casa.

-…Hm?

-Si, y por lo que sé, debe haber invitado a bastante gente. Sabiendo cómo es la familia Oyamada, han de haber grandes personalidades en aquél lugar, así que debes sentirte honrado de haber sido invitado, Hoto-Hoto…

Yo lo miro a la cara, algo confundido.

-Qué extraño. Manta sabe perfectamente la fecha de hoy. Por qué no esperó a que pasara Navidad para invitarnos a su casa, eh?

…

Ren casi cae al suelo, pero luego me pega un coscorrón

-IDIOTA! Manta nos invitó a pasar NAVIDAD en su casa, bakota!

Yo me sobo el chichón que me está saliendo justo en la cholla.

-Ok, ya capisqué… Oye Ren, deja de golpearme!

Él le da un golpe elegante a la bufanda, que por sí sola le da una vuelta entera al cuello, y luego me mira altanero.

-Dejaré de golpearte cuando comiences a pensar, imbecil. O sea, nunca.

Oye!

-Ahora, recoge tu estúpido juguete, y vámonos a la posada para cambiarnos. La cita en la mansión Oyamada es en un par de horas.

El Tao comienza a caminar, sin voltear para mirar si lo sigo. Yo recojo mi "estúpido juguete", y enfurruñado le espeto

-Si lo tengo es culpa tuya, Tiburoncín…

Ren no voltea

-Es que iba bien contigo. Un estúpido juguete para un estúpido shaman. Una excelente combinación.

Decido no responder a eso. Me doy prisa, y alcanzo a Ren antes de doblar la esquina. Y es que en el fondo, estoy muy contento de que Ren me haya regalado un sustituto tan fabuloso para mi snowboard, ya que aquí no nieva todo el año.

La patineta azul y negro se bambolea en mi mano mientras camino al lado del chico que más quiero.

------------------------------------

-VAYA! Hasta que se dan el lujo de llegar!

-Vamos Annita, no los regañes!

-Me vale queso, Yoh Asakura! No es excusa para que éste par ande de vagos por las calles, y menos en éstas fechas!

-Pensé que no te gustaba la Navidad, Annita…

-NO ME GUSTA!

-Entonces…?- replicó Yoh valientemente, con una sonrisa en su despreocupado rostro. Las mejillas de la itako se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero no tardó en responder

-No me gustan las malditas celebraciones occidentales! Pero me guste o no, hay gente ignorante que las celebra, y el simple hecho de que éste par de babosos ande por las calles cuando debería estar en casa haciendo los quehaceres me ENFERMA!

La rubia guardó silencio, y ni "el par de vagos" ni nadie más de los espectadores decidió contradecirla, aunque lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido… hasta que

-Pero Annita, eso qué tiene que ver con que Horo y Ren anden afuera?

Lyzerg y Tamao cerraron los ojos para no ver cómo el pobre del menor de los Asakura era formidablemente cacheteado por la señora de la casa. Acto seguido, Anna Kyôuyama ordenó, subiendo las escaleras tan fuerte que sus pasos resonaban en toda la cuadra

-Manta nos ha citado a las ocho en punto. Estén listos y presentables, no pienso hacer el ridículo delante de la gente!

El portazo en la planta alta hizo eco en toda la posada, y chicas y chicos suspiraron con alivio.

-Vaya que tu noviecita está de malas, eh?

Se burló Hao, mirando el nudo de brazos y piernas que yacía adolorido en el suelo, denominado como "Yoh". El de los audífonos rió, aunque algo ahogado por los dientes que le faltaban

-No es eso, es que se encuentra nerviosa porque no sabe qué ponerse…

-Joven Yoh, se encuentra bien!

La pelirosada Tamao acudió en ayuda del pobre nudo con audífonos, y éste se lo agradeció con otra sonrisita desdentada. Hao dejó de poner atención a su gemelo, y se dirigió al chico de la tongari, cruzando los brazos

-Y bien? Dónde andaban? Haciendo compras de último minuto?

Lyzerg sonrió, conciliador

-Vamos Hao, tú también? Déjalos en paz!

Ren hizo un gesto de impaciencia

-No hace falta, Lyzerg. No estábamos haciendo nada.

Hao sonrió, macabramente, y se acercó hasta que estuvo equidistante a ambos chicos

-Bueno, está bien. De todos modos, lo que hagan éste par no nos concierne. Todo mundo tiene derecho a tener un poco de intimidad…

El ainu se sonrojó hasta las raíces de los cabellos, y poco le faltó a Ren para secundarlo. En vez de eso, el Tao fingió la mejor tos que se le daba mientras pensaba en una buena respuesta a tal acusación. Pilikka miraba el intercambio de palabras con los brazos cruzados, y golpeando impacientemente el suelo con un pié, obviamente no entendiendo ni jota.

-Oigan, vamos a prepararnos o van a quedarse ahí charlando toda la tarde?

HoroHoro cruzó ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza

-Cállate Pilikka. Todavía tenemos tiempo…

En el rincón olvidado, Tamao dio un respingo

-Oh no! No sé qué ponerme! No tengo la menor idea de qué hay que llevar a una reunión de gala! Cómo me peinaré? Qué bolso debo llevar? Me pondré pendientes? Podré ir de kimono? No será muy tradicional? Me veré muy mal si no voy con un vestido de noche? Y si no está escotado? Qué dirán si…?

Lyzerg le dirigió una mirada de auxilio a Pilikka, y en el acto la peliazulada tomó a la kokurri por los hombros y la arrastró escaleras arriba…

-Ven Tamao. Nos arreglaremos juntas…

-…Si tan solo el joven Ryu se encontrara aquí…!- se quejó Tamao

-Pero Ryu está de compras, así que tendrás que contentarte conmigo…!

Los demás alcanzaron a escuchar a la chica pelirosada sollozar antes de que el sonido de una puerta corrediza cerrándose acallara a ambas muchachas. Lyzerg dio un hondo suspiro, y Horo se hurgó una oreja mientras comentaba

-No sé cual es el problema con las chicas. Se ponen nerviosísimas si de vestirse elegante se refiere. Lo bueno es que yo sé perfectamente como ir elegante a una reunión de etiqueta…

Los tres shamanes los miraron asombrados, y Lyzerg preguntó intrigado

-En serio? Cómo se va a las reuniones elegantes, HoroHoro?

Horo abrió un ojo y lo miró, como si procediera a explicarle algo tan fácil como que dos y dos da veintidós

-Pues solo te sacas la etiqueta de la camisa y levantas el meñique, obviamente…

…

Ren levantó su mandíbula del suelo antes de exclamar

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ASÍ PIENSAS IR ÉSTA NOCHE!

Horo sonrió

-Está bien, no te lo digo…

Ren lo tomó del cuello

-¡SABANDIJA! No pienso hacer el ridículo con un idiota mal vestido y estúpido como tú!

El mayor de los Asakura le sonrió a Lyzerg con complicidad, antes de acercarse a ambos chicos con cara de tener todo un plan concebido en mente

-Bueno, es verdad que Hoto-Hoto no puede ir vestido como mendigo ésta noche, en eso el Tigrecito tiene razón…

Ren sacó humo por las orejas

-Me llamo REN, y claro que tengo razón!

Hao lo interrumpió con un gesto

-Por eso el Tigrecito ayudará al Hoto-Hoto a vestirse, no es así?

Ésta vez, Ren sí que se puso rojo, y no decir de HoroHoro…

-…C-cómo!

Farfulló el Tao, y antes de que el ainu pudiera quejarse también, Hao tomó al par de vagos y los empujó escaleras arriba

-Vamos muchachos! Dense prisa! Tenemos apenas una hora y media!

Ren miró al sonriente Hao con rencor y las mejillas coloradas, antes de seguir de mala gana al peliazul escaleras arriba. Desde abajo, Hao y Lyzerg alcanzaron a oír a HoroHoro burlarse

-Qué se siente que no te llamen por tu nombre?

-Cállate, Hoto-Hoto!

-…Tigrecito…

-Que te calles!

Ren dio un portazo, y Lyzerg suspiró por tercera vez en aquél día. El mayor de los Asakura lo miró, sonriente, y el inglés sonrió algo preocupado

-No crees que los estás presionando mucho, Hao…?

-Para nada! Ya verás que a más tardar en Año Nuevo, ésta pareja será pareja…

Lyzerg se sonrojó, y abrió la boca apara comentar algo; pero se lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio. El recibidor quedó callado unos instantes, y luego los pasos de Hao hicieron eco en la desierta planta baja de la pensión.

Hao tomó la barbilla de Lyzerg y la levantó, obligando a que lo mirara

-Te molesta que ande de cupido…?

Lyzerg desvió sus ojos de los oscuros de Hao, frunciendo el ceño.

-No es eso… es que los estás ayudando mucho…

Hao apoyó su otra mano en la mejilla del inglés

-Y…? Se nota a kilómetros que ambos se quieren. No me digas que no.

-…Pero…

-…Pero…?

Repitió el shaman de fuego, acariciando las mejillas de Lyzerg con los pulgares. El inglés sintió que se sonrojaba, pero no dejó de parecer enojado.

-Hm? Qué te molesta?

Lyzerg miró otra vez dentro de las pupilas oscuras que lo veían fijamente, y Hao abrió los ojos, asombrado

-Ah, ya veo qué te ocurre…

-Te he dicho que no me leas la mente…!

Hao lo ignoró, y rió divertido

-Estás celoso!

El peliverde se escandalizó, y su cara se tornó roja como una amapola

-Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así! Si a mí no puede gustarme nadie, ya te he dicho que yo solo te quiero a…

Hao lo calló colocando un dedo en sus labios, y luego dijo en voz muy baja

-Estás celoso porque nadie nos ayudó a nosotros, o me equivoco?

Lyzerg desvió de nuevo sus verdes ojos, y asintió enfurruñado y sonrojado. Hao soltó la carcajada, y el inglés volvió a molestarse

-Deja de reírte! No te burles de mí!

De pronto Lyzerg se encontró atrapado entre los brazos del otro chico, y sintió en su oreja el cálido aliento de Hao

-Vamos, no te pongas así. Sabes que somos diferentes a ellos dos, y que es muy poco probable que se confiesen sus sentimientos si nos les damos un pequeño empujón. Además…

El pelilargo volvió a levantarle la barbilla, y completó, mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa

-…No creo que tú tengas mucha experiencia en eso de declararte, o me equivoco, Lyzerg…?

El pobre peliverde volvió a sonrojarse

-Ya te he dicho que estaba apunto de confesártelo!

-Ajá…

-En serio!

-Sí, te creo...

-Hao, te estoy diciendo la verdad! Qué mas quieres que te diga!

El Asakura sonrió con malicia.

-Mejor cállate. Hablas demasiado.

Lyzerg recibió un cálido beso en los labios, y se quedó parado en medio del recibidor mientras Hao subía las escaleras, advirtiéndole al inglés

-Si quieres más, mas te vale dejar de perder el tiempo y venir a cambiarte. Nos queda una hora apenas.

Los pasos del shaman de fuego se perdieron escaleras arriba, y Lyzerg se quedó muy quieto, enfurruñado y luchando consigo mismo para quedarse parado en aquél lugar. Después de escasos diez segundos, Lyzerg suspiró derrotado y siguió a Hao escaleras arriba.

El piso inferior quedó sumido en un corto silencio, pero entonces, desde una esquina…

-Chicos, ayúdenme! Sigo hecho nudo! No me dejen aquí solito, buaaaaa…!

--------------------------------

Después de un par de horas que me parecieron un par de siglos, salimos a una hora decente de la tal pensión, a tiempo para llegar… a tiempo. Manta nos recibió en persona, igual de bajito pero pareciendo todo un heredero, enfundado en su esmoquin y con una nochebuena en la solapa. De muy mal gusto, a mi parecer, pero bueno… Los ricos suelen ser tan extravagantes…!

Ahem, ahem…

Bueno, Manta no es tan extravagante como para rentar un hotel para él solo y alojar cadáveres en la bodega, pero bueno… Al menos no partió un camión en mitad de una avenida…

Okay. Supongo que lo de la nochebuena puedo pasarlo por alto, pero solo porque nos invitó a su reunión de Navidad. Aunque coincido con Anna en eso de celebrar fiestas occidentales, no puedo negar que el salón es lo bastante grande para alojar cómodamente a los centenares de personas que nos encontramos ahí, y además a dos docenas de pinos de Navidad, mesas con bocadillos, pista de baile, podio, meseros azarosos y demás agregados.

Siendo tan exigente como soy, a la reunión de los Oyamada le pongo… un nueve. Hasta ahora. Y eso porque una fiesta mía sería muy distinta… Bastante, de hecho.

Empezando porque en mi casa hace SIGLOS que no celebramos una fiesta, y si de puro milagro a mi padre se le pasara por la cabeza invitar a alguien que no esté muerto y manipulado, de seguro el salón sería tres veces más grande, por lo menos. Tal vez no haya tanta gente, y eso lo puedo asegurar porque la poca gente que conocemos que no hemos asesinado o que no quiere borrarnos del mapa, son precisamente, ésta decena de bobos.

Bobos a los que les debo mi vida. Y que parecen muy muy muuuy divertidos.

Me extraña que Anna se vea tan sonrosada, apenas habiendo declarado que no le gusta la Navidad, porque a mi me parece todo lo contrario. O bueno, tal vez no le guste la dichosa fecha, pero de que le encantan las fiestas, le encantan. Ahora se encuentra girando y girando en la pista de baile entre los brazos de su prometido.

Me alegro de que al menos hoy Annita quite esa cara de malas pulgas, porque le verdad se ve preciosa cuando se divierte.

Y me admiro de que Yoh pueda moverse con tanta agilidad, después de la paliza que la chica le dio en la tarde… Bueno, viniendo de Yoh Asakura, ya casi nada me sorprende.

Hablando de los Asakura…

Me pregunto si los Oyamada y compañía son japoneses de mente MUY abierta, o de plano son americanos. Y eso porque Hao se la ha pasado con Lyzerg todo lo que va de la noche. Bueno, no toda. Después de que Manta llamó a seguridad después del susto que Hao le pegó cuando llegamos, las cosas se calmaron y el hermano de Yoh no quita los ojos de Lyzerg. Ni las manos… tal vez le da miedo que Manta vuelva a mandar que lo detengan y quiere llevarse al inglesito con él si vuelve a ocurrir…

Y bueno, cómo no iba a llamar a seguridad? Qué pensarían ustedes si de pronto se presenta a su puerta el último loco que quiso conquistar el mundo, muy arregladito y trajeadito? Yo le cerraba la puerta en las narices, por los menos.

Ah si, regresando a lo de mente abierta. Si no les molesta a ésta gente que un par de muchachos anden muy acarameladitos por los rincones oscuros, puedo anotarme un punto a mi favor… Así si se me ocurre cortejar a Horo ésta noche, al menos no me van a ver feo…

…

Aunque no pienso hacerlo! A menos de que me vuelva loco o me tome treinta botellas de sidra. Y eso que la sidra no me gusta.

Al que sí parece gustarle es al idiota del peinado ridículo. Y no me refiero a HoroHoro, porque mi Horo no es idiota. Bueno, tal vez algo distraído, pero ése no es el caso. Me refiero a Bokutou no Ryu, que ya fue a parar al baño por lo menos cinco veces en lo que va de la noche de tanto que ha bebido. Y no a cantar Oaxaca, sino a "evacuar", como dicen los letreros luminosos. Ya saben, esos de Ruta de Evacuación.

Me pregunto si alguien en serio cree que los letreros apuntan hacia los baños… Sería interesante verlo…

-Joven Ren, se está divirtiendo?

-Eh? Ah, si Tamao, estoy bien.

La chica vuelve a lo suyo, y yo la maldigo por lo bajo. Yo aquí cavilando, y ella interrumpiendo.

Por cierto que, si yo no parezco divertido, ella menos. Se la ha pasado sentada todo el rato. Al principio, Yoh la sacó a bailar una canción, y luego Lyzerg, muy caballeroso el inglesito, bailó una canción lenta con ella. Después de eso, ambos se fueron con sus respectivas parejas y la dejaron aquí arrumbada, al lado mío. Yo la sacaba a bailar si no fuera por un par de pequeños inconvenientes:

Uno: no quiero sacarla a bailar. Y dos: no sé bailar.

…

Ok, lo dije. Yo, el Gran Ren Tao, heredero de la Dinastía más grande de toda Chica, no sé algo tan sencillo como mover los pies al ritmo de una estúpida melodía.

Y para ser sincero, no pienso aprender. Al menos no hasta que me arme de valor y le pida a Jun el favor de enseñarme. Porque según sé, el hombre es el que lleva la pareja, el que la guía. Imagínense si saco a Tamao a bailar. Sería un completo desastre. Sin mencionar el ridículo que haría, de seguro me tropezaría, porque tengo dos pies izquierdos.

Hasta me da envidia la pelirosada, porque la he visto bailar ése par de canciones y no lo hace nada mal… Ah, las ventajas de tener un lugar al cual pertenecer desde pequeño…

Otro par que parece que se la está pasando de pocas pulgas son, de hecho, el dúo dinámico. Y vaya que es dinámico. El par de ainus se la han pasado de esquina a esquina de éste enorme salón, y de regreso. Socializando. Algo que a mí no se me da. Qué daría yo por amarrar a HoroHoro a una silla y sentarlo enfrente mío, para así poder mirarlo la noche entera.

Pero no, no me atrevo. Sin mencionar que el chico me maldeciría de por vida. Prefiero dejarlo correr libremente. Literalmente.

-¡Hoto-Hoto, deja de correr como burro sin mecate! Te vas a caer con ése par de patotas que traes! Además, estás haciendo el ridículo!

El chico se detiene frente a mí, y hago un esfuerzo para no sonrojarme cuando me doy cuenta de que me mira a mí y sólo a mí. Aunque sea para mentarme la madre, pero me mira a mí nada más, y con eso me basta.

-Mira, Tigrecito…

…Hijo de…!

-…NO es mi culpa que tengas hemorroides y por eso prefieras no moverte, pero deja de joderme, que yo estoy bien sanito. Ahora, si no te molesta, la hija del primo de la amiga de la hermana de Manta me está esperando en aquél rincón, así que, con tu permiso…

Horo se va, y yo siento que echo humo por las orejas. Casi puedo escuchar el zumbido que hace el vapor saliendo a presión por mi cabeza. Sigo al chico con la mirada, y puedo darme cuenta de que no soy el único que lo hace. Bastantes chicas a lo largo del salón siguen su gracioso andar con una mirada que no puede catalogarse como sólo de "interés".

Ésta bola de viejas anda tras los huesitos de mi Horo! Y todo por mi culpa!

No pueden negar que si no hubiera sido por mí, ahorita Hoto-Hoto se la estaría paseando por todos lados con la etiqueta fuera de la camisa y el meñique levantado. Pero gracias a mí, ahora el peliazul anda como un chico decente, combinado a la perfección, en colores claros y trajeado adecuadamente. De su cabello ni hablar, no pude convencerlo para que se pasara un peine.

Ahem, ahem, el burro hablando de orejas…

Lo que sí, con tanto movimiento de aquí para allá, mi Horo ya se quitó el saco y se sacó la corbata. Trae la camisa con un par de botones desabrochados, como es aceptable después de haber bailado tanto, en caso de Yoh, o de dejar el salón patas-parriba, en caso de HoroHoro…

Y ESO NO DEJA DE ATRAER MIRADAS DE TODAS LAS VIEJAS ZORRAS CON LAS QUE SE TOPA!

…

…Y eso incluye a cierta pelirosada sentada a mi lado.

Tamao Tamamura miró a Horo con la bocota abierta cuando vino a callarme el hocico, y ahora lo mira perderse entre la gente, con sus ojitos bonitos y rosaditos abiertitos y brillantitos. Ah, qué bonito cuadrito!

PUES NO! Una cosa es mirar a una tipa que ni conozco violarse con los ojos a mi precioso Horo, y otra MUY distinta es ver cómo una chica que vive en la misma casa que yo está teniendo una fantasía con él! Esto no lo voy a permitir!

La mato, la mato, juro por los dioses que la mato…!

…Bueno, si la mato como me gusta en medio de tanta gente, de seguro todos los comensales van a regresar la cena… Tal vez sólo le haga la noche imposible a la kokurri…

Mírala, bien guardadito que se la tenía, maldita zorra! Yo aquí creyéndola una niña boba e inocente, y es peor que una… una…!

…

Mejor guardo silencio, que si ella se tenía callado que le gusta un chico y hago escándalo, imagínense qué dirá ella si se entera que me pasa lo mismo… igual y el que termina encajado en un tenedor gigante y rodeado de llamas, soy yo…

Horo vuelve a pasar enfrente de nosotros, seguido de su hermana y una chica que no conozco y no pienso conocer. Y si a alguien se le ocurre presentármela, será lo último que la pobre haga en su insignificante vida!

Los sigo con la mirada. Y la shaman a mi lado hace lo propio…

Basta. Si no puedo torturar hasta la muerte a aquella muchacha que seguía como perro a mi Horo, al menos me desquitaré con la niñita rosa que está al lado…

-Ahem… Tamao…?

Ella voltea a verme sobresaltada, como si despertara de un sueño… o de una fantasía. De todos modos, en mi caso, es una pesadilla.

-Dígame, joven Ren…

Se pone roja. Mas le vale que yo no le guste, porque entonces sufrirá lentamente… Le daría alas y luego se las cortaría, para que se estrelle contra el suelo y quede hecha puré de Tamao.

Ahem, ahem…

-Dime, te gusta HoroHoro?

Directo al grano. La mandíbula de la chica se desencaja y cae al suelo. Si Tamao estaba roja antes, el color que ahora ha tomado su cara puede catalogarse como cercano al púrpura. Yo mantengo mi pose de analista psicológico, y no me importa que ella comience a hiperventilarse. Precisamente por eso le pregunté.

-…A-ah, joven Ren… po-porqué me pregunta e-eso…?

Porque se te nota en la cara, babosa.

-Pues porque debe gustarte algún muchacho, no? Además, Yoh ya no te atrae.

Su mandíbula vuelve a caer al piso, y yo siento como la hiel escurre por mis orejas. Lo que sea para mantener sus ojos lejos de mi Horo.

-Como sa-sabe que el joven Yoh me gustaba? Co-como sabe que ya no me atrae? Como se di-dio cuenta de que el joven HoroHoro me gusta a-ahora…?

…Cómo es posible que puedas tartamudear tantas veces seguidas sin morderte la lengua…?

Sonrío, preparando mi siguiente movimiento…

-Bueno, algunas cosas son obvias, Tamao…

Ella me mira, entre asombrada y avergonzada, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que ya no se me ocurre nada más para ponerla a sufrir… hmm… será mejor que estire las piernas. En otras palabras: patas, pa qué las quiero…

-Me permites. Tamao…? Ahora vengo.

Me pongo de pie, listo para correr si la chica se pone a llorar o alguna actividad digna de una muchacha avergonzada, pero en eso me distrae de mi huida el comienzo de una nueva canción, y alcanzo a ver por el rabillo del ojo a cierta figura alta y peliazulada, con una cabellera violeta MUY pero muy cerca suyo…

Casi sin darme cuenta, fijo los ojos en el par de chicos que danzan en la pista… bueno, "danzar" es un decir… mas bien, el término correcto sería "El chico hace gala de sus habilidades para esquivar puntapiés".

Definitivamente la hija del primo de la amiga de la hermana de Manta debe ser tan mala bailando como yo… si no es que más…

La (maldita zorra estúpida arrastrada bulímica y fea) chica de cabello violeta (colorante barato), embutida en un (horrendo) vestido (DEMASIADO) escotado, hace su mejor intento de "bailar", llevada por mi hermoso Horo…

MALDITO! Cómo se atreve! Cómo se atreve a sacar a bailar a una palito de pan como ésa vieja!

…

Bueno, mejor no me quejo, que es muy poco probable que se le ocurra sacarme a mí a bailar… además de que sería suicidio de mi parte… Lo que sí, es que la chica pareciera que quiere tirarle a patadas las espinillas a HoroHoro… y siento que me hierve la sangre!

…Y ES QUE LA MATO…!

-Hija de…!

-Hm? Dijo algo, joven Ren…?

Diablos, creo que estoy pensando en voz alta… Volteo a ver a la pelirosada con un intento de sonrisa en la cara

-Hnn… No es nada, Tamao…

-TAMAOOOOO…!

AAAGH! Qué manera de pegar de gritos…! Pilikka sale de entre la gente, empujando a un viejito en el proceso, y el pobre anciano va a dar al duro suelo… Lo levantaría, pero estoy de malas, además de que no es mi estilo… y además, fue muy gracioso verlo azotar contra el suelo, la verdad… Sin mencionar que ya lo chupó el diablo.

-…Se-se-se-se-se…!

-…Vamos Tamao! Hay que bailar!

-…Se-se-se-se-se…!

-…Vamos! No seas tímida…! Baila conmigo…!

-…Se-se-se-se-se…!

La ainu peliazulada sigue insistiendo, zarandeando a Tamao por un brazo, y la chica de cabellera rosada no deja de repetir su "se-se-se", intentando terminar la frase que Pilikka no le deja decir… Mi cuñada repite por enésima vez…

-…Tamao…! Por favor…!

-…Se-se-señorita Pilikka…!

Vaya, hasta que pudo completar la oración…! Pilikka la mira, con los ojos muy húmedos, al parecer sin haberse percatado de que me encuentro ahí…

-Tamao! Por favor! Ven a bailar conmigo…!

Tamao la mira perpleja, atónita de lo insistente que puede ser la chica… Y para ser sincero, yo también estoy extrañado. Por qué sólo no la jala del brazo y ya? Para qué tanto jelengue…? De repente, la hermana de HoroHoro baja la voz hasta que es apenas audible sobre el sonido de la música a todo volumen, y dice en tono casi de súplica

-Ándale Tammy! No seas mala, enséñame a bailar…!

…

Ah, parece que no soy el único imbecil que no baila… Tamao parece escandalizada, mirando como desesperada a Pilikka primero, y luego a su hermano que gira y gira en la pista, a Pilikka, a HoroHoro, a Pilikka, a HoroHoro, a Pilikka, a HoroHoro…

Yo finjo demencia para enterarme del chisme…

-Ay, señorita Pilikka… es que…

De pronto la canción termina, y Tamao pega un salto, espantada. Se puede saber qué le pasa a ésta chica? Miro de reojo hacia la pista, donde HoroHoro hace ademanes de disculpa hacia la chica de (falso) cabello violeta, con cara de no querer bailar más… bueno, ya era HORA!

HoroHoro hace un gesto con la mano hacia la muchacha, y se aleja de ella sin darle la espalda… De pronto voltea, y nos ve, y se dirige en nuestra dirección, con una expresión mezcla de alivio y de "SOCORRO!"

Tamao se sonroja de inmediato. Pero para su desgracia y mi deleite, Horo se dirige a mí, y se seca un sudor imaginario de la frente.

-No inventen… la hija del primo de la amiga de la hermana de Manta parece jugadora de soccer…! Casi me pone la zancadilla…!

No puedo evitar sonreír burlón

-No me digas que no baila de maravilla. Por qué no vas otro rato? No la dejes esperando…!

Él me mira con ganas de arrancarme los ojos

-Estás loco? Apenas y me la pude sacar de encima! Le dije que venía a tomar algo…

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-La mesa de bebidas está del otro lado, genio.

El ainu se percata de que tengo razón, y me mira a los ojos, irritado

-Gracias por nada, Rentado…

-De nada, Hoto-Hoto.

Ya les dije que discutir con éste cabeza hueca me pone de buenas? Pero mi regocijo es interrumpido por el chillido insistente de cierta chica peliazulada… otra vez.

-TAMAOOO! Ándalee!

La kokurri de nuevo se ve presionada, y mira completamente roja a Pilikka, aunque dirige discretas miradas al ainu parado a mi lado… no dice ni pío, y Horo parece intrigado. Para aliviar la tensión, el ainu le pega un grito a su hermana

-Qué te pasa, Pilikka? Deja de hacer escándalo!

Ella ignora el comentario

-Es que le estoy diciendo a Tammy que me enseñe a bailar, pero no quiere…!

"Tammy" niega con la cabeza, apurada y escandalizada

-Señorita Pilikka, por favor! Claro que no…!

Luego baja la voz, tanto que apenas y puedo escucharla

-LoquepasaesquequieroversieljovenHoroHoromeinvitaabailar!

…

MALDITA ZORRA!

Siento que de nuevo me hierve la sangre, y aprieto los puños, encajándome las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Pilikka le dedica a Tamao una elocuente mirada, y acto seguido, sonríe, cómplice.

-Aaaaah, ya veo…

Horo mira a ambas chicas, confundido. Es obvio que no escuchó ni una palabra… Que no se te ocurra sacar a ésa tipeja a bailar, Hoto-Hoto, porque te mato! Su hermana carraspea, posando sus ojos azules en el suelo

-Hmm, pensándolo mejor, puedo pedirle a otra persona que me enseñe…

Si, como a tu hermano, por ejemplo… Si yo no puedo tenerlo, nadie puede!

Pilikka sonríe de oreja a oreja, y para mi desconcierto, me mira los ojos

-Qué dices, Ren? Me sacas a bailar…?

-¿CÓOMOO!

Pego un brinco, pero al parecer no soy el único que lo hace. A mi lado, el mastodonte peliazul observa a su hermana con los ojos desorbitados

-Estoy sordo o le pediste a éste baka que baile contigo? Estás loca?

Ella lo ignora, y me sonríe, contenta y sonrojada

-Si? Quieres, Ren…?

Qué hago? Si le digo que sí, Horo me mata por celoso. Y si la mando a freír espárragos, Horo me mata por ponerla triste! Nomás esto me faltaba!

…

No me queda más que usar mi último recurso…

-No puedo Pilikka.

-Eh? Por qué no?

-Porque no sé bailar.

Espero un silencio profundo, que el salón entero quede callado y que uno a uno, todos los comensales comiencen a señalarme con el dedo y a burlarse de mí en mi carota… pero en lugar de eso, la música y las risas siguen, mientras escucho a mi lado a HoroHoro decir despreocupadamente

-Ah, no hay problema! Yo te enseño…!

Mi mandíbula y la de Tamao caen al suelo, mientras que Horo me tiende la mano, muy sonriente. Tal vez estoy loco, pero casi puedo ver que sus mejillas están coloradas… de seguro por todo lo que se puso a bailar con la dichosa hija del primo de la amiga de la hermana de Manta…

No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar! Lo último que pensé que podría pasarme…!

Intento controlar los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón, me cruzo de brazos, y cierro los ojos, receloso.

-Estás loco. No puedo bailar contigo, no seas ridículo…

-Claro que puedes, no seas gallina! Ven…

Siento que Horo me toma de la mano, y siento cómo soy jalado entre la multitud, guiado por HoroHoro, hacia un rincón de la pista de baile… La canción termina, y una nueva comienza a sonar de inmediato. Es una melodía movida, y Horo me toma de los hombros y me coloca frente a él, mirándome a los ojos, contento. Acaso se está burlando de mí!

-Bien, Rentado, veamos cómo te mueves…

-Ya te digo que no sé bailar, no seas necio!

Él ignora mi réplica, y siento que todo el color se me sube a la cara

-Pon atención, esto es lo que tienes que hacer…

Me toma de la cintura, mientras sostiene firmemente mi mano derecha entre su manaza… Me mira a los ojos, me atrae hacia sí, y sonríe de nuevo… Y ante su toque, siento que me derrito…

Okay. Pasando por alto la nochebuena en la solapa de Manta, a la reunión de Navidad de los Oyamada le pongo… un diez.

------------------------------------------

Me pregunto qué pasará cuando comiencen a poner canciones más lenturronas… Será divertido ver la cara que ponga Ren, pero es casi seguro que HoroHoro no desperdicia la oportunidad… Jejeje, las cosas están saliendo justo como esperaba.

Ah? Ah, ahora Pilikka por fin ha convencido a Tamao de que bailen juntas… Qué situación tan graciosa, casi puedo sentir compasión de la pobre de Tamao, pero bueh… No todo se puede en éste mundo, y de eso estoy segurísimo. No en balde he vivido tres veces…

La ainu se ríe a carcajadas, zangoloteando a Tamao otra vez, y moviéndose de tal manera que las parejas a su alrededor se alejan un poco, temerosas de que alguna patada les salpique… Bueno, estoy seguro de que Tamao encontrará la manera de domar a esa fierecilla, jejejeje… Los Usui son todo un caso!

Termina la canción, y puedo ver a lo lejos cómo Ren se deshace de HoroHoro, intentando regresar a la silla en la que ha estado sentado toda la noche, pero una nueva melodía comienza a sonar, y Horo lo toma de las manos, impidiéndole alejarse más de dos metros… Ren se pone rojo y reniega, pero HoroHoro sonríe y le coloca una mano en la boca… Oh, qué manera tan eficaz de callarlo…! Aprende rápido, jejeje…

Ren a estas alturas está del color de una cereza, pero no repela más, y de "mala gana" deja que HoroHoro vuelva a tomarlo de la cintura… Lo sé Ren, es algo extraño al principio, pero te prometo que pronto te acostumbrarás, no lo dudes!

Y de mi hermano y su novia, ni sus luces…

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo de lo lindo… toma.

Eh? Ah, tomo la copa que el recién llegado me tiende, y lo beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, corazón…

Refunfuña

-No me digas así… Te oyes extraño!

Sonrío, abrazándolo por la cintura

-Ah, por favor! Como si no te encantara!

Lo atraigo hacia mí, y acaricio su cuello con mis labios… No puedo negar que el ponche me pone cariñoso! Lyzerg cierra los ojos, manso

-No estoy diciendo que no me encante, pero te oyes tan raro hablando así! Además, ese tipo de palabras no van contigo, Hao.

Río quedamente contra su piel

-Hoy todos aprendemos nuevos trucos, no te preocupes…

Qué gran idea venir a pararnos en ésta esquina, oculta entre dos pinos de navidad y una enorme cortina… Podemos ver todo y nadie puede vernos. A menos que ande de fisgón, lo cual le provocaría una incineración gratis de mi parte. Lyzerg se separa de mí, extrañado.

-Cómo que todos aprendemos trucos hoy…?

Señalo con la cabeza hacia la pista de baile, llevándome la copa a los labios

-HoroHoro está aprendiendo a manejar a Ren a su antojo, y Ren está aprendiendo a dejarse querer. Ah, y Pilikka está aprendiendo a bailar y Tamao a quedarse con un palmo de narices, pero ellas no cuentan.

Lyzerg menea la cabeza

-Oye! No seas malo…

-No soy malo! Es la verdad, además vine sólo para supervisar a éste par, recuerdas?

Lo miro a sus ojos verdes, y él frunce el ceño, enfurruñado.

-Hmm, sólo para eso? No para estar conmigo?

Le acaricio una mejilla

-Eso es un bono extra. Sabes que puedo estar contigo cuando me venga en gana. O sea, siempre.

Él mira para otro lado, molesto, y yo río, divertido.

-Ya te dije que te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas?

Él sonríe, despectivo

-Yo no soy lindo.

-No, no lo eres! Tan no-lindo eres, que dos muchachas urgidas te saludaron muy cariñosas cuando fuiste por el ponche, y eso que no te conocían! No creas que no me di cuenta…

Lyzerg pega un respingo, y me mira apenado

-Hao, te juro que no…!

Yo aplico la maniobra de HoroHoro, y le tapo la boca.

-No jures, que también vi que me señalabas a mí mientras estabas con ellas. Y no seas tonto, que sabes perfectamente que eres mío y sólo mío.

Sus ojos brillan, y sonrío, besando mi mano sobre su boca. Él la aparta, y me besa, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Su boca sabe dulce como el ponche, y escucho a lo lejos, el comienzo de una canción lenta. He aquí el momento esperado.

Me separo de Lyzerg, y sonrío, mirando hacia la pista de baile.

La mitad de las parejas han salido en cuando empezó la lenta melodía. Pilikka danza decentemente ésta vez, con los brazos de Tamao alrededor de su cuello, y ambas están muy platicadoras, ya relajadas otra vez.

Aunque contrario a lo que esperaba, ésta vez Ren no intenta huir. Horo y él están parados frente a frente, Ren mirando al suelo y Horo sonriendo avergonzado, ambos diciendo algo que no alcanzo a escuchar. Al final, HoroHoro se encoge de hombros, y toma a Ren nuevamente de la cintura. Lyzerg también observa la escena.

-Tienes razón, están hechos el uno para el otro…

Miro al tigrecito y al ainu dar lentas vueltas al ritmo de la música, rojos como amapolas y sin mirarse a los ojos, y asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Claro. Yo raramente me equivoco.

Apuro lo que queda en mi copa, y tomo a Lyzerg de la cintura. Él coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, y cierra los ojos, dejando que acaricie su mejilla con mis labios mientras bailamos.

Y es que el ponche me pone cariñoso.

---------------------------------------------------

Maki- nwn spero k les haya gustado

Kohaku- X3 no olviden dejarnos review TTwTT saben k s nuestra única razón para seguir viviendo TT.TT

Maki- u.ú y perdonenme x no haber actualizado Still Standing… prometo k pronto subiré el cap 10 n.nU pero primero debo ponerme al día n ste fic, literalmente n-nUU

Kohaku- XD speremos k para el 14 d febrero ya stemos listas. Y si no u-ú ahí nos mandan una carta bomba…

Maki- o-O mejor no, luego kn limpia!

Kohaku- XD olvidalo, Maki-nee-chan…

Maki- weh 0w0 ya nos vamos, volveremos pronto! n0n

Kohaku- n.ñU spero…

Tazuki- c cuidan! n0n

Kohaku-o.O TAZUKI! T dije k no vinieras! X0!

Maki- n.nU hoe…

HoroRen 4ever!

.:Maki Tasui:.


	3. Diciembre 31

Fic shonen ai. No gusta, no lee. Y no deja flames.

-------------------------------

Maki- HOLA! nwn Aki yo, Maki Tasui... y hermanas n.nU

Kohaku- n0n holas...

Tazuki- n-n k gusto volver a leerlos...

Maki- n.n mil disculpas, pero ya stamos aki... cn un día d retraso n-nUU pero stuve rompiéndome la cabeza durante todo ste tiempo o.O y no m creerán...

Kohaku- o.O nuevo sistema creador d fics. Primero scribes tres borradores d kince pags cada uno XP y luego los borras todos y haces el fic definitivo xDD

Tazuki- Maki-nee-chan hizo cuatro intentos antes d escribir ste capitulo n.nU

Maki- soy un asco X.x... y m van a matar, xk terminé el capitulo x-x el día d ayer, y no lo subí TToTT

Kohaku- nwn problemas técnicos...

Maki- weh... ah, y he tomado otra importante decisión o.o me debatía entre si actualizar el cap del 14 el 14 d febrero o tomarm mi tiempo y ponerle más caps al fic o.ó y m he decidido x calidad más k x cantidad o.ó

(aplausos...)

Tazuki- n.n n resumen, k Maki-nee-chan no tiene listo el cap del 14 d feb para hoy nwn

Maki- TT.TT no... gommen ne…

Kohaku- xD d todos modos, prometemos hacerla trabajar para k continúe sus fics o.ó solo le keda una semana d vacaciones X3 y la haremos aprovechar cada minuto!

(más aplausos...)

Maki- wenu... u.u para no molestarlos más, aki tan sus (adorados) reviews... mil gracias! TTwTT a todos x habernos leído...!

**ItachiChan:** TTwTT nu sabes lo feliz k m hace leer k digas esu… sobretodo xk m tardo siglos n subir un mísero cap TT.TT mil gracias, soy feliz... xDD yo spero lo mismo d algo más xplícito (y no pienso mal n.n), ya veremos k pasa... grax x leer! 0w0 ojalá y t guste el cap...

**Princess Nausicaa**: xDD k wenu k t haya gustao! La ídola eres tu X3 x no habert aburrido leyendo TT.TT muxas grax... Ps ya vez XPnu c d dond m salen ideas tan locas X.x creo k c debe a k tengo seco el cerebro X.x pero grax d toos moos nwn. Apoco no s perfecta la idea d Horo y Ren bailando? X33 y esa idea no s mía, c la debes a MarineNeko X3 ella s la mente mayestra... Hao m cae bn d cupido xDD, nunk c m había ocurrido hasta ahora n.n grax x leer, ojalá y ste t guste!

**Kirei Usui:** TTwTT Ren s lindo solo x el hecho d ser Ren x33. Yo tampoco creí k le diera miedo volar o.O pero ya ves... (xDD) TTwTT gracias x tener altas spectativas d nusotras... a ver si sta vez nu t defraudamos TTxTT xk soy chafa (citando a Marine-sempai x3). M gusta hacer sufrir a Tamao xDDnu c xk pero yo tmb pienso lo mismo k tu n.nU y perdona xnu haber actualizado a tiempo TT.TT mátame... Grax x leer, y grax x ponernos esa calificación... m alegro k nu t importe k sea tan largo n-ñ a veces exagero...

**Ran Tao:** n.ñU perdona el lenguaje... prometo no volverlo a hacer TTxTT. Grax x los ánimos nwn m hacen muxa falta n vdd TT.TT. Sii! HoroRen! n0n! Ojalá y ste cap t guste tmb nwn sería feliz...

**MarineNeko: **x3 KYA! Marine-sempai! Noo, d k… xDD grax a ti x semejante imaginación x33 n vdd k aki todos t debemos a ti el fic 0w0 xk todo lo hice alrededor d tu imagen mental nwn soy feliz d k haya sido d tu agrado TTwTT y tmb era mi capricho! XDD K wenu k pienses k le di al clavo TTwTT m haces dichosa... (sí, escríbelo! X3 kero leer más cosas tuyas TT.TT) Perdona x hacert reir, spero k stes mejor nwn. Pensaré detenidamente ese asunto d Pilikka y Tamao o.O a ver k c m ocurre nwn. GRACIAS A TI POR LEER! TTwTT y YO soy la k t alabo a TI! X33 Juanas!

**Horoholikka:** eeh! T has cambiado el nombre! KYAA! X3 ahora suena mucho más mejor xDD. Nu t derritas! Si nu tienes manos cómo vas a escribir tu fic? O.o Nuuuuuuu! TT.TT kero leer k ocurre! TTxTT wenu... no sabes lo feliz k soy d k t gusten mis fics TTxTT (he llegado a pensar k todos ustedes conspiran y m dicen cosas lindas solo para darme gusto o.o no es así? TTxTT) yo tmb spero leer SS pronto... Cuidado cn los parawas violadores! Xox imagínate! (nu, mejor nu n.ñU) Pensaré k onda cn Lamuyzorradetamao y Pilikka xD. Nus leemos, y t mando un bxo! nxn!

**Chocolana:** Aviso: solo continúo el fic xk m gusta mi cabeza tal y como sta en su lugar n.ñUUUU ynu kero k m descuartices TT.TT onegaaai! TToTT! Al rato hacemos competencias a ver kn sta mas lok xDD y ya he leido tu fic ese del fic (eso sonó raro o.o) xD. Tengo poco tiempo para star ociosa xk pronto ntraré a la scuela TT.TT otra vez, pero weh... nwn ya k. A mi tmb m cagó el maldito tipejo del avión u.ú s una rata apestosa, ne? XDD y la idea del baile lento c la debes a mi Marine-sempai. (si k si nwn ella s la mente criminal xPP) ya aki ta el siguiente cap n.nUU ojalá y t guste, y si no... nu m mates! X00!

**Seinko:** perdona x confundirte, no lo volveré a hacer TTwTT. Anna e Yoh andaban d calientes, supongo xDD al rato les pregunto nwn. Gracias x las felicitaciones 0w0, ojalá y el cap t guste tanto como el otro nwn. Mil grax x leer! n0n!

**Rail-Tezca:** xD fijate k sta vez fuiste el último n mandarme review n.nU prometo no hacerlos tan largos para k nu t tardes y nu t aburras TTxTT soy un asco... y a mi tmb m gustan Hao y Lyzerg s algo xtraño o.o nunk pensé scribir un shonen ai d ellos xD mi prioridad eran mi Horo-sama y Ren... y la idea del baile c la debes a MarineNeko nwn apoco no s la ley? 0w0. M gustaría decirt k fue lo k Ren y Horo c dijeron, pero ni yo lo c TT.TT y lo d la etiketa k wenu k t dio risa, igual lo del nudo xDD a mi tmb m pareció divertido, aunk como yo lo scribí no cuento -.-U. Sigo sperando tu carta bomba TT.TT pero al menos ya he actualizado ste cap, ojalá y t guste nwn.

Maki- ok... ahora m keda otra duda por cubrir o.ó

Tazuki- nwn mi hermana y sus inseguridades...

Maki- POR FAVOR...! TT.TT sean sinceros cnmigo y díganme si no hago los caps demasiado largos y si no c aburren! TTxTT necesito saberlo, d vdd... o.o si no c aburren cn ste cap, déjenme un review y díganme si no les he hartado, si no me xtiendo muxo, si no he perdido el toke X.x y mis fics son una porkería TToTT onegaaai...!

Kohaku- n.nUUU ta loca...

Maki- wenu... ya no los molesto más y les dejo el cap d hoy... (ah xD x cierto... mil gracias a los k leyeron Someone Else! TTwTT soy feliz... y x enésima vez MILLONES D GRACIAS a MarineNeko x33, cerebro d la operación.)

----------------------------------------------

**ONEN**

---------------------------------------------

**31 de Diciembre.**

30 en la noche.

---------------------------------------------

-Gracias por la comida!

Exclamamos al unísono, separo mis palillos y me sirvo una pieza de pescado con mucha salsa de soya. Vaya, moría de hambre! Le doy un mordisco al pescado y luego me meto una porción generosa de arroz a la boca... ah... esto es vida!

-Está delicioso! Son excelentes cocineros!

Ryu me mira con una de sus (extrañas) sonrisas en la cara, y sus ojos se llenan de corazoncitos

-Todo sea por mi lindo Lyzerg!

Me voy de espaldas. Junto a mí, al "lindo Lyzerg" le sale una gota del tamaño de China, y Hao aprieta los puños, haciendo crujir los huesos y fulminando a Ryu con la mirada

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, idiota...

Ryu se queda de piedra, y junto a él, Tamao intenta arreglar la situación.

-Ehm... Lo que el joven Ryu quiso decir es que nos complace mucho que la comida sea de su agrado, joven HoroHoro...

Ah, ya decía yo.

La repentina calma es rota por el timbre del teléfono, y sin dejar de comer, Anna ordena a la chica pelirrosada que conteste con solo mirarla a la cara. La kokurri se levanta airada y sale del comedor. Tomo el vaso delante de mí, y le doy un trago al contenido... AAH! Qué rica!

-Está delicio...!

-Haz el favor de callarte, quieres Hoto-Hoto?

Me interrumpe Ren Tao, del otro lado de la mesa, justo delante de mí. Una venita se me infla en la sien, y el vaso en mi mano sale volando en dirección de su cabezota.

-No soy ningún Hoto-Ho...!

-Joven Ren, tiene una llamada...- anuncia Tamao, asomándose al comedor, y Ren se levanta de su asiento justo cuando mi vaso le iba a dar en la cholla. Dedicándome una mirada burlona, Ren sale del comedor en silencio. Yo estoy que me parte un rayo...!

-Óyeme HoroHoro, mas te vale tratar con cuidado las cosas de la casa.

Me advierte Anna con una mirada asesina... trago saliva.

-...S-si, Anna…

-Jijiji…- ríe Yoh, pero el puño de cierta itako estampándosele en la mejilla lo hace callar. Mi amigo de los audífonos opta por guardar silencio, y se lleva los palillos a la boca para sacarse un diente que Anna le ha tirado. Eso sí es amor...! Amor apache...

La cena sigue prácticamente tranquila y en paz, hasta que...

-CÓOMO? ESTÁS LOCA?

Anna estampa un puño en la mesa, que se tambalea. El vaso de mi hermana cae y el jugo se derrama por la mesa, pero la itako no se percata de ello, solo vocifera

-REN TAO, HAZ MENOS RUIDO!

Como si no hubiera dicho nada. Desde el recibidor vuelve a escucharse a mi Ren gritar

-...QUE LE PEDISTE QUÉEE? CÓMO PUDISTE...?

Una venita comienza a palpitar en la sien de la rubia, y sintiendo el peligro, Yoh me dirige una mirada espantada al tiempo que Hao le pone palabras a su expresión

-HoroHoro, ve a ver qué le ocurre al tigrecito.

En mis manos, los palillos se rompen mientras siento que el rubor acude a mis mejillas.

-Quée? Y yo por qué?

Hao parpadea

-O quieres que Anna te suelte un bofetón? Ve a callarlo o sales herido!

Prefiero ir a ver, sí señor. Además, ahora son dos venas rojas e inflamadas en la frente de la itako, e Yoh ya va adoptando pose de choque por si la furia de su prometida estalla... Me pongo de pie de un salto y de tres zancadas salgo del comedor.

De pie, con los cabellos revueltos y la cara crispada, está Ren, agarrando (con las garras) el teléfono y escuchando atentamente la voz del otro lado de la línea. Sus hermosos ojos están completamente abiertos. No me ve llegar.

Me quedo parado en mi sitio, en silencio, mirándolo, algo angustiado. Su expresión es de desesperación... Quién le habrá hablado? Qué le estarán diciendo?

Como si hubiera hecho esas preguntas en voz alta, Ren de nuevo abre la boca y vocifera

-Y te dijo que sí? Pero... si, ya sé, pero yo no quiero! Te lo dije antes de... Pero...! Eso lo sé, pero yo ya no tengo nada que ver con...! Y ESO QUÉ? A mí eso qué me importa...? Pero yo no quiero!

Qué ocurre? Por la expresión de su rostro y la desesperación con la que contesta, deben de estar diciéndole malas noticias...

-...Me hubieras consultado antes! Me hubieras llamado y me hubieras preguntado...! Cómo que no tenías idea? Pero si tú lo sabes mejor que cualquiera...! Pe-pero esa vez fue diferente! Fue MUY DIFERENTE! Sí, pero... Te estoy diciendo que no quiero volver, precisamente por eso...!

Qué? Volver? No! Eso quiere decir... irse de mi? No, por favor no!

-...AAAGH, TE MATARÉEE! Ah si? Pues yo no! Ajá. Si, ya... mañana, si. Me las pagarás muy caras, oíste? Si, ya cállate. Mañana, si. Adiós.

Cuelga con estrépito, furioso, y justo entonces se percata de que yo estoy ahí. Su cara se torna roja como un tomate, y avergonzado me pregunta

-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

No le hago caso

-Qué es lo que ocurre? Te han dado malas noticias? Quién te habló? Cómo es eso de volver...?

Ren se cruza de brazos, recuperando al serenidad, y me mira sonriendo burlón

-Estás haciendo muchas preguntas, Hoto-Hoto, y lo que me han dicho no es de tu incumbencia.

Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia? Si tú lo eres todo para mí, estúpido!

Elevo un puño, amenazador.

-Mira, Ren... te lo advierto...

-No me adviertas nada que no seas capaz de cumplir, y mejor vente a cenar o te vas a morir de inanición, HoroHoro...

Entra al comedor sin mirarme, dejándome con un palmo de narices... Bueno, por ésta ocasión le perdonaré la vida solamente porque la comida está RIQUÍSIMA... y porque me llamó por mi nombre.

Llego a mi lugar al tiempo para escuchar la reprimenda en turno de Anna.

-Ren, haz el favor de tratar las cosas de la casa con cuidado si no quieres morir.

-Ajá...

Si yo le hubiera contestado así a la señorita Kyôuyama de seguro ya estaría muerto y enterrado. Pero no sé que le da a Ren que él sale ileso por parte de Anna casi siempre. Por cierto que el chinito está comiendo como si no se hubiera liado a gritos hace dos minutos... Será mejor que no le quite la mirada de encima... algo me huele mal en todo esto. MUY mal.

Conociendo a los Tao como los conozco (muy poco), y agregando las expresiones "Yo no quiero" y "Volver"... en esa llamada pudieron haberle dicho cualquier cosa... Ren es el heredero de la Dinastía... a lo mejor le han ordenado que vuelva a tomar el mando de la familia! O... que ya es suficiente de estarse aquí sin entrenar para ser el Rey Shaman y que vuelva o... Oh no. Tal vez su prometida Desconocida Para Todos ha vuelto y ahora está lista para casarse con él!

Noooooooooooooooooooo!

-Y... dinos, tigrecito... alguien te ha insultado por teléfono o por qué estabas desgarrándote la laringe hace rato, eh?

Con ustedes, Hao, el maestro de la sutileza!

Al parecer Ren estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no tirar las paredes a cuchillazos, pero lo que dijo Hao fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El Tao deposita el tazón de arroz en la mesa con estrépito, y prudentemente, ésta vez Anna no hace ningún comentario acerca de cuidar las cosas... la voz de Ren suena amenazadora...

-No ha pasado nada, Hao...

-No me digas! Y entonces supongo que estabas haciendo competencias a ver quién gritaba más fuerte, no?

Ren lo fulmina con la mirada, y Hao hace lo propio. Mi hermanita no se da por enterada.

-Qué ha pasado, Ren? Malas noticias en tu casa?

El chico la observa algo tomado por sorpresa, y luego cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos. Dice en voz baja

-Técnicamente, no...

-Entonces?- pregunto, sin poder ocultar más mi nerviosismo. El asunto ese de volver me está volviendo loco...! Ren me mira a los ojos, y luego, sonrojado, aparta la mirada. Después de un incómodo minuto en silencio, Ren anuncia de sopetón

-Mi familia los ha invitado a pasar en Año Nuevo en casa...

El comedor entero se va de espaldas a excepción de Anna, quien dice con voz neutra.

-Aceptamos, siempre y cuando los gastos vayan por cuenta de la Dinastía.

A Ren le resbala una gotita por la frente.

-Claro...

-Perfecto. Entonces, será mejor que cenemos rápido y nos vayamos a acostar temprano, que tenemos que salir mañana por la mañana...

Pilikka da una exclamación de alegría, secundada (de idéntica manera) por Ryu. Ahora todos se ven alegres y contentos, incluso Anna... pero hay un detalle que me preocupa.

Mirando a Ren a los ojos, le pregunto algo que de seguro poco les importa a todos menos a él y a mí.

-Supongo que iremos en tren, no es así?

Cruzado de brazos, Ren niega con la cabeza y aclara

-En avión...

Rayos. Ahora entiendo por qué se veía tan alterado...

-------------------------------------

Maldita Jun. Sabe perfectamente que no soporto estar en casa. Por eso salí huyendo en cuanto Anna me llamó por teléfono. Bueno, para salir de ahí y para estar con mi querido Horo...

Pero además, aquella vez me avisó con suficiente tiempo y pude venirme en tren, pero ahora...! No puedo comprender cómo es que a mi padre no le importa que de nuevo vengan todos mis amigos... Pero bueno, tomando en cuanta que fue mi hermana la que se encargó de convencerlo, y suponiendo que mi abuelo y mi madre hayan ayudado un poco, el que mi padre haya consentido que regrese a casa y con compañía no suena tan descabellado...

Pero mi padre no da su brazo a torcer por nada. Pero de eso ya me encargaré después. Ahora debo concentrarme en otro problema mucho más preocupante.

Cierto armatoste que me pone mal...

Maldita sea! Me hubiera avisado Jun al menos con un día de anticipación, no tan pronto! Ahora no tenemos más opción que tomar un vuelo...!

Ah... cálmate Ren. Todo estará bien..

Rayos, ya estoy sonando como Yoh...! El asunto éste de volar me está afectando más de lo que creí... o tal vez me pone nervioso el hecho de que esté al lado de HoroHoro, y él esté profundamente dormido, indefenso...

Anna, implacable, nos ha levantado casi casi con la salida del Sol, y por consecuencia, mi Horo no pudo dormir lo suficiente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, HoroHoro nunca duerme lo suficiente. Al menos duerme más que lo que duerme una persona normal...

De buena gana confundía a Horo con una almohada y lo abrazaba. Además, es bastante tentador, viéndolo como está... pero Hao no aparta los ojos de mí, y no pienso darle el gusto de cacharme in fraganti. Mejor que se ocupe de su novio y me deje en paz a mí con el mío.

Ya pronto, lo verán. No me voy de éste país sin que se entere de lo que siento.

-------------------------------

Lyzerg luchaba por no dormirse. Lo cual era bastante difícil, tomando en cuanta la hora... pero sobretodo el hecho de que la mano de cierto muchacho le estuviera acariciando el cabello de manera tan deliciosa...

-Ándale, duerme... duerme... duerme...

-No me tientes, que de buena gana lo ha... ha... hacía...

Dijo el inglés en voz baja, bostezando descaradamente. Ah, malvada Anna! Tenían tiempo de sobra para haberse quedado otra hora durmiendo...! Pero al parecer estaba demasiado entusiasmada para poder dormir más... así como parecían estarlo el otro par de chicas.

Pilikka, Anna y Tamao estaban sentadas las tres juntas en una esquina de la fila de asientos, en el enorme aeropuerto de Tokyo, hablando animadamente y sin pizca de sueño. O bueno, la que no paraba de hablar era la hermana menor de HoroHoro, porque la rubia y la kokurri se limitaban a escucharla, y de vez en cuando asentían con la cabeza o soltaban una pequeña risa. Anna se veía bastante bonita cuando no estaba de malas, pensó Lyzerg.

-Pues si quieres cortamos por lo sano, inglesito.- dijo Hao a la defensiva deteniendo el movimiento de su mano. Lyzerg se volvió a mirarlo, escandalizado

-No, yo nunca dije eso...! Es más, nunca dije nada! Ya te he dicho que dejes de leerme la mente!

Le reclamó al muchacho de cabellera castaña. Hao sonrió y le depositó un pequeño beso en los labios

-Eres un tonto... obviamente nunca te dejaría ir, Lyzerg...

Volvió a acariciarle el cabello, y el peliverde dio un hondo suspiro

-Ay Hao... no sé cómo es que sigo contigo...

-Porque sencillamente no puedes vivir sin mí...

-Tal vez, o mas bien porque tú no puedes vivir sin mí...

Hao rió quedamente, pero no respondió a eso. Escrutó la sala con una mirada somnolienta.

A esas horas, la sala en la que estaban sentados estaba prácticamente desierta. Solo unas pocas personas dormitaban unos asientos más allá, al igual que HoroHoro e Yoh. Ryu se encontraba como todo un turista, anteojos oscuros (aunque prácticamente todavía era de noche), camiseta playera (aunque hacía un frío de los mil diablos) y sandalias, con la pierna cruzada como todo una Doña, leyendo una revista. Ren no apartaba la mirada de un punto cualquiera situado enfrente de él, aunque Hao sabía que en realidad estaba muy ocupado monitoréandolo a ver si estaba distraído, para voltear a ver a HoroHoro.

Lyzerg pareció saber lo que Hao estaba pensando.

-Se te está acabando el tiempo, Hao, y ellos todavía no se han declarado..

El mayor de los Asakura frunció el ceño.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que me da un ataque de bilis... Por qué no aprovechan? Los hemos dejado solo al menos una vez por día, hemos propiciado el ambiente, les he dado un empujoncito en más de una ocasión...! Pero nomás son demasiado cobardes para decirse nada! Me sacan de quicio...!

-Tal vez los estás presionando mucho...- Sonrió el inglés, pero los ojos de Hao ya rezumaban fuego

-No...! Esto no se puede quedar así! Estaba seguro que antes de Año Nuevo estarían juntos, por quéee, qué he hecho mal?- vociferó el chico jalándose de los cabellos.

-Cálmate...- una gota resbaló por la frente de Lyzerg Diethel. De pronto, tuvo un extraño presentimiento, y sus ojos verdes se dirigieron al corrito de chicas unos metros más allá.

Anna ya estaba fuera de la plática, leyendo un libro muy mona, aunque a veces cabeceaba. Ahora eran Pilikka y Tamao las que conspiraban en voz baja, dirigiendo miradas a Horokeu de vez en cuando. Lyzerg frunció el ceño y agudizó el oído cuando Pilikka asintió a su amiga y se puso de pie, encaminándose a donde se encontraba su hermano roncando.

Ren la miró cuando se paró junto a él, pero la ainu tomó a Horo de un hombro y lo zarandeó

-Oye... hermano...!

-...Eh...?

-Oye, vengo a proponerte un trato.

-Ah, si... – HoroHoro todavía se encontraba dormido cuando se dio la vuelta y se recargó en Ren. El chino casi explota de lo rojo que se puso.

-HoroHoro! Despierta!- reclamó Pilikka, cacheteando al peliazul. Horo se puso de pie, el puño en alto

-Qué te ocurre, Pilikka? No ves que estoy dormido?

La chica lo ignoró.

-Oye, quería decirte algo...

-Pues dímelo rápido para que me pueda volver a dormir- Horo volvió a sentarse, bostezando.

-Mira, quería ver si no te importa que vaya y me siente con Anna e Yoh...

-Pues a mí qué me va a importar...

-No, escucha...- la chica ya se estaba sacando de quicio –Los asientos están de tres en tres. Ryu adquirió un boleto en primera clase, así que él va a estar hasta delante... Y como de seguro Hao y Lyzerg van a estarse juntos... quería ver si puedes sentarte con Tamao. Es que dudo mucho que pueda soportar estando junto a ellos, ya sabes, con lo penosa que es... Ren puede hacerles compañía a ellos, y tu a Tamao, qué te parece?

Ah, con que ese era su juego. La peliazulada seguía intentando unir a su amiga con su hermano... Lyzerg miró a Hao, y el chico le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Al parecer él también había estado escuchando.

La mirada de HoroHoro era todo menos contenta cuando sonrió

-Si, claro... no hay problema Pilikka...- aunque parecía todo lo contrario.

-Ay, qué bueno! Gracias hermano, sabía que entenderías...!

La ainu se fue trotando junto a Tamao, que estaba más roja que un tomate feliz, dejando a Horo con la mirada triste, y a Ren apretando los puños y ahogándose con su propia bilis.

Hao se mesó la barbilla.

-Bueno, creo que Hao Asakura tendrá que tomar partido en éste caso de timidez enfermiza y contagiosa...

-No me digas. Ya tienes otra idea...- Dijo Lyzerg, cansino.

-Elemental, mi querido Lyzerg...- Hao sonrió –y creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda y un pequeño sacrificio de tu parte...

Anna e Yoh despertaron de golpe cuando una voz anunció el vuelo 767 con destino a China, y de inmediato la comitiva de Shamanes se puso de pie y desfiló hacia la puerta 21, mientras Hao le comentaba a Lyzerg su plan en voz baja. La cara del inglés se tornó tan roja como la de Tamao, pero asintió en silencio.

Ryu fue el primero en entrar, ya que tenía asiento en primera clase (la promoción anunciaba "en la compra de ocho boletos clase turista, le regalamos uno en primera clase!"... aunque seguramente no se esperaban que alguien en verdad comprara ocho boletos...), y muy sonriente se sentó muy mono en su lugar, estirándose a sus anchas y saludando a "Doña Anna" al pasar.

Detrás de ella venía su prometido, luego Hao y Lyzerg, Pilikka y Tamao y HoroHoro y Ren cerrando la formación. EL ainu estaba casi tan nervioso como las chicas, aunque por razones muy diferentes. Y si a Ren le daba un ataque de nervios, como la vez pasada? Podrían Hao y Lyzerg calmarlo? Podría ÉL estar tranquilo sabiendo que Ren estaba mal...?

Bueno, al menos podría verlo desde atrás y sabría si algo malo le ocurría, pensaba el ainu, sin poder evitar dirigir una mirada preocupada frecuentemente al chino que venía detrás de él.

En una de esas, le sorprendió encontrarse con las doradas pupilas del chico devolviéndole la mirada.

-Ya deja de vigilarme como si fuera un niño chiquito, HoroHoro. Pareces mi mamá...!

HoroHoro se forzó a tragarse su sonrojo y a esbozar una sonrisa

-Eres un idiota... Podríamos habernos ido en tren...!

-No había tiempo. Además mi hermana ya había comprado los boletos.

Horokeu lo miró a los ojos, nada convencido, y Ren suspiró

-Deja de preocuparte. Estaré bien.

El ainu sonrió.

-Mas te vale, porque si te mueres, te mato, oíste...?

El Tao por poco cae al suelo, pero se sostuvo a tiempo, aunque una gota enorme le salió en la nuca

-Si, HoroHoro... lo que digas.

De pronto, un escándalo se escuchó en todo el avión, y los pasajeros que iban detrás de ellos comenzaron a cuchichear y a silbar, emocionados, y a señalar con el dedo justo delante de ellos. Horokeu y Ren dirigieron sus ojos hacia el frente.

Y sus mandíbulas cayeron al suelo.

A un metro de distancia, Lyzerg abría los ojos enormemente, y sus manos crispadas no sabían si rodear a Hao por el cuello o aventarlo lejos... El mayor de los gemelos lo había tomado por la cintura, y ahora lo besaba descaradamente, como si quisiera tragárselo.

Anna se abrió paso entre la multitud, levantó una mano y...

¡PAM!

Hao salió despedido, y el menor de los gemelos tuvo que sostener a Lyzerg, que cayó al suelo falto de aire y con los ojos en equis. Anna estaba hecha una furia.

-Cómo te atreves a hacer tamaño espectáculo, y en medio de tanta gente, Hao Asakura? Es que no tienes vergüenza?

El shaman de fuego sonrió, echándose el pelo para atrás elegantemente, y negó con la cabeza.

¡PAM!

La cachetada resonó hasta China, y ahora tocó el turno a Pilikka de sostener al mayor de los Asakura. Indignada, Anna tomó a su prometido del brazo y se sentó en su lugar, murmurando pestes sobre los exhibicionistas. En la primera clase, Ryu vitoreaba y aventaba confeti rosa en forma de corazón, pero miraba a Lyzerg y se ponía a chillar a lágrima viva.

-Mi querido Lyzerg...!

Hao volvió a ponerse de pie, y le sonrió a su hermano, que a duras penas podía contener la risa

-Uy hermanito... ahora sí te luciste...

-Claro, qué esperabas? A ver si aprendes algo de lo que acabas de ver, Yoh...

-Jijiji...

-De qué te ríes, Yoh Asakura?

-No, de na-nada, Annita...

Hao se sobó los cachetes, y como si nada hubiera pasado fue a sentarse muy ducho junto a un Lyzerg hiperventilado, pero la garra de Anna lo tomó de la melena y lo jaló despiadadamente

-Ah no, Hao! Ni pienses que voy a permitirte otro chistecito como ése! Tú te sientas aquí, donde pueda vigilarte!

-Pero Annita...

¡PAAM!

-No me rezongues! Y no me llames ANNITA!

-No... Anna.

Pilikka, Tamao, HoroHoro y Ren se quedaron en silencio y con los ojos como platos después del anterior espectáculo, pero una voz dulce les llamó la atención.

-Ejem... Disculpen... No les importaría hacerme compañía, ahora que me he quedado solo, Tamao, Pilikka...?

La ainu se le quedó viendo por un minuto entero, pero luego la sonrisa de Lyzerg acabó con sus titubeos. Pilikka sonrió

-Claro que no nos importa! Es mas, Tamao y yo estaremos a tu lado para protegerte! – Tamao le dirigió una mirada MUY elocuente

-Pero, señorita Pilikka, el plan...

-Si, si, el plan era que Hao le haría compañía a Lyzerg, pero ahora nos hemos de sentar junto a él! No vaya a ser que algún VAMPIRO quiera atacarlo, no te parece...?

En el asiento de adelante, Hao soltó una carcajada que fue secundada por Yoh. Lyzerg sonrió dulcemente, y luego se dirigió al peliazul de Hokkaido

-No te importa, verdad HoroHoro...?

El ainu pareció despertar de un largo sueño.

-Cómo...?

-Ibas a sentarte con Tamao...

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Horokeu recordó lo que había planeado minutos antes con su hermana. Sonrió, apartando aquella idea con la mano.

-No, para nada. Solo trata bien a mi hermana, de acuerdo?

Pilikka sonrió apenada

-Vamos, Horo! Qué no oíste que nosotras cuidaremos a Lyzerg, no él de nosotras? Tranquilo, y ya siéntate que estás cortando el paso...

El peliazul miró a sus espaldas. Era verdad. Una fila enorme de personas lo miraban con los brazos cruzados y expresión amenazadora, y los encargados ya estaban que los partía un rayo... Lyzerg sonrió sin que Pilikka ni Tamao lo vieran mientras HoroHoro y Ren tomaban asiento detrás de ellos.

La gente continuó tomando sus lugares en un silencio cómodo, entre el rugir de los motores y las conversaciones animadas de los pasajeros. HoroHoro sonrió.

-Quieres ventanilla...?- preguntó al chino sentado a su lado. Ren dio un respingo.

-Estás loco?- vociferó, y HoroHoro rió quedamente

-Solo era una broma, no te esponjes...

Ren Tao se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues ten cuidado con a quién le haces tus bromitas ridículas, Hoto-Hoto...

-Tigrecito...

-Cabeza de escoba...

-Rentado...

-Pelos de puercoespín...

-CapeRenci-Tao-ja...

-Lobo-Lobo...

Horokeu sonrió, y Ren le devolvió la sonrisa. De pronto, tuvo la sensación de que viajar en avión no le parecía tan malo después de todo.

------------------------------------

-Dime otra vez por qué no nos enviaron uno de tus treinta y siete aviones...?- dice una voz.

-Porque les caes mal. Por eso.- contesta Ren, harto a todas luces. La otra voz suelta un bufido.

-Por favor! No seas así y dime por qué ésta vez nos fuimos en un vuelo comercial!

-Te digo que no lo sé! Mi hermana me mandó los boletos, no soy adivino, Hoto-Hoto!

De seguro Ren ya está sacado de quicio, pero su discusión puede oírse perfectamente desde aquí. Ya están cerca...

-Otra vez con eso? Que dejes de llamarme así!

-Está bien, Bola de Nieve.

-AAAAAGH!

El portón suena tres veces. Ya están aquí! Y han llegado justo a tiempo!

Con un ademán, le indico a Pairon que abra la puerta en silencio. Extrañado, obedece mis órdenes, y luego se esconde detrás de una columna. Mi hermano entra, sin sorprenderse de que la puerta se abra sola, no así sus compañeros. Cuando han entrado todos, la puerta se cierra con estrépito. Pilikka mira en derredor, algo espantada. Ah, es verdad. Ella nunca ha estado aquí...

-...Po-por qué no hay nadie, Ren...?

Mi hermano no contesta, solo deposita su maleta en el suelo y recorre el vestíbulo con una mirada desconfiada. Aquél sujeto, Ryu, se coloca una mano sobre los ojos y escudriña alrededor, preguntando

-Donde está la hermosa señorita Jun Tao? Muero de ganas de volver a verla!

De reojo, percibo que Pairon aprieta los puños, enfadado. Me tapo la boca con la mano para que no se me escape la risa. Mi hermano sigue en silencio, escuchando atentamente y vigilando la sala a oscuras. HoroHoro se rasca la cabeza.

-Qué no se suponía que nos esperaban? No vaya a ser otra de las tretas de tu familia, Ren...!

Es hora. Coloco una mano sobre el interruptor de luz, y enciendo las luces mientras doy un salto y exclamo

-¡SORPRESAAA!

Todos menos Anna y Ren caen al suelo de la impresión. Sin poder contenerme, estrecho a Ren entre mis brazos.

-Reeen...!

-...He-hermana...!- dice, rojo a más no poder. Ah, estoy tan feliz de volver a verlo! Me agacho a su altura y lo tomo de las mejillas

-Ay, mírate hermanito! Ya te hacían falta unas vacaciones, no cabe duda! Dime, qué has hecho? Cómo te fue? Cómo pasaste la Navidad? Me extrañaste? Ay, yo a ti si! Y tanto...! Tenía miedo de no tenerte de vuelta a tiempo para tu cum...!

-Jun? Ya han llegado Ren y sus amiguitos...?

Me pongo en pie de un salto. Mi madre va bajando por las escaleras, muy elegante como siempre, y sosteniendo en la mano su abanico en todo momento. Ren hace una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, madre... ya estoy de vuelta.

-Me doy cuenta. Cómo estuvo el viaje, hijo?

Por una extraña razón que no comprendo, mi hermano se sonroja y mira al suelo. HoroHoro también se pone rojo... aunque al que le preguntaron fue a Ren...

-...B-bien... madre... aquí están mis amigos...

Mamá los mira, sonriente. Anna y compañía hacen una inclinación de cabeza, e Yoh dice cortésmente

-Buenas noches, señora Tao. Muchas gracias por habernos invitado...

Ella no dice nada y sonríe dulcemente, solo mira a Yoh y a cada unos de sus amigos con interés. De pronto, me percato de algo...

Ése chico de cabello largo... lo he visto antes?

De pronto, lo reconozco.

En un acto reflejo, saco mis pergaminos y exclamo en voz fuerte mientras me coloco frente a mi confundida madre

-Pairon! Ataca a Hao Asakura!

Mi zombi sale detrás de la columna de un salto, y dando un grito dirige una patada al shaman de fuego. Él mira a mi Pairon cansinamente mientras murmura

-Ay no... otra vez...

Una nube de polvo oculta al chico de mi vista por un segundo, y cuando se disipa, Hao está debajo del pie de Pairon con los ojos en equis. Tamao se tapa los ojos con ambas manos y los hermanos Usui se desternillan de la risa en el suelo. Anna se lleva una mano a la frente y aquél soldado Lyzerg e Yoh se arrodillan junto a Hao, mientras Ren me anuncia, aunque un poco tarde.

-Hao ya no quiere hacer un mundo de Shamanes, hermana... dile a Pairon que no vuelva a atacarlo.

Una gota me sale en la frente

-Ay, lo siento mucho... no tenía idea...- Ren suspira

-Ya no importa... no es la primera vez que lo atacan. Manta reaccionó igual cuando fuimos a visitarlo.

Manta? Aaah, aquél pequeñín rubio! Ahora lo recuerdo...! Mi madre mira la escena algo confundida

-Qué ha pasado aquí? Quién es Manta? Tu amigo quiere conquistar el mundo...?

Me llevo una mano a la nuca, apenada.

-Olvídalo madre...- de pronto, un hombre alto aparece en las escaleras y me pregunta al ver el desorden

-Señorita Jun? Qué ha pasado?- en eso, se percata de que Hao está en medio del corro, y abriéndose el abrigo, exclama –Eliza, ataca...!

Una mujer rubia con una enorme cuchilla aparece de la nada, y Hao deja caer la cabeza

-Es el cuento de tooodos los días...

-----------------------------------------------

-Doce...!

Me meto una uva a la boca. Uy, exquisita! No cabe duda que los Tao tienen lo mejor...!

-Once...!

Me como otra uva. Diablos! Podría comerlas toda mi vida! En verdad están deliciosas!

-Diez...!

Otra uva. Ésta vez me cuesta un poco tragar con tres uvas ya en la boca.

-Nueve...!

Apenas y me queda espacio, pero me meto otra uva a la boca. De pronto la idea de comerme doce uvas en doce segundos no me parece tan buena.

-Ocho...!

Sin tiempo para tragar, me como otra uva.

-Siete...!

Otra uva. Debo parecer ardilla con los cachetes llenos...

-Seis...!

Ánimo! Solo faltan cinco más...!

-Cinco...!

-Oye, HoroHoro...

Volteo a ver quién me habla. Ren me mira, divertido. En su copa todavía quedan diez uvas al menos. Qué? No se las ha comido? Está loco?

No puedo hablar con la boca retacada de uvas, así que solo le hago un gesto con la cabeza a ver qué se le ofrece.

-Se supone que debes pedir un deseo con cada campanada. Los has pensado o solo te has dedicado a comerte la fruta como el cavernícola que eres?

Le gritaría un insulto, pero tengo la boca llena... haciendo un esfuerzo, trago... wagh! Sintiendo cómo la bola de uvas pasa dolorosamente por mi esófago, pregunto algo agitado

-Debo pedir un deseo?

-Se supone que doce. Date prisa, o no tendrás oportunidad...!

-Dos...!

Oh no... ya no hay tiempo! No importa, lo que más deseo en la vida es solo una cosa...

-Uno...!

Me como una uva mientras observo directamente a aquellas doradas pupilas que me devuelven la mirada.

...Quisiera estar con mi amado Ren por siempre...

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo...!

Pairon, Yoh, Ryu, Pilikka y Hao agitan abanicos y tiran confeti de colores, vitoreando y gritando, llenos de alegría. Fausto brinda con su esposa, Jun abraza a Tamao, Lyzerg choca su copa elegantemente con la de Anna, En Tao y Ran Tao se besan dulcemente... Ren me mira a los ojos, sonriente, y sin poderme contener, me acerco a él de una zancada y le doy un fuerte abrazo.

Para mi sorpresa, él me devuelve el gesto, al tiempo que me dice con voz queda

-Feliz Año Nuevo, HoroHoro...

Estrechándolo en mi pecho, sonrío, plenamente feliz... y le susurro

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ren...

------------------------------------

Maki- TTxTT soy un asco... volví a xtenderm horrores... TToTT

Tazuki- 0.0 Maki-nee-chan... TTxTT nu llores…

Kohaku- -.-U wenu… ya nos vamos. Pondré a Maki a trabajar como burro X3 lo juro!

Maki- y yo prometo trabajar como burro TT.TT

Tazuki- TT.TT y yo no prometo nada...

Maki- ó.o lamento muxo no haber actualizado cn tiempo... y lamento muxo no haber actualizado Still Standing TT.TT pero haré mi mejor sfuerzo, ok? ó.o

Kohaku- nwn feliz día de San Valentín...!

Tazuki- X3 ah si, feliz San Valentín...!

Maki- nwn les mando un bxo y un abraxo a todos X3 ojalá y c la hayan pasado d lujo TT-TT xk yo no

Kohaku- XD c la pasó scribiendo...

Tazuki- nwnU ta chipil, nu le hagan caso...

Maki- kyotsukete...! y recuerden 0w0...

HoroRen 4ever!

.:Maki Tasui:.


	4. Enero 1ro

Fic Shonen-ai, chicoxchico, o sea, hermoso. Si eres homofóbico, no t lo recomiendo.

Odio a mi hermano x ser homofóbico.

**Di NO a la homofobia...**

-------------------------------

HOLA!

Ps aki yo, Maki Tasui, k les dice...

AAAAAAAGH! XOO primera vez n mi vida no kiero volver a la scuela! (un trauma, luego les cuento...) n.n weh. Kohaku y Tazuki han cumplido su promesa, y m hicieron trabajar como burro TTxTT así k aki ta el sig capi d Onen, spero k les guste (Hoy ellas c han ido a ver la novela y m han dejado aki sola -.-UU pero les mandan saludos nwn). Y como tengo la sospecha d k nadie lee sta part y c va directo al fic x3U, mejor m callo y voy cn sus HERMOSOS reviews...

Mil gracias a todos! TTwTT m hacen MUUUUY feliz ...

**AyumI-Yus:** Gracias n.n y nu t preocupes nwn ya t llegará la inspiración n n nomás s cosa d echarle ganas. Gracias x leer.

**Rail-Tezca:** X3 a k no t sperabas lo d la invitación x el año nuevo! S k ya he visto muy choteado eso d "Me voy xk tengo prometida" -.- o (ejem...) "ME VOY A HACERME CARGO DE LA DINASTÍA XK MI PADRE ESTÁ MORIBUNDO Y AUNK LE VALÍ KESO TODOS STOS AÑOS AHORA DEBO REGRESAR A CUMPLIR CN MI DEBER Y TE DEJARÉ" o.ó t suena conocido? (ejem... Maki comió muxo keso n nU) y ps ya... esa s la xplicación. M traumé cn lo del mapamundi u.ú (nu s cierto... ya staba traumada)...pero aún así morí. XD suerte cn el chico nwn, y ya sabes k dentro d varios caps sabremos lo k pasó n el avión XP. Mil gracias x leer!

**Horitazoldick:** Hola! n.n Gracias! n n la razón d k fuera más corto s k m dio un trauma cn eso d k m xtendía muxo TTxTT pero si a ti t gustan largos tons nu tengo d k preocuparm! n0n! Gracias x haberm leido TTwTT y n n spero tener el del 14 prontito para ti n n. Gracias x leer.

**Alia.Asakura:** n.n gracias, k wenu k t haya gustao! XD nu pongo el nombre d kn habla antes xk ese es el chiste! XDD k adivinen, además así m doy cuenta si capto bn la esencia d cada personaje TTxTT si t haces bolas avísame x favor... Aki ta el sig cap nwn ojalá y sea d tu agrado!

**Risa.Haradaa:** Gracias n n aki ta el sig cap... x si las flais XD t aviso, ojalá y t guste! Gracias x leer.

**Princess Nausicaa:** Gracias! nxn m alegro d k pienses eso... Hao s la ley, apoco no? XD a mi tmb m gusta k sea así d cute solo cn Lyzerg xD m he dado cuenta d k el HaoLyzerg m atrae muxo tmb nwn y m divierto muxo scribiéndolo... Aunk no más k el HoroRen! 0w0 AMO el HoroRen xD (apoco? X3). Lo del avión xD dentro d poco veremos k fue lo k pasó, mientras... lee ste cap, y ojalá y t guste! n0n!

**Ran Tao:** Hola! n n. Yo m traumo, así s mi naturaleza xD no m hagas caso. Un c lo k pasó n el avión nwn lo sabremos dentro d poco... Gracias x decir eso TTwTT m halagas y m haces feliz...! Ojalá y ste capi t guste...!

**ItachiChan:** Hao s un genio. Hao tiene las mejores ideas x3 no x nada tiene la mejor idea para ser el Shaman King x3 (Yo le voy a Hao n eso o.o yo sí lo apoyaba para k fuera el rey Shaman xD, k lindo recuperando al planeta... s como la idea d HoroHoro nomás k a mayor scala xP) Y si! Horo solo s d Ren y viceversa! O.ó y nadie puede hacer nada para separarlos! Ni sikiera...! ... Ya m cayo nxnU. K wenu k t guste el fic n n soy feliz TTwTT. Ojalá y t guste ste cap!

**Horoholikka:** Eso! O.ó así m gusta, nada d Horoholic Girl! O.ó Fuera esas inseguridades! O-ó. Ok n.nU contestando tu review, k yo soy más feliz recibiendo nwn: xDDD k wenu k t ha dado risa! Yo muero d risa cuando los scribo, m veo tan ridícula riéndome sola d algo k yo misma scribí! XDDD (TTxTT baka...). CLARO k tenía k poner lo d CapeRenciTao-ja! X3 ha sido una obra maestra! Eres una mente brillante, tienes un cerebro privilegiado! Y dibujas como los dioses TTwTT, wenu, si los dioses dibujaran XD sin duda tú los superas con una mano atada. Owó. Ah xP y aki n México n año nuevo comemos 12 uvas y pedimos doce deseos cn cada campanada... wenu, al menos eso hacemos n mi familia n nU nu c los demás... x3 aki ta el sig capi, ahora actualicé muy rápido según yo... xDD. Cuídate, y ojalá ste cap t guste! (ah, recuerdas a Bola d Nieve? Owó sto va para ti)

**MarineNeko:** (Maki stuvo aguantando actualizar el cap hasta k Marine-sempai le mandara un review) Marine-sempaaaaaaaaaai! (La abraza) TTwTT Ay, mi kerida MarineNeko, creo k ya t tengo harta d decirt k m haces MUUY feliz al leerme y dejarm review TTwTT pero s k nu lo puedo evitar... respecto al fic xD. Si, ya c k ahora dejé a Ren y a Horo-sama algo alejados d la historia TTxTT un c k m pasó... prometo poner más cuidado. nwn. Jun sacó d onda a varios n.nU lo 100to, y ya había oído lo d anteojos oscuros, naco seguro (XDDDD). Pobre Hao TT.TT pero a mi c m haría raro k todos lo trataran como si 100pre hubiera sido del club XD ntiendes? S un mal necesario, perdona... Ya ves, ahora he actualizado a la velocidad del rayo (ajá xD), pero debo darm prisa xk entraré a la scuela el lunes y nu tendré tanto tiempo para scribir XD. Tendré cuidado. Y alíviate pronto! nwn. ( x cierto k debes contarme cn todo detalle tu visita a Finlandia! TToTT xk nunk m habías dicho k has viajado al país d mi Lauri? TTxTT) xD nos vemos, y MIL GRACIAS X LEER!

Saben? TT-TT hoy ando depre. Y mañana tengo clase d japo y debo levantarm temprano X.x k horror! X0! Les mando un saludo ENORME a todos akellos k stan n la scuela y sufren x la tarea X-x y a MarineNeko k anda malita, y a Laine k s d Finlandia nwn y a todos mis amigos. Y a mi hermano k ahorita stá n el Auditorio Nacional viendo a Joan Manuel Serrat X0000!

Bueno, luego m vengaré, xk 0w0 saben k? YA TENGO MIS BOLETOS PARA IR A VER A THE RASMUS! HOEEEEEE!

TT.TT c k a nadie le importa. Y m 100to rara aki solita TTxTT. No les kito más su tiempo, y los dejo leyendo el sig cap, k stoy casi segura d k les ncantará. Y k c reirán la noche entera XDD (yo me reí mil años XD y eso k yo la scribí u.ú soy una tonta...)

(ACLARACIÓN: para los k no saben XD "Sapo verde eres tú" xDD s la manera n la k las ardillitas d Disney decían "Happy Birthday To You" Yo la uso mucho entre mis amigos XD. S una stupidez u.ú lo c, pero no pude resistirme a ponerla...)

Esto va para ustedes...

---------------------------------

**ONEN**

----------------------------------

**Enero 1ro**

----------------------------------

Lo miro directo a sus hermosos ojos oscuros, sin estar seguro de lo que oí. O más bien, sin creérmelo...

-Qué has dicho...?

Horo sonríe, algo sonrojado. No aparta sus manos de mis hombros.

-Que... Feliz cumpleaños Ren...

No puedo creer lo que escuché! Cómo es que lo sabe? No puedo evitar que una sonrisa radiante acuda a mis labios

-Cómo supiste...?- HoroHoro me guiña un ojo, pícaro

-Oh, yo tengo mis métodos, Ren Tao... ahora, espera aquí mientras subo y bajo en un dos por tres, okay...?

Me suelta, y sin dejar de sonreír, sube las escaleras que conducen a la habitaciones hecho un bólido y desaparece de mi vista.

Estoy demasiado emocionado para pensar en otra cosa... Mi querido HoroHoro me ha felicitado en los primeros segundos del primero de enero... Y me ha abrazado... a mí, me miró y me sonrió y me abrazó a mí antes que a nadie...!

Ah, tranquilo, Ren Tao! Pareces niña boba!

-Reeen...!- Ay no. La vocecita inconfundible de mi hermana me baja de mi nube... lo último que sé, es que Jun me apretuja en sus brazos como si quisiera zafarme la cabeza

-Ay hermanito...! Muy feliz Año Nuevo... soy tan feliz de que estés aquí con nosotros! Ya quería tenerte conmigo, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado...!

-Ajá... Jun... me ahogas...

-Ay, perdón!- mi hermana me suelta sin previo aviso, y caigo de sentón al suelo. Ésta mujer! Parece una niña pequeña! Está peor que Pilikka...!

Bueno, al menos HoroHoro y yo compartimos la maldición de las hermanas...

-Quiero proponer un brindis...! Por que éste año sea mucho mejor que el anterior, y por que todas sus metas se cumplan, y por que mi amado hijo Ren sea el más fuerte de todos los Shamanes, y por que...

Ah. Mi padre ya se las dio de Patriarca y ahora levanta su copa frente a todos, brindando. Mi hermana también se une al festejo, y me voltea a ver, sonriente

-Vamos, Ren! Ven conmigo...!

-Eh, sí, en un momento...

Ella me da la espalda, y yo aprovecho para subir las escaleras lo más rápido y silenciosamente que puedo. Mirando sobre mi hombro, vigilo que nadie me haya visto, y de un salto me escondo de mi familia y amigos en el pasillo que conduce a mi habitación...

-Ouch!

Algo duro me golpea cuando caigo al suelo... Qué rayos...?

Qué bueno que el pasillo está oscuro, porque si no mi sonrojo sería perfectamente visible... he chocado nada mas y nada menos que con HoroHoro... él me mira, sonriente, y sus ojos resplandecen en la oscuridad...

-Eres un tonto HoroHoro? Cómo no se te ocurre avisarme que estás aquí? Casi me rompes el cráneo!

Él no dice nada. Solo me observa en silencio con aquella sonrisa que derrite mis defensas. Nervioso, sintiendo que un escalofrío de emoción me recorre la espalda, carraspeo, incómodo... Estamos a solas...

-Por qué no habías bajado? Que yo sepa, a ti te encanta el jelengue..

-Sabía que a ti no. Por eso me quedé aquí. Estaba seguro de que subirías...

Ríe quedamente, y yo me asombro ante lo mucho que parece conocerme... Ah, con cada minuto que paso con él me gusta más...! Haciendo un esfuerzo por no lanzármele encima, me siento con las piernas cruzadas y lanzo un profundo suspiro...

-Bueno... de cualquier modo, para qué ibas a subir...?

-Eh...- de pronto, su seguridad se ha esfumado y ahora mira algo entre sus manos. Como estamos a oscuras, no puedo distinguir lo que es...

-Ren... nunca te di las gracias por la patineta que me regalaste...

Eh? Ah, no es nada, Horo... si por mí fuera, te daría no solo una patineta! Te bajaba la luna y las estrellas, y ponía tu nombre en el cielo...

-Ah... no te preocupes. Te ha gustado...?

-Sí, mucho! Fuiste muy inteligente al pensar que me gustaría! Nunca había tenido una, y es casi tan divertida como un snowboard...

-Como en Tokyo no nieva todo el año, supuse que no soportarías mucho tiempo sin deslizarte sobre algo...

-Y supusiste bien! Mil gracias, Ren...

-De nada...

De nuevo se hace un silencio entre ambos... Estoy tan nervioso que voy a explotar! Si no dice nada, soy bien capaz de confesarle lo que siento...!

-...Ho-Ho-HoroHoro...

-No sabes cuanto tiempo me rebané los sesos intentando pensar en algo bonito que te gustara...

Tú eres bonito y me gustas, HoroHoro

-...y que fuera perfecto para ti... pero como lo único que haces es entrenar o esa cosas...

Tú eres perfecto para mí, y lo único que hago es pensar en ti, HoroHoro...

-...pues no tenía la menor idea de qué regalarte... Ojalá y esto te guste...

Me tiende lo que tenía entre las manos. Es una caja grande, y tiene un listón azul oscuro (como sus ojos) adornándola... Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, tomo la caja con las manos temblorosas... Estoy conmovido. Mucho.

-Vamos, ábrela!

-No seas impaciente!

-Pero es que ya quiero ver tu expresión cuando la veas...!

Yo también ya quiero ver qué contiene... La caja se bambolea un poco... tal vez dentro hay algo que rueda... Sopesándola, me fijo que es bastante liviana. La levanto a la altura de mi oreja, y la agito un poco, a ver qué suena. Escandalizado, HoroHoro me toma de las manos

-No, espera, no la agites...!

De nuevo mis mejillas se calientan al sentir el toque de mi Horo... Pero, ahora que me fijo, si no quiere que la agite quiere decir que dentro hay algo que puede derramarse, o volcarse... No puedo contener más mi emoción.

-Qué es...?

Pregunto, mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos. Horo sonríe

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Ah, qué lata.

Tomo el listón azul con los dedos, y deshago el moño tan bonito que cubre la tapa. De pronto, una duda me asalta

-Tú le pusiste el listón, HoroHoro...?

Se rasca la cabeza, algo apenado

-Si... pero estuve batallando con el maldito moño durante casi una hora... Ya sé que quedó horrible, perdóname pero no soy bueno con las manualidades...

-Bueno, pues para no ser tu fuerte te ha quedado bastante bien...

Le sonrío de medio lado, y él me mira a los ojos, contento. Clavo mis ojos en sus pupilas durante largo rato, y ninguno de los dos dice nada... De pronto, parece despertar y me hace aspavientos con las manos

-Ah, ya, eso no importa, vamos, abre la caja!

-Diablos HoroHoro, no puedo creer que hayas estado haciendo un moño durante una hora dado lo impaciente que eres...!

Él me mira sonriendo, algo harto.

-Vas a abrir tu regalo o no?

Vaya, qué carácter! La verdad es que disfruto haciéndolo sufrir... Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente expectación por un día... Quito el listón del todo, con dos dedos tomo la tapa, y lentamente la levanto...

Por un momento no veo nada. Solo una especie de tela color claro se puede distinguir en la oscuridad. De pronto, algo suave me toca la mano, y sorprendido, escucho un sonido agudo en medio del silencio que hay entre Horo y yo...

-Miau...

Me quedo boquiabierto. Literalmente. Dentro de la caja, encima de una colchita, retoza un gatito. Un gatito diminuto que me observa con sus enormes ojos. Me sostiene la mirada durante un momento, y luego vuelve a abrir su boquita...

-Miau!

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero de mi garganta no sale ningún sonido... Éste gatito es...!

-Te gusta...?- escucho a Horo preguntar.

Yo estoy sin palabras, y con cuidado tomo al gatito de la caja y lo elevo ante mis ojos... Es tan suave, y tan chiquitito...!

-Por favor, dime que te gusta... si no, habría gastado en el boleto de avión del gato para nada...!

Escucho que mi Horo se queja, pero yo estoy muy ocupado mirado al gatito a los ojos... Lo acerco a mi cara, para poder visualizarlo mejor en medio e la oscuridad, y de pronto él me lame la nariz... Mis labios esbozan una sonrisa en el acto. Horo está radiante

-Y...?- pregunta sin poderse contener más. Levanto la mirada del gatito y la clavo en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias, HoroHoro... es... es muy lindo...

-Linda.- Me corrige el ainu en voz baja, alargando una mano y acariciando a la bola de pelos en la cabeza. –El gatito es hembra. La he escogido para ti... Los machos dan mucha lata y por lo general nunca están en la casa, y yo pensé que te gustaría que tu gatito estuviera siempre contigo, así que...- se encoge de hombros –imaginé que una gatita sería perfecta para ti.

Estoy sorprendido... en primera, jamás creí que alguien que no fuera Jun supiera que hoy es mi cumpleaños. En segunda, jamás creí que esa persona pudiera ser mi HoroHoro! En tercera, ni se me pasó por la cabeza que al ainu se le ocurriera el detalle de darme un regalo, y en cuarta... éste gatito está precioso!

-Ah... Muchas gracias, HoroHoro...

-Entonces te ha gustado- susurra HoroHoro, dando un suspiro de alivio. Yo asiento con la cabeza, y coloco un dedo sobre la cálida naricita de mi gatito nuevo. Es tan chiquito...! Y no me había fijado que trae un listoncito amarrado al cuello...! Vaya, Horo se fijó en todos los detalles...

Escucho, mas que ver, que Horokeu se desliza por el suelo hasta sentarse a mi lado, y una oleada de calor me recorre el cuerpo en una milésima de segundo. Mantengo los ojos en las pupilas del gato para evitar mirar al peliazul, y por consecuencia, sonrojarme.

-Y bien...?- pregunta el chico. Lo dice en voz baja, y su aliento me roza una oreja... lucho por no estremecerme de nerviosismo, y me aclaro la garganta.

-Y...y bien, qué...?- pregunto en voz baja, haciéndole cosquillas a mi gatita en una oreja.

HoroHoro suspira

-Y bien? Cómo le vas a poner? – escruta, como si lo que me acaba de decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Como que cómo le voy a poner?

-De qué?

-De nombre! Cuál va a ser su nombre? Las mascotas deben llevar algún nombre, Ren!

Ah, claro, ya lo sabía... veamos, cual sería un buen nombre para ésta cosita tan bella que mi HoroHoro me ha dado...? Un buen nombre que me lo recuerde a él cada vez que lo pronuncie...

Una idea me viene a la mente, y sonriendo, declaro

-Se llamará Bola de Nieve.

Volteo a ver a HoroHoro con una sonrisa en los labios. El muchacho me observa con ganas de partirme por la mitad.

-Bola de Nieve? Espero que eso no sea por mí, Ren...

-Claro que es por ti. Así cada vez que vea al gato me acordaré de Hoto-Hoto...

HoroHoro hace aspavientos, acerca sus manos a mi cuello, se jala los cabellos, se muerde las manos, me amenaza con el puño y suspira derrotado. Abre los ojos lentamente y me mira a la cara

-Está bien. Es tu gato. Y ésta vez te la paso nomás porque es tu cumpleaños, tigrecito.

Asiento con la cabeza en silencio, y me le quedo viendo largo tiempo... me conmueve tanto! No puedo creer que un muchacho así de dulce aún no tenga novia!

Aunque en mi caso es ganancia.

Sin poderlo evitar, me incorporo con Bola de Nieve aún en la mano, y abrazo a Horokeu fuertemente.

He cometido suicidio, pero qué más da. En este momento no me importa. Además, nadie nos puede ver. Estamos a solas.

Casi muero de alegría cuando los fuertes brazos de mi HoroHoro me rodean también, y susurro en su oído

-Gracias...

Él suspira.

-De nada, Ren. De nada.

-----------------------------------

Cómo se atreve!

Después de aquél episodio y de amenazarme con asesinarme si digo una palabra de lo ocurrido me ha mandado a dormir, el muy descarado! Cómo rayos piensa que podré conciliar el sueño, después de las sonrisas que me dedicó y del abrazo que me dio?

Ah, mi amado Ren... qué bueno que le gustó el gato, porque en verdad que ese maldito moño me costó horrores...

Diablos, soy un genio! Un animal dura varios años, y además le ha puesto mi nombre...! Bueno, una referencia a mí, aunque mas bien creo que lo ha hecho por molestarme, pero qué me importa! Le ha gustado el regalo! Y me lo ha agradecido! Y me ha abrazado!

Aaaah, me derrito...

Mi dulce Ren... ah, cómo me encanta...

Maldito. Definitivamente ésta noche no podré conciliar el sueño. Y menos sabiendo que él duerme en la habitación contigua...

-----------------------------------------

-Pss... HoroHoro...!

-Eh...?

-Levántate, vamos!

-...Pe-pero todavía es de noche...! Déjame dormir, ayer me levanté muy temprano...!

-Vamos, párate de una vez!

-Por qué tanta insistencia? Se está quemando la mansión o algo?

-Vamos a preparar todo para ésta tarde.

-Qué? Tan pronto volvemos a Fumbari?

-No seas idiota! Qué no sabes? Hoy es cumpleaños del tigrecito!

-Si, y...?

-Ah, entonces ya lo sabías...!

-...E-eh...

-Bueno, da igual. Su hermana quiere preparar una fiesta, y Anna nos ha ofrecido para ayudarle a decorar el salón!

-Ah si? Y ella donde está?

-Dormida...

-QUÉEE?

-Shh! No querrás despertar a Ren!

-Perdona...

-Vamos, párate y vístete de una vez! Y procura no hacer ruido, porque el tigrecito duerme aquí al lado y tiene el sueño tan liviano como un gato! Y de hecho, creo que también maúlla, he escuchado ruidos dentro...

-Eh...

-Bueno. Date prisa, Ryu ya está preparando un desayuno exprés antes de comenzar con la decoración.

-Cómo? Ryu? Qué los Tao no tiene cocineros?

-Si, pero ha insistido en cocinar él.

-Y eso?

-Quiere impresionar a Jun. Aunque a Pairon no le hace mucha gracia, JEJEJE...!

-Cállate! Vas a despertar a Ren!

-Ah, claro... pero bueno, sigues acostado? Vístete, vamos!

-Está bien.

-Y que esperas?

-No querrás que me vista contigo dentro, o si?

-Ah, es verdad... ya me voy, pero apresúrate!

-Si, ya lárgate...

Hao cerró la puerta mascullando quién sabe qué acerca de los ainús, y Horokeu se levantó de su cama adoselada restregándose los ojos y bostezando. Fuera todavía estaba oscuro, y a través de la ventana podía verse la bruma matinal con toda claridad. Hacía un par de horas mas o menos que la fiesta se había terminado, y al peliazul le había costado mucho trabajo dormirse como para que lo hubieran despertado casi casi después de haberse acostado.

Pensó en lo contento que se veía Ren hacía unas horas cuando le obsequió el bicho, y lo feliz que se pondría cuando viera que había una fiesta en su honor, y todo el cansancio se disipó. Sonriendo, tomó su camiseta de los pies de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

Abajo, Ryu trajinaba de un lado para otro calentando leche espumosa y horneando galletas en la cocina, tarareando una canción en el proceso. Sentados a la mesa, Pilikka cabeceaba con un plátano a medio comer en la mano, y a su lado, Lyzerg sostenía una taza de café mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Justo en ese momento, Hao se les unió, completamente despierto y desperezado.

-Bueno, el ainu ya está desdormido y no tarda en bajar. A mi hermano no lo encuentro por ningún lado, y le he dicho a Tamao que busque a Anna en su habitación. Ni loco entro a despertar a esa loca...!

Lyzerg asintió para dar a entender que había escuchado, y junto a él, Pilikka se quedó dormida, estrellando la nariz contra la dura mesa de madera. Se incorporó de un salto, chillando de dolor

-AAAAAAAAAAY!

-Shhhhhhh! Pilikka! No grites o despertarás a todos! Y ten cuidado con la mesa, es muy valiosa!

Jun acababa de llegar con un cargamento de luces de colores, adornos de papel, letras de cartón, serpentinas y demás chucherías. Pairon la seguía, cargando el doble de cosas que ella. Pilikka se disculpó con voz nasal, claramente disgustada

-Disculpa por haber abollado tu mesa con mi nariz, y más a éstas horas de la MADRUGADA, soy una ESTÚPIDA...

Hao miró a Jun mordiéndose un labio para que no se le escapara la risa, esperando el enfado de la hermana mayor de Ren ante semejante despliegue de sarcasmo. Pero la reacción no llegó, y Jun sonrió dulcemente

-No te preocupes Pilikka! Te perdono.

La ainu calló de su silla, y por poco a Lyzerg le ocurre lo mismo. Jun juntó sus finas manos, entusiasmada

-Bueno... a ver, alguien falta... Donde están HoroHoro, Yoh, Tamao y Anna...?

Lyzerg señaló detrás de ella, bostezando. La chica giró sobre sus talones, y descubrió a Tamao entrando en la cocina con la cara a punto de explotar de lo roja que se encontraba. Pilikka se llevó las manos a las caderas

-Y bien, Tamao? Dónde están Anna, Yoh y el flojo de mi hermano?

Ante la mención de HoroHoro, Tamao se sonrojó más (si era posible), pero abrió la boca y tartamudeó, con los ojos clavados en el suelo

-El jo-joven HoroHoro está en su cu-cuarto, vi-vistiéndose...- Hao intercambió miradas con Lyzerg -, y el jo-joven Yoh no está en su cu-cuarto...

-Eso ya lo sabía- declaró Hao. El inglés le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que el pelilargo ignoró. –Y La señora Asakura?

Tamao se atragantó

-He echado un vi-vistazo en su cuarto...

-Claro. Qué lista eres! Buscar a Anna en el cuarto de Anna! Diablos, rebozas inteligencia!

Exclamó Hao con los brazos abiertos, mirando as la kokurri lleno de admiración. La chica le dedicó una mirada asesina, y Pilikka cayó al suelo, muerta de la risa. Lyzerg se aclaró la garganta.

-Y bueno Tamao, la has encontrado?

-Si...- La pelirrosada volvió a sonrojarse. Lyzerg bufó, comenzando a hartarse.

-Y bien? Le dijiste que bajara?- Tamao negó con la cabeza. A cada segundo se ponía más roja, y Hao se jaló de los cabellos

-Entonces para qué carajos has subido, si se puede saber?

Tamao tragó saliva

-La he encontrado en su cuarto, pero no me atreví a despertarlos...

La cocina entera guardó silencio. Incluso Ryu se olvidó de la leche, que comenzó a derramarse en la estufa. La mandíbula de Hao cayó al suelo

-Qui-quieres decir que en la habitación de Anna estaban Anna y alguien que no es Anna?

Tamao asintió, roja a más no poder y comenzando a sacar vapor de las orejas como una tetera.

-Y de pura casualidad esa persona era mi hermano?

La chica volvió a asentir. Hao comenzó a atragantarse.

-Y dices que ambos estaban dormidos...

Tamao comenzó a silbar como una chifladora y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Los ojos de Hao saltaron

-Estás diciendo que si Yoh no estaba en su cuarto, DURMIÓ CON ANNA?

La kokurri se tapó la cara con ambas manos, roja de vergüenza y evaporándose, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. El mayor de los gemelos salió disparado de la cocina, al tiempo que exclamaba

-Esto tengo que verlo...!

De pronto, un chico peliazul con cara de sueño le cortó el paso, y dijo con voz nasal

-Te recomiendo que ni te asomes si quieres conservar tu cabeza.

En su mejilla se veía claramente la marca de una mano, roja e inflamada, y un chichón alcanzaba a asomarse entre sus cabellos peinados en puntas.

-Aaay no! La leche...!

--------------------------------

Miro en derredor. Me duelen todos los músculos, y casi puedo sentir cómo las bolsas cuelgan debajo de mis ojos. Llevamos al menos cuatro horas colocando todo para la dichosa fiesta, pero aún no vamos ni a la mitad. Ryu ha hecho unas deliciosas galletas que nos han subido el ánimo a todos... aunque se mostró especialmente contento e insistente a que yo las probara... Luego Hao le dio un derechazo y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Como a las seis de la mañana un camión llegó a la mansión, y Jun Tao por poco se desgañita cuando los tipos tocaron el enorme portón, haciendo un escándalo. Pero al menos Ren no se dio cuenta, y pudimos descargar todos los regalos y adornos sobrantes del camión sin mayor problema.

Lo que no comprendo es por qué tenemos nosotros que hacer ese trabajo si existen sirvientes en la mansión que pueden hacerlo por nosotros! Nomás falta que los Tao les hayan dado sus vacaciones de Navidad, y por eso nos han invitado, para que les hagamos de servidumbre!

Yo no me quejo. Al menos no en voz alta... pero sí que estoy cansado, por eso vine a sentarme en este enorme sofá a tomar un breve descanso.

Doy un hondo suspiro, moviendo un brazo... una caja enorme me cayó en el hombro y todavía me duele... Cuando todo esto termine, le pediré de favor al doctor Fausto que me acomode el hombro... Ahora no puedo, se encuentra muy ocupado convenciendo a Jun de colocar un par de esqueletos en las paredes. Mala idea, si me piden mi opinión.

-Estás bien? Mira, te he traído un poco de té, Sir Lyzerg Diethel...

Ignoro el comentario y tomo la taza que me tienden

-Gracias...- justo entonces, un hueso me cruje –ay...!

-Eh? Todavía te duele?- Pregunta Hao, mirándome con sus grandes ojos marrones, preocupado. Sonrío para tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien...

-Na na na na nah. Tú a mí no me engañas. Tal vez a ésta bola de imbéciles les convenza una de tus sonrisas de comercial de pasta de dientes y tu cara de "Me cayó un yunque encima pero soy de hule y he salido ileso", pero a mí no. Ven aquí...

Antes de que pueda evitarlo, Hao me toma por la cintura y me gira, logrando que quede recargado en él. Coloca sus cálidas manos en mi cuello, y comienza a mover los pulgares en círculos... Mi espalda se estremece con un escalofrío...

-...Ha-Hao...

-Cállate. Estoy trabajando- dice sin inmutarse. Me percato de que Pairon nos observa, y mi cara se calienta de inmediato. Intento incorporarme

-Déjame, estoy perfectamen...

-Te he dicho que guardes silencio. Yo sé lo que hago!

-Pero me duele el hombro, no el cuello.

-Ya lo sé.

Suspiro, derrotado. A veces quisiera tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para lograr que me haga caso, pero es que simplemente me conoce a la perfección y maneja mis hilos a su antojo...

Aunque tampoco me quejo, porque es buenísimo dando masajes...

-Oye, Hao! Deja de noviar y ayuda a Yoh a colocar esa lámpara!

Escucho a mis espaldas el grito de Anna. Por fin la señorita se levantó hace apenas una hora, pero eso sí, igual de mandona como siempre. Hao no se mueve de su lugar, y exclama

-Ahora no, estoy ocupado..!- Yo intento incorporarme de nuevo, pero Hao me lo impide tomándome firmemente de los hombros.

-Haciendo qué?- se burla la rubia.

-Mimando a Lyzerg...!

Mi cara se torna roja en un santiamén, y Anna pone los ojos en blanco. Junto a ella, Yoh cae al suelo con estrépito debido al enorme peso de la lámpara que sostenía.

Creo que ahora somos dos los que necesitamos del doctor Fausto.

-----------------------------------

Sus ojos azul oscuro me observan detenidamente, y peligrosamente cerca... Mueve los labios, pero no dice nada, y de repente la distancia entre nosotros desaparece. Sonríe, y me toma de la cintura. Siento que me derrito...

Horo...

Lentamente, cierra los ojos y acerca su cara a la mía... y me besa la punta de la nariz. Apenas y puedo contener mi emoción... Deseo besarlo yo también, y busco su boca, pero él me esquiva y me vuelve a besar en la punta de mi nariz. Qué tierno, pero yo ya no aguanto la expectación...!

Me deposita otro pequeño beso, y yo lo sostengo de los cabellos. Horo, deja de moverte...! Me ignora y vuelve a besarme en la nariz. Okay, ya estoy comenzando a hartarme... En eso, sonríe y abre la boca, y de su garganta sale una sola palabra...

-Miau...

QUEE?

Abro los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, y unas pupilas amarillas me devuelven la mirada, a unos escasos milímetros de distancia. El gato abre la boca y me lame la punta de la nariz.

Diablos. Qué vergüenza. Apenas y puedo creer que haya estado soñando con ése cabeza hueca...! AAAAAAAGH! Rojo de pena, me llevo las manos a la cabeza, pateando las cobijas de puro coraje...

-Miau...

Miro al gatito, que me observa confundido. Ah no, Horo dijo que era hembra...

Sonrío, tomándola en mis manos. Ella maúlla.

-Miau!

-No, Bola de Nieve... Tú no tienes la culpa. Yo soy el tonto por haberme enamorado de ése bobo...

-Miau...?

-No. Nunca me hará caso.

-Miau!

-En eso tiene razón. Fue un lindo detalle haberme dado un gatito tan lindo como tu... –le acaricio las orejas, y Bola comienza a ronronear... De pronto, me percato de la situación, y me golpeo la frente, aliviado de estar encerrado en mi antigua habitación sin que nadie me vea...

-No puedo creer que haya estado conversando con un gato...!

-Miau...?

-Perdona... no lo dije en serio.

Mierda. Lo volví a hacer.

-No es sapo, es tigre!

Eh...? Qué rayos quiere decir eso? Fuiste tú, Bola?

...Ah, diablos, claro que no! Los gatos no hablan.

-No es un sapo, es un tigre...!- canturrea alguien, lo suficientemente fuerte para que pueda escucharlo.

A ver. Al parecer a pesar de que ayer la fiesta duró hasta las tres de la madrugada, hay gente que ya está despierta tan temprano, a las... (miro mi reloj).

...DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA?

Diablos. Ésta vez si me dormí demasiado... no me extraña que ya haya alguien despierto... Desde afuera de mi cuarto vuelve a escucharse la voz aquella, aunque ahora se le suma otra.

-Que no es un sapo! En un tigre...!

-Quieres decir un sapo-tigre?

-No! Un tigre! No un sapo, un tigre!

-Un sapo?

-UN TIGRE!

-Ah... un tigre?

-NO, UN SAPO! ...quiero decir, sí, un tigre.

-Ah, por fin. Un tigre o un sapo?

-Un tigre. Un tigrecito.

-Ah... yo pensé que era un sapo.

-Y de donde diablos sacaste el sapo?

-Lo renté.

-Qué? Es un sapo rentado?

-Si. Un sapo verde Rentado.

-Con picos?

-Solo uno.

-Y el tigre también?

-El tigre también tiene picos?

-No! Que si también has rentado al tigrecito!

-Si, también es Rentado. Y el sapo también.

-Y qué tiene que ver el sapo en todo esto?

-Que es verde.

-Y eso qué?

-Que es un sapo verde Rentado con un pico. Entiendes? Sapo verde.

-Y el tigrecito?

-Entonces es un tigrecito sapo verde Rentado.

-Ah... qué listo!

-Verdad que si?

Basta. No toleraré que Hao y Horokeu se estén burlando de mí justo fuera de la puerta de mi cuarto. Y en mi casa. Y en mi cumpleaños!

...Bueno, eso es lo de menos, pero de todos modos no lo toleraré!

Salgo de la cama hecho una furia y me coloco las pantuflas. En la cama, Bola maúlla lastimeramente en mi dirección... Bueno, no voy a dejarla mucho tiempo sola, y dudo que sea tan tonta como para tirarse de la cama. Solo voy a echar un vistazo y vuelvo.

En un segundo estoy vestido y de dos zancadas me acerco y abro la puerta de mi cuarto con estrépito, esperando encontrarme al peliazul y al hermano de Yoh agazapados justo fuera. Pero el corredor está desierto...

Hm... qué raro. Juraría que estaban justo aquí..

-Sapo verde Rentado...!

AAAAAAAAAAAAGH...!

Regreso al interior de mi cuarto, tomo a Bola y salgo al pasillo. Tampoco hay nadie. El grito se escuchó desde abajo, así que comienzo a bajar las escaleras. El salón está a oscuras, pero ésta es mi casa y puedo averiguar perfectamente dónde se han escondido ése par de idiotas aún sin luz, qué creen que soy, un imb...?

-¡SORPREEESAAA!

Qué demo...?

-Aaay! Pero qué gatito tan _cuty_, Ren! De donde lo has sacado? Me lo dejas?

Mi hermana se me acerca de volada, mirando a Bola con los ojos llenos de corazoncitos y jalándole los bigotes. Pilikka y Ryu la secundan, picándole la panza la una y jalándole la cola el otro...

-Ay que lindo...!

-Está mega precioso...!

Detrás de ellos, todos los presentes observan la escena con la frente morada y sendos goterones colmándoles las sienes. Diablos. Aquí están todos, desde mi abuelo hasta Eliza...

Sin omitir a HoroHoro, que es el único que no chorrea y me observa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... Aparto mis ojos de los suyos antes de que mis mejillas se sonrojen...

Bola maúlla lastimera, y entonces me percato que Jun le está doblando la patita de cierta forma que no es normal en los gatos comunes y corrientes... La alejo fuera del alcance de mi hermana algo alarmado

-Jun, ten cuidado, la lastimas...!

Ella se lleva las manos a la cara, llena de ternura

-Ay Ren...! Qué tierno te ves con él! Se ve que lo quieres mucho...!

Claro que la quiero, porque es HoroHoro quien me la ha dado!

-De donde la has sacado?

Estás loca si piensas que voy a decírtelo.

-Me lo prestas?

LA. Me LA prestas. Es gata. Y la respuesta es NO.

-No.

Ella se queda de piedra, y sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear. No me conmueves. Ni lo intentes. Bola de Nieve es MÍA y solo mía, y si piensas que te la voy a prestar para que le rompas una pata y le arranques los bigotes, estás como operada del cerebro, porque ni muerto te la dejo!

Cielos. Me he encariñado mucho con éste bicho en muy poco tiempo...

-Bueno, ya basta de admirar al gato, y admiremos al sapo verde...!

...Carajo, otra vez con eso...

-Quieres decirme de una vez qué demonios quieres decir con eso, Hao?- El tipo sonríe, y acercándoseme, me abraza por los hombros al tiempo que canturrea en voz baja, para que solo yo pueda escucharlo

-Sapo Verde Eres Tú... muy ingeniosa manera de sacarte de tu cuevita, no crees? Fue tu amado Hoto-Hoto el de la idea...

-No lo llames Hoto-Hoto... Solo YO puedo decirle así.

O-oh. Lo he pensado o lo he dicho en voz alta? Hao me mira, sonriendo como el gato que se zampó el canario.

Lo dije en voz alta.

Al menos solo él me escuchó...

-Ven, querido hijo...! Papito te ha organizado una enorme fiesta para tu cumpleaños! Porque eres el heredero de la Dinastía y te mereces lo mejor, y porque me siento muy feliz de que hayas vuelto con tu papito, y porque blah blah blah blah...

Mi padre sigue hable y hable mientras me empuja, aún con Bola en los brazos, hacia la enorme mesa del comedor y me obliga a sentarme. Todos los demás chicos toman asiento también, y Jun, ya compuesta, no quita los ojos de Bola mientras oprime un botón en un control remoto. De inmediato comienza a sonar una alegre música de fondo.

Con que no se le ocurra sacarme a bailar...

Recordando la fiesta de Manta, levanto la vista y me encuentro con las pupilas oscuras de mi Horo devolviéndome una mirada alegre. Está algo rojo. Al parecer él también ha recordado ese día...

-Bueno, todos listos? Ahora, con ustedes, la mega obra maestra del gran Chef Bokutou no Ryu...!

Entra el del peinado ridículo muy sonriente cargando artísticamente... un enorme pastel retacado de velitas. Oh no. Nomás falta que se les ocurra cantarme las mañanitas...!

Jun intercambia una mirada cómplice con Ryu, inhalan profundamente y abren la boca...

-Éstas soooooon las mañaniiiiitas que cantaaaa...!

Ay no.

-------------------------------

...Ok, eso s todo x hoy n.n ojalá y no c hayan aburrido y m hayan mandado x un tubo TTxTT. Si no s así, m halagarían mucho mandándom un review. Y ya saben, si creen k le voy perdiendo el toke n n avísenme. Ustedes lo son todo para mi TTxTT no podría vivir sin ustedes...

xDD n vdd spero k c les haya gustado tanto como m gustó a mí scribirlo. Morí d risa XDD literalmente...

Cuídense. Y kieran mucho a sus amigos TTwTT yo kiero mucho a los míos... y ya no los veré TTxTT. Mil saludos d mis hermanas nwn.

Ya m voy a scribir el cap 5 n.nUU spero subirlo pronto... y recuerden...!

HoroRen 4ever!

.:Maki Tasui:.


	5. Enero 6

Fic shonen ai. Homofóbicos, absténganse.

-------------------------------

**Hola!** aki yo, Maki! He vuelto xD, seh, y he vuelto cn el capi más largo jamás scrito n la historia d Onen n¬ñ, creo k m excedo algo...

Weh nnU perdonen x la tardanza, pero ya ven... x fin actualizé SS xD, k nu había tocado desd k inicié Onen, y weh n.n gracias a ustedes, tengo el placer d anunciarles k he llegado a los 100 reviews n Still Standing! Muchas gracias! Sin ustedes yo no sería nada TTwTT, los amo...

Basta d sentimentalismo n.n vamos a los rvws para poder iniciar el fic xD

**ItachiChan:** k wenu k t cayó bn Bola n-n la vdd ella m llegó como una flechazo 0.0, n un arrank d inspiración xD (wenu, no, exagero. La vdd un c d dond salió n¬ñUu), pero m alegro k les haya gustado n.n Gracias x los ánimos! M hacen muxa falta TTwTT

**Zahia-vlc:** n.n a ti tmb t gustó la gata n..n k wenu

**Ayus:** n-nU perdona, sta vez m tardé demasiado n actualizar ú.u (wenu, 100pre m tardo xP), k wenu k t haya gustado

**Risa.Haradaa:** n/n gracias!

**_Rail-Tezca:_** TTwTT sabes como m ncantan tus reviews kilométricos, ne? n.n, Muchas gracias, k wenu k t haya gustado la gata! n0n al parecer a todos les gustó x33, k wenu, pensé k m iban a golpear x poner jaladas TT.TT, pero k wenu k les cayó bn n-n muxas gracias x leer, Rail… y un desesperes n-nU ojalá y cn ste capi t sientas un pokito satisfecho cn lo del beso k un llega x3, mejor lee para k veas d k hablo n.n

**Princess Nausicaa**: Ren no maulla, la k maullaba era la gata xD, creo k esa part un kedó clara ¬¬U rayos… YO TMB DETESTO LAS MAÑANITAS! X0, k lata! Pobre Ren, seh TT..TT… n..n k wenu k t gusto Bola! K wenu! N serio m alegro! Pensé k a nadie le iba a gustar ú-u, pero k wenu k t gustó y k divertist cn el cap n.n grax x leer. Y weh xD, a ver si cn ste capi t kedas satisfecha, xk creo k s d los más largos k ge scrito, y eso ya s mucho decir n¬ñUu

**_EsmeLi:_** n.nU t la pasaste toda la tard n la compu? Ú.u perdóna x hacert perder tu tiempo TT..TT, pero k wenu k t haya gustao! n.n m haces muy feliz leyéndome, y lo sabes, ne? ojalá y ste capi t guste tmb nnU creo k m salió algo raro… Y oye xD, ya leí n tu profile k part d la culpa d k t guste HaoxLyz s mía! TTOTT PERDÓN! (xP)

**Miguel:** n-n muxas grax x tu review, eres d los más objetivos n.n y esos son los k más m sirven para mejorar n¬ñUu… k wenu k m sigas leyendo, y k wenu k t guste. Un desesperes! (wenu, yo tmb ya m desesperé xP), spero todo ste lio c resuelva pronto…

**Kirei Usui:** n serio t gustó lo del sapo? OmO n serio? AY, K WENU! Creí k a nadie le gustaría! Esa s mi part favorita del ca xP, m reí horrores, y aun cuando lo leo m rio n¬nUu lo k s algo vergonzoso xk yo fui kn la scribió ¬¬U nu cabe duda d k m falta un tornillo TT.TT… Gracias x los ánimos! X33, m haces muy feliz!

**horitazoldick:** xD Hao tiene cada ocurrencia… s toda una personalidad! K wenu k t divertist n.n, y haré lo posible x darm prisa y llegar al 14, pero un t apures! xD, k ya tengo la idea d como hacerlo, y spero dejart satisfecha cn eso n.n grax x leer.

**Alia.Asakura:** creo k esa aprt un kedó nada clara nnU, Ren no maullaba, era Bola xD pero como Hao un sabía nada d ella creía k el k maullaba era Ren… perdón x un xplikrm bn úu, pero pondré más atención, oke? n.n K wenu k t gusta el fic! Muxas gracias!

**_Horoholikka:_** nena! Hola! Hey, mira! Ya toy actualizando! Perdóname x tardarm tanto! TToTT, pero como vez, ya m di prisa y toy actualizando n.n grax x la postal, y t echaré porras cn el concurso! Grax x dejarm review! T kero muxo! X333 Muxas gracias, y nus tamos leyendo! x33

**Sei August9:** la frase nu s mía xD, ya la había scuchado pero un c dond xD, y haz cn mis frases lo k c t pegue la gana xDD, son d todos n.n Grax x leer.

**Maki Tasui:** ¬¬U ok, aki si ta raro el asunto. Kien eres y xk m usurpast el nombre? TToTT spero k haya sido una ekivocación, pero m gustaría k m pusieras eso n claro ¬¬… y grax x leer nnU

**Yoko Hiwatari Kon:** yosh, grax x los ánimos! TTwTT n todos sentidos, muxas grax. K wenu k t gust el capi x33, m haces feliz, y spero k ste capi tmb t guste n..n

**MiniLeo:** Un son tonterias lo k dices ¬¬ a mi tmb m pasa eso… y tmb cn mis compañeros d scuela, s un trauma terrible sto xO, pero cn k tu m apoyes soy feliz n..n grax x leerme, y arriba el yaoi! X33

**_Timon:_** FYAAAANN! TTwTT -se le cuelga- (ahora recuerdo k cn ste review k m dejast fue la primera vez k supe d tu xsistencia x33, k bello...) Ay, k emoción m dio d pronto! jajaja xD toy re loca, pero k wenu k m leiste, xk ya vez todo lo k pasó después, ne? xD K lindo, el HoroRen nos une! Jajaja… ah, y ya subí el fic d KuroFye n.n, échale un ojito xD aunk ya t los sepas x3, muxas gracias x todo, k linda TTwTT

**HinataHana:** muxas grax nwn

**Faye-BurningDeep:** grax x dejar review, y un t preocupes x lo largo xD, cn k m lean soy feliz TTwTT… ah, y k wenu k t gustó Bola x33, soy aún más feliz

Ahora si n.n pasemos al fic. Gracias x sus reviews! Y gracias a ustedes, n Onen toy cercana a los 50 rvws n 4 capis! YAY!

**---------------------------**

**ONEN**

**---------------------------**

**Enero 6**

5 en la tarde

**---------------------------**

Maldita sea, casi se me hace tarde... Si hubiera salido un poco antes, ahora tendría tiempo de sobra! Pero me entretuve un poco quitándole el frío a Lyzerg, si saben a lo que me refiero, y cuando me di cuenta de la hora ya había perdido casi cincuenta minutos!

Cuarenta y ocho minutos, para ser exacto.

La razón de mi prisa, es que he tendido una magnífica idea ayer en la noche, y para llevar mi plan a cabo tengo el tiempo justo! Menos mal que Fausto vino conmigo, porque él lleva un poco más de tiempo en China y tiene ya una buena idea de los locales y las tiendas que hay por aquí, así me ahorra trabajo.

La misión? Cumplir con aquella promesa que le hice a Lyzerg la noche de Navidad!

Y no me refiero a que dormiría con él, porque eso sí lo cumplí. Estoy hablando de cierto par que aún no es pareja.

Y QUE SIN MI AYUDA PARECE QUE JAMÁS LO SERÁ! Y no ayuda nada cierta niña rosa que interrumpe a HoroHoro justo cuando él se finge dormido para acurrucarse en el hombro de Ren!

Es un truco muy viejo, pero cada quien hace lo que puede, no?

Pobres... yo tampoco aguantaría el que alguien me interrumpiera cuando estoy con la personita que me trae volando bajo, pero como ya tengo los papeles que me hacen propietario de Lyzerg Diethel, no me quejo, jeje.

Me hubiera encantado traerme a Lyzerg para seguir con lo que dejamos pendiente, pero... aah, supongo que me arrestarían por faltas a la moral. Y eso sería una gran vergüenza, sobretodo estando en un país que no es mío. Sin mencionar que DEFINITIVAMENTE no podría concentrarme en lo que vine a hacer con semejante tentación, jejeje...

Ah, quién diría que yo, el Maestro de lo Místico, Hao Asakura, quedaría completamente desarmado ante un simple mortal bonito. Y más sabiendo que es un hombre, pero bueno... eso ya ha pasado a segundo plano. Ya me he ido acostumbrando a cachetear las banquetas por él, y no ocultarlo, jajaja...

Verdaderamente me asombro de todo lo que Lyzerg me hace sentir. He cambiado mi sistema de creencias por él. He modificado mi carácter, he aprendido a ser tolerante, he ido acostumbrándome a que una mujer no me atrae tanto como un hombre. Bueno, "un" hombre, no. Solamente ÉL. Solamente Lyzerg Diethel, mi inglesito.

Y no puedo negar que Anna es muy hermosa. Tampoco voy a negar que en algún tiempo ella me atrajo terriblemente. No puedo negar que estaba dispuesto incluso a obligarla para tenerla conmigo. Así hacía yo las cosas antes. Se hacía lo que YO quisiera, les agradara a los demás o no.

Quise arrebatársela a mi hermano. Quise quitarle a Yoh el amor de su vida, quise separarlos. Porque Annita ama terriblemente a mi hermanito, lo acepte o no. E Yoh, bueno... si no la amara haría mucho que la habría puesto de patitas en la calle, o de perdix no le toleraría ninguna de sus cachetadas y órdenes, que bien capaz es. Pero ambos se quieren con ganas. Y yo quise separarlos, por simple capricho, por un simple deseo de la carne.

Pero eso fue entes de conocerlo a él.

Antes de mirar dentro de aquellos ojos verdes como la hierba, antes de sentir su corazón tan puro, antes de quedar totalmente hechizado por toda su persona. Antes de quedar prendado de él. Antes de sentir que mi corazón se llenaba de gozo simplemente con verlo, antes de saber que eso que me llenaba el pecho cuando lo miraba no era otra cosa más que una terrible y poderosa atracción.

Antes de sentirme humano otra vez. Cuando volví a sentir que por mis venas corría sangre, porque mis mejillas se teñían de rojo y porque mi corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido cuando sabía que él estaba cerca y me estaba viendo.

Mucho, mucho antes de pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le causé. Mucho antes de confesarle que le amaba.

Y también, mucho antes de sentir que mis ojos se humedecían cuando escuché de sus labios que él sentía lo mismo por mí.

-Oye Hao...

La voz aterciopelada de Fausto me hace salir de mis cavilaciones, y me detengo en seco. Su voz proviene de un lugar justo detrás de mí, así que volteo para mirarlo. El tipo me observa con sus ojos cantarines, y la verdad se ve muy gracioso un alemán altote y rubio rodeado de tantos chinitos chaparritos, que al pasar por la calle se le quedan viendo con ojos asombrados.

Fausto parece un maniquí con una flor en el sombrero y ojeras azuladas, solo que en medio de la calle y comenzando a cubrirse de nieve. Solamente hay algo en él que definitivamente no me agrada:

QUE ME ESTÁ MIRANDO CON INFINITA DULZURA!

-Qué rayos quieres? Y por qué carambas me miras así, Hans?

El doctor sonríe.

-Estás muy enamorado de Lyzerg, no es así?

Si estuviéramos en casa y con la calefacción prendida, admitiría que el color rojo de mis mejillas es por la vergüenza, pero ésta vez se lo atribuiré al frío. Sonrío despectivamente, pero no niego lo que ha dicho.

-Por qué lo preguntas? Traigo pegado un letrero a la espalda o algo así?

Él niega con la cabeza, simplemente sigue sonriendo mientras señala algo que está detrás de mí.

-Te le has quedado viendo demasiado tiempo a eso, y sonríes demasiado bonito, sabes?

Volteo a ver de qué rayos me está hablando, y mientras, él entra a un local.

Okay. Ahora sí no negaré que me sonrojo.

Justo frente a mí, hay una librería. Es pequeña, pero a leguas se nota que es occidental. En el escaparate se exhibe un enorme póster de publicidad, y pone así:

"'Estudio en escarlata' El inicio de las aventuras del detective más grande de todos los tiempos, Sherlock Holmes. Gran superventa de los libros de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle"

Bueno, no tengo la menor idea de quién rayos sea ese Conan, pero sé que es un 'Sir' y que su apellido empieza con 'D'.

Y conozco perfectamente a otro Sir D. A quien le gustará muchísimo conocer a Conan...!

Gracias Fausto! Definitivamente me has ahorrado un gran trabajo de búsqueda!

Ahora nomás me queda pensar en algo bonito une-azul-y-morado... En fin. Si no se me ocurre nada, compro un rollo de cinta de aislar y a ver como se las arreglan, jejeje...!

----------------------------------------

-Buenas noche, muchachos!

-Buenas noche, señor En...

-Que descansen!

-Duerman bien...

Los chicos se despidieron de el hombre alto (y ahora muy sonriente) que les agitaba la mano desde el barandal de la escalera, y luego se encaminó a la habitación principal seguido de su esposa. A los Tao les había dado por retirarse a dormir temprano, no así a los descendientes de la dinastía.

Jun, en cuanto escuchó que la puerta de la habitación de sus padres se cerraba con sigilo, volteó a ver a todos sus huéspedes y, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y propuso, muy contenta:

-QUIEN QUIERE JUGAR POKEEEER?

Ryu de inmediato se puso de pie, volcando su taza de café sobre la mesa y salpicando a un semi-dormido Lyzerg.

-Ay, yo quiero jugar! Soy mega bueno en éstos juegos, son súper divertidos!

-Yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo jugar, pero igual me apunto...- bostezó Pilikka, que estaba más aburrida que una ostra desde que su hermano se la pasaba sacudiéndosela de encima como a un bicho. Jun sonrió y mandó a Pairon por las barajas, mientras HoroHoro, por su parte, daba un sorbo a su taza y apañaba galletas, que Tamao no dejaba de hornear en la cocina en cantidades industriales con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja, lo que hacía que Ren sacara chispas por las narices.

Claro que HoroHoro se había sentado junto a él y únicamente estaba pendiente de lo que hacía, mirándole de reojo cada cuanto, pero Ren estaba muy ocupado mentándole la madre a Tamao por lo bajo como para poner atención en nada más. Además de estar vigilando que la patizamba de Bola deNieveno se cayera de la mesa, claro.

Lyzerg volvió a bostezar mientras Jun tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa.

-Pairon se tarda mucho...

-Bueno, con lo grandota que es ésta casa no se me haría raro que estuviera perdido...

-No seas ridícula, Pilikka! Él lleva viviendo en ésta casa muchos más años que yo...- Jun se llevó una mano a la barbilla, y se lo pensó mejor –Bueno, técnicamente no está vivo, pero a lo que me refiero es que conoce ésta casucha mucho mejor que yo con seguridad, y deja decirte que la conozco muy bien!

La peliverde le guiñó un ojo a la ainu, y Pilikka recargó su mejilla en la mano, jugueteando con una galleta.

-Bueno, pero eso no descarta que haya podido perderse...

-Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo- concedió Jun, poniéndose de pie y pasando junto a la puerta principal, donde una figura alta y rubia se encontraba pegada a la puerta y la arañaba como perro castigado. La ojiazul se le quedó viendo raro.

-Disculpe, Eliza, por qué no mejor se viene a sentar a la mesa? Seguro que Fausto volverá pronto, no se preocupe!

Por toda respuesta Eliza soltó un aullido lejano. Jun lo dejó por lo sano y se perdió por una de las puertas que salían del comedor, al mismo tiempo que otra rubia mucho más bajita entraba envuelta en tres batas calientitas y mullidas. Detrás de él, Yoh tiritaba de frío y castañeteaba los dientes.

-Don Yoh! Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Ryu de inmediato con corazoncitos en los ojos al ver a Anna tan mona envuelta como un tamalito. Yoh sonrió algo flojo, y Anna contestó por él, sentándose a la mesa y ocupando el lugar vaciado por Jun.

-Es que en éste país hace un frío terrible- murmuró muy digna y sirviéndose una galleta. Tamao de inmediato le sirvió una taza caliente de café a ella y a su prometido. Yoh le agradeció con una sonrisa castañeteante que fue amagada por un golpe de la itako. Espantada y sonrojada, Tamao salió huyendo a la cocina a preparar más galletas. Ren bufó, y en la mesa Bola de Nieve lo imitó. HoroHoro soltó la carcajada, lo que disipó un poco el mal humor del chino.

-Buena chica, Bola, aprendes rápido!

-Cállate Hoto-Hoto- espetó Ren, troceando una de las dichosas galletas y dándole a probar a su gatita. –Solo espero que no estén envenenadas...

-Qué has dicho, Ren?- preguntó Horo con la boca llena, y Ren se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. Sonrojado, negó con la cabeza.

-No, n-nada. Olvídalo...

El peliazul quedó embelesado ante la poco frecuente imagen del ojidorado sonrojado, y del otro lado de la mesa, Lyzerg sonrió para sí. De pronto se le olvidó que estaba muy interesado en la parejita de tórtolos, porque de pronto Eliza soltó un gritito lejano de emoción y se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose además del aullido del viento. El inglés, aunque ya no era novedad para él, sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco y volteó a ver cómo Fausto entraba, seguido por Hao.

Eliza se colgó del cuello de su esposo, que ocultó algo detrás de él y le sonrió.

-Querida Eliza, disculpa por haberte hecho esperar, juro que la próxima vez te llevaré conmigo, pero ésta vez no me era posible...

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza, anegada en lágrimas de felicidad, y Hao se alejó de aquél ambiente que comenzaba a llenarse de florecitas y corazoncitos.

-Cielos, con solo respirar el mismo aire me salen caries, éste par rezuma miel por todos los poros...

-Ah! Hao y Fausto! Al fin han vuelto! Se nos unen?

Jun entró entonces cargando una cajita negra, sus labios lucían hinchados y rojos y llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Detrás de ella Pairon cargaba una caja idéntica, y su cara no mostraba nada anormal salvo por el color rojo en sus mejillas. Anna entornó los ojos pero no dijo nada, y a su lado, Yoh estornudó.

-Salud, joven Yoh!

-...Gra-gracias, Tam-

-Tamao, deja ya de estarte en la cocina y vente a jugar!- Interrumpió la hermana de Ren colocando con estrépito la caja sobre la mesa, evitando así que Anna hiciera puré de Tamao. La pelirrosada de inmediato se puso roja y comenzó a tartamudear cosas incoherentes, a las que nadie puso atención. Jun se volvió hacia el alemán y el mayor de los Asakura.

-Entonces, vienen?

-Yo no tardo, los alcanzo en un momento...- se excusó Hao guiñándoles un ojo.

Cargando las bolsas que llevaba, se acercó a Lyzerg y lo tomó de la barbilla con la mano libre, le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios con sabor a café y se alejó de ahí escaleras arriba, dejando a un inglés sonrojado a más no poder y parando la trompa. Junto a él, Ryu cayó al suelo llorando a lágrima viva, mientras que Pilikka y Tamao se sostenían la nariz para no marchar el pulcrísimo suelo de sangre.

HoroHoro, no pudiendo evitar imaginarse a él en su lugar protagonizando la escena con cierto chinito pelimorado, volteó a ver a Ren casi por instinto. El chico le devolvió la mirada y ambos se pusieron rojos como amapolas. Afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta porque Bola de pronto decidió que Tamao y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella eran una amenaza latente, y saltó sobre el plato de galletas con un maullido que bien hubiera podido traducirse como "al ataque!", o en el caso de HoroHoro, "al atasque!"

Ren se puso de pie y sostuvo a su gata, mientras que HoroHoro recogía el plato, que había caído al suelo. Lamentablemente, también la siempre servicial Tamao hizo lo mismo, y se agachó junto a HoroHoro, sus miradas se cruzaron y la chica se puso más roja que la sangre que le seguía escurriendo por la nariz.

Dicha escena no pasó desapercibida para nadie, y menos para Ren, que muerto de rabia dejó caer a Bola de Nieve sobre la espalda de la chica, y la gata (Bola) comenzó a afilarse las uñas sobre la gata (Tamao). La kokurri salió aullando de dolor rumbo a la cocina (al parecer el único lugar que conocía), manchando de sangre el suelo en el proceso.

El silencio sepulcral que siguió al suceso fue roto por la risa descontrolada del par de ainus que se retorcían de risa en el suelo y echaban el hígado a carcajadas. Los jóvenes Tao se aclararon la garganta, molestos por distintos motivos (Jun porque su piso cristalino ahora estaba todo embarrado de sangre, y Ren por obvias razones).

-Ahem... será mejor que empecemos, quieren?- espetó la mayor de los Tao, haciéndose cargo de la situación junto con su hermano, que salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

-Voy a ver si se encuentra bien- murmuró como excusa (obviamente se refería a Bola de Nieve). El sonido de platos cayendo al suelo y los alaridos de Tamao mezclándose con los maullidos de Bola le hizo apresurar el paso e incrementar las carcajadas de los hermanitos Usui, que comenzaban a llorar de risa. Lyzerg se tapó la boca para que no lo vieran sonreír.

-Bueno, si no vas a repartir me largo. Buenas noches, Jun- zanjó Anna de mal humor y poniéndose de pie con un poco de trabajo debido a las tres capas de tela que llevaba encima. Yoh se mantuvo bien calladito, al parecer esperando que Anna se olvidara de que estaba ahí, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. La itako volteó a verlo cuando apenas se había alejado un par de metros.

-Vámonos, Yoh.

-...Pe-pero Annita! Me muero de frío, no puedo terminarme mi café? Además tu llevas mi bata, la tuya y la de mi hermano, por eso vas tan ducha, pero yo no llevo nada, deja que me quede aquí, en medio del calor humano...!- suplicó el de los audífonos con cascaditas de lágrimas e intentado que sus manos temblorosas no volcaran la taza humeante.

Todos los presentes se cubrieron, esperando el estallido de furia que con seguridad vendría después por parte de la rubia, pero en vez de eso se escuchó el sonido de los finos pasos de Anna y luego, el murmullo casi imperceptible que la itako susurró en la oreja de su prometido

-Si me acompañas te aseguro que se te quitará el frío...

Dicho esto, Anna tomó por los pelos a Yoh y lo arrastró hacia las escaleras haciendo gala de la mejor interpretación de amor cavernícola nunca antes exhibida, ya que Yoh estaba incapacitado para caminar (mantenía las piernas dobladas, deduzcan por qué), mientras se sostenía la nariz que comenzaba a sangrar también. A medio camino en las escaleras se cruzaron con Hao que venía de regreso, y que se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario por miedo a represalias de parte de su cuñada. Solo se limitó a guiñarle un ojo a su hermano y continuar con su camino.

Abajo, Ren regresó con Bola en las manos y se encontró con que las mandíbulas de Horo, Pairon y Lyzerg habían caído al suelo, Pilikka y Jun se contenían una hemorragia nasal y Ryu flotaba por todo el lugar murmurando cositas como "ay qué lindo, que lindo" y rociando confeti por todos lados, mientras que unos metros más allá, Fausto y Eliza seguían envueltos en su vaporcito rosado. Hao se echó el cabello para atrás elegantemente, brillando de orgullo.

-Mi pequeño hermanito se está convirtiendo en un hombreeeeeeeee! Me llena de dicha!

-Bueno, BASTA! Vamos a jugar o qué?- preguntó Jun recuperando el juicio y comenzando a sacar fichitas de la caja junto con algunas barajas. Todos se sentaron de nuevo a la mesa, y de pronto Lyzerg sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo. Volteó para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Hao que lo miraba a dos centímetros de distancia.

-Ven conmigo- le pidió, y el inglés obedeció sin chistar. Hao lo condujo a la cocina, donde Tamao luchaba por salir del horno (Lyzerg dudaba que una gatita de diez centímetros hubiera podido meterla ahí, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios), y antes de que le dieran tiempo a preguntar nada, Hao lo atrapó en sus brazos mientras susurraba en su oído, la voz ronca

-Ya he encontrado algo perfecto para éste par.- empezó, refiriéndose al ainu y al chino -Si ya después de lo que les tengo preparado siguen sin confesarse que se aman y se adoran, ya no es asunto mío, jejeje...

-Y q-qué les has comprado, Hao...?- preguntó Lyzerg a duras penas, sintiendo que se ruborizaba al sentir los pequeños besos de Hao calentándole el cuello. El mayor de los gemelos le dio un pequeño mordisco, que logró que el peliverde se estremeciera, antes de contestar.

-Bueno... me costó mucho pensar en algo brillante, pero al fin di con algo buenísimo. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para ver de qué se trata...

-Y por qué hasta mañana?- inquirió el inglés con queda voz y los ojos cerrados, virando su cabeza para que sus labios hicieran contacto con los del otro chico. Hao sonrió sin besarlo.

-Porque mañana es el día clave... lo recordé anoche, entre sueños. Podríamos decir que me lo recordaron tres magos, jejeje...

Lyzerg iba a preguntar que qué rayos tenían que ver unos magos en todo éste asunto, pero prefirió ocupar sus labios en cosas más importantes, como besar la boca de Hao. Aunque no lo confesara, había extrañado su sabor durante las tres horas y media que el pelilargo se había ausentado en la ciudad.

Los gritos y exclamaciones de los demás chicos en el comedor se hicieron escuchar, pero ninguno de los dos interrumpieron su juego de caricias y besos, hasta que el chillido siguiente los bajó de su nube:

-Alguien ayúdeme a salir de aquí! El horno sigue caliente! KYAAAA!

---------------------------

Con todo y que ésta mansión es muy bonita y elegante y enorme, no veo la hora de volver a Funbari... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, temo mucho que En deje no a su hijo volver así como así, ahora que Ren está de vuelta en China... Y sin él, qué rayos se supone que voy a hacer yo?

Bueno, en todo caso si no lo deja regresar conmi... con nosotros, tengo que armarme de valor y confesarle lo que siento. No puedo dejar que Ren se aleje de mí para siempre sin que sepa todo lo que siento por él y lo mucho que me gusta. No puedo permitir que él ignore mis sentimientos!

...Pero es que no es nada fácil! Si de por sí al estar con él se me llena toda la espalda de escalofríos, cuando veo sus ojos siento que me derrito y al tocarlo mi corazón se acelera! Al saber eso, la sola idea de llevarlo aparte y confesarle que me trae arrastrando la cobija me parece una empresa imposible... AAAY MALDITA SEA, QUÉ VOY A HACEEER?

Derrotado, me tiro en la cama de la que ahora es mi habitación, llevándome las manos a las sienes. Ya es muy tarde, y la mayoría de mis compañeros duermen, si no es que todos. Y digo la mayoría, porque dudo mucho que Hao deje en paz a Lyzerg después de haberlo dejado solito durante tanto tiempo en la tarde...

Confieso que ese par me llena de envidia, porque hacen notar que se quieren, se besan, se acarician, se demuestran su amor como si tal cosa y no tienen vergüenza de estar juntos. Tal vez deba llevar aparte a Lyzerg y pedirle un par de tips, jejeje... Pero aún así, todavía queda el asunto de Ren. Si llego a confesárselo, me hará el feo? Me seguirá apreciando como siempre? Se alejará de mi, y huirá?

O, tal vez... Sé que suena muy descabellado (muy muy MUY descabellado), pero cuando estamos juntos y a solas, viendo la televisión, o desayunando los dos, o jugando con Bola... tengo la ligera impresión de que Ren... de que a él... como que me...

Bueno, desde que lo conozco sé que Ren Tao es un joven algo reservado, callado, trata a la gente muy a su manera. Pero con el tiempo he ido aprendiendo a leer sus movimientos, a entender cuando algo le agrada y cuando algo le molesta.

Y puedo apostar mi mano derecha a que Ren disfruta mucho de mi compañía. Sé que es algo arriesgado hacer semejante afirmación, pero estoy casi seguro de que... existe una mínima... una remotísima posibilidad... de que él... de que yo... De que le guste a Ren.

Por ahí dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, ne? Y si a alguien detestaba Ren en un principio con todas sus fuerzas, era a mí. Y viceversa, para qué lo voy a negar, jejeje...!

Y me atrevo a hacer mi hipótesis de que puedo atraerle a mi amigo, porque él me mira como no mira a nadie más. Él conversa conmigo de lo que no habla con nadie más. No he visto sonrisa más bella que la que él me dedica.

Y bueno, tal vez me estoy sugestionando, pero he visto que Ren toma a Bola con muchísimo cariño, la mira lleno de ternura, la protege de todo y la quiere mucho.

Y recuerden quién se la regaló!

No lo recuerdan? Bueno, pues fui yo.

Y si hay algo que yo aprecie más en todo el mundo (después de mi Ren, claro), es la patineta que él mismo me obsequió el día de mi cumpleaños. Me encanta.

Y la patineta también me gusta mucho, jajajaja...

Tocan a mi puerta sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, y susurro un "pase". Mi cuñad... quiero decir, Jun hace acto de presencia en el umbral.

-HoroHoro, no seas malo: apaga ya la luz, si? Ya es muy tarde, y si mis papás se despiertan me van a matar cuando vean que seguimos despiertos a éstas horas de la madrugada...

La miro a la cara, y noto que bajo sus bonitos ojos azules hay unas ojeras casi imperceptibles. No voy a negarle un favor a la hermana de mi querido Ren, o si?

-Claro Jun, disculpa...- le respondo con una sonrisa, y ella me devuelve el gesto.

-Bueno, entonces hasta mañana!- me desea con voz quedita mientras cierra la puerta en silencio.

Cuando se ha ido, me cambio de ropa y me coloco encima la bata. Es que, en serio, Anna tiene razón! Con el paso de los días el frío ha ido aumentando en éste país, o al menos en la mansión... Se me hace raro que hasta yo tenga frío, tomando en cuenta que en Hokkaido cuando hace frío estamos a menos diez grados...

Apago la luz de la mesita de noche, y me meto en ésta enorme camota a la cual todavía no me puedo acostumbrar, yo: el Señor Campamento habituado a dormir en futones y en bolsas de dormir. Me arrebujo bien entre las sábanas y me tapo hasta la barbilla, cerrando los ojos, y suspiro. Una sonrisa se me forma en los labios al recordar quién duerme en la habitación de al lado.

Intento dormir, pero el frío que se cuela por quién sabe donde me mantiene tiritando e inmóvil, tratando de mantener todo el calor posible en mi cuerpo. Casi estoy seguro de que si exhalo, se formarán nubecitas de vapor con mi respiración... Cómo rayos pueden los padres de Ren dormir tan duchos en éstas malditas noches invernales? (Invernales, no infernales, que así al menos haría un poquito de calor)

De pronto, la puerta chirría en medio de la densa oscuridad, y abro los ojos de golpe. Alcanzo a ver una sombra parada en la puerta de mi habitación, que entra y cierra la puerta con mucho cuidado. Me recorre un escalofrío cuando percibo que aquella persona comienza a cercarse lentamente y en silencio. Será En Tao, que viene a recriminarme por estar despierto a las tantas de la madrugada? Será un zombi que me quiere unir a su malévola legión de horror? Será Tamao que viene a violarme en medio de la noche...?

AAAAY NANITA!

-HoroHoro...- susurra la sombra cuando está a unos centímetros de mi cama, y el corazón me da un vuelco. Me quedo petrificado, intentando distinguir si estoy soñando o esto está ocurriendo de verdad.

-Estás despierto...?- susurra de nuevo, y me doy la vuelta para estar de frente a él. Aunque no puede verme, le sonrío muy alegremente. Menos mal que está oscuro, porque entonces tendría buena cuenta del terrible sonrojo que me ha acudido de golpe a la cara.

-Ren...? Qué pasa...?- pregunto en un murmullo, no vaya a ser que alguien nos escuche. Ren mira hacia el suelo. Por las sombras, puedo decir que él también trae la mullida bata encima. Parece que él tampoco soporta el maldito frío de China.

-Eehm... Ho-HoroHoro, lo que pasa, es que yo...

Ren, tartamudeando? Qué le ocurre? Estará enfermo? Estará asustado? Carajo, ahora sí me estoy espantando.

Aparto las cobijas y me siento en el colchón, tomándole de los hombros. En medio de la negrura, alcanzo a ver dos puntitos de luz que se reflejan en sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-No me asustes, algo te ocurre?- si alguien le ha hecho algo, lo mato!

Ren de nuevo desvía sus pupilas de las mías, y aprieta algo entre sus brazos. Toma aire, y me dice de golpe y a una velocidad alarmante

-Bueno, esquehaceunmontóndefríoenmicuartoyqueríaversipuedodormircontigoporqueBolayyonosestamoscongelando...

QUÉ DIJOOOO? (Estilo Igor)

-Eh... a ver, ahora dime eso otra vez pero en un dialecto que pueda comprender, si?- le pido, sonriendo. Ren encoge los hombros y molesto, repite

-Que me estoy muriendo de frío, Hoto-Hoto! Déjame dormir contigo, quieres?

Casi puedo ver cómo tiene las mejillas encendidas, pero mi corazón está bailando la conga dentro de mi pecho. Bueno, creí que era algo más grave! Y además, qué pregunta más estúpida! CLARO que puedes dormir conmigo, y si quieres también bañarte conmigo, vivir conmigo y casarte conmigo...!

Decido fingir demencia.

-Claro Ren! Con confianza, mira: estás en tu casa, literalmente...- le digo con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja mientras le doy un poco de espacio para que pueda pasar. Él, algo irritado, se mete en la cama.

-Idiota- susurra. Una vez que se ha acostado, me acomodo como puedo a su lado, y trato de aparentar tranquilidad aunque casi puedo escuchar los latidos ensordecedores de mi corazón. Jalo las mantas una vez más hasta la barbilla, y me acomodo boca arriba, dando un tremendo suspiro que no puedo controlar. Ren se da la vuelta lentamente, de modo que puede mirarme de frente.

Tengo a Ren en mi cama! Dioses, es mucho más de lo que jamás pude desear!

Sintiendo su cuerpo y su calor junto a mí, me aclaro la garganta y le pregunto, sin mirarlo.

-Oye, y qué le hiciste a Bola? No me digas que la has dejado sola!

-Claro que no, no seas ridículo- se defiende, acomodando mejor su cabeza en la almohada. Siento como su fleco me hace cosquillas. –La traje conmigo...

Justo entonces una patita peluda se posa en mi nariz, y escucho la risita ahogada del chino, que alza una mano y toma a la gatita de mi cara, abrazándola otra vez. Decido no desperdiciar mi oportunidad de verlo a la cara, y me doy la vuelta en la cama para quedar de frente a él. Veo cómo sus bellos ojos despiden destellos en medio de la oscuridad.

Con un dedo, comienzo a acariciar la espalda de Bola de Nieve, que intenta salir de entre los brazos de Ren. Qué tonta! Si yo fuera ella nunca saldría de allí!

-Vaya que es una gatita consentida, duerme en medio de sus padres como un niñito pequeño...- comento en un repentino arrebato de valor. O estupidez.

Ren da un respingo.

-Sus padres? No somos sus padres, HoroHoro!

-Claro que si, yo soy el padre y tú eres la madre! – le respondo, sonriendo. Ren da un bufido.

-Y por qué he de ser yo la mamá? Tú eres la mamá, Hoto-Hoto!

-No, yo soy el papá de Bola. Generalmente el bebé lleva el nombre del padre, recuerdas?

-O si es niña, lleva el nombre de la mamá. Ves? De todas todas terminas siendo la mamá de Bola, Hoto-Hoto.- dice con un dejo de desdén en la voz, zanjando la cuestión. Bola se suelta de entre sus manos y se acerca a mi cara, ronroneando. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír, y la acuno con un brazo.

-Está bien, tú eres el papá de Bola, y yo soy la mamá.- Concedo, acariciando la naricita de mi "hija" y rindiéndome por completo ante éste chico ojidorado que tanto me gusta. Puedo sentir, más que ver, la sonrisa en el rostro de Ren, que le acaricia la espalda a su gatita una vez más antes de acercarse un poco más a mí y cerrar sus ojitos, exhalando profundamente.

Siento su dulce aliento abanicándome la piel, y me quedo por unos momentos más contemplando su bello rostro, o lo que alcanzo a ver de él. Al poco rato Bola también se ha dormido. Cierro los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero la suave respiración del chino tan cerca de mí me distrae y me enloquece.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos con cautela.

-Ren...?- susurro. Él no contesta, debe estar profundamente dormido. Se ve tan lindo! Las cobijas suben y bajan al ritmo de su lenta respiración, y me permito un momento para contemplar su hermosa y estilizada figura.

Sin poderlo evitar, elevo una mano con lentitud y la poso en su suave cabello. Es tan sedoso! Muevo un poco los dedos y acaricio su tibia cabeza por un ratito, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de sus suaves cabellos cuando un ruido lejano me despierta de mi ensoñación y me obliga a separar mi mano del calor de Ren. Vuelvo a cubrir a Bola con mi palma, y cierro los ojos, inmensamente feliz.

-Buenas noches, Ren...

-------------------------------------

Baja los escalones de uno por uno, casi casi de puntitas, con las grandes bolsas que contienen lo que compró ayer cargando en una mano y un buen bulto de zapatos en la otra. Puedo distinguir mi zapatilla, que él mismo tomó de mi cuarto hace unos momentos, despertándome, en su mano. Él no me ve, obviamente, porque lo he seguido en silencio a ver qué rayos se trae entre manos.

Al llegar hasta abajo, deposita con un bufido de cansancio todos los tiliches en el suelo y mira hacia atrás. Me escondo en la sombra del pasillo para que no me descubra, y cuando él regresa sus ojos oscuros hacia delante me aventuro a asomar la nariz para espiar lo que hace.

Hao primero abre cada una de las bolsas, que contienen varias cajas de regalo envueltas y con moños ridículos de colores, y después de verificar que sean las correctas las pone en orden una junto a otra, en medio de la salita de estar, sobre la alfombra. Luego se da la vuelta y toma uno por uno los múltiples zapatos que ha traído, y los va poniendo sobre las cajas o enfrente de ellas, un zapato por regalo.

Hace una excepción, porque toma un sobre enorme y rosado, y lo coloca sobre una cajita que luce diferente a las demás. Seguramente no la compró él, porque no creo que Hao tenga tan mal gusto como para mandar forrar una caja con ese ridículo papel de envolver con corazoncitos rojos y rositas... a menos que sea para Lyzerg...

Nah. Tampoco es tan cursi.

De pronto doy un respingo, porque Hao se ha puesto de pie y observa su obra muy satisfecho de sí mismo, con ambas manos en la cintura. Entonces recoge las bolsas vacías, y se da media vuelta, comenzando a subir las escaleras. Me doy prisa y regreso a mi cuarto de puntitas (qué bueno que estoy descalza porque si no él me escucharía), y cierro la puerta unos segundos antes de que él pase como un fantasma y entre en el cuarto de Lyzerg, cerrando la puerta en silencio después.

Espío por la rendija de la puerta, a ver si hace algo más, pero una voz adormilada detrás de mí me llama.

-Qué haces, Annita?- pregunta. Espero un momento, pero Hao no sale de nuevo. Dándome por servida, doy la vuelta y camino a ciegas hasta la cama, acostándome junto a Yoh. Él pasa un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me tapa con dulzura con las mantas, dándome un cálido besito en la frente. Siento que se me calientan las mejillas.

-Qué andabas haciendo, hermosa?- repite. Maldito metiche.

-Nada, monitoreando...- le digo, aunque no tengo por qué darle ninguna explicación. Siento su sonrisita ridícula en la mejilla, e Yoh busca mis labios mientras se da la vuelta en la cama y me cubre con su cuerpo. Enrosco mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, y respondo a su beso.

Al fin que nadie puede vernos.

---------------------------------------

Lo miro, dormidito y envuelto como un regalito entre todas las sábanas. Quién diría que Lyzerg se mueve tanto durante la noche? Me estuvo destapando mínimo ocho veces, y yo congelándome con éste maldito clima! Pero bueno, lo que sea por éste muchacho tan hermoso y que tanto quiero.

Por mí lo dejaba dormir toda la vida para poder contemplarlo. Se ve tan lindo! Casi parece un ángel, jejeje... Pero no puedo dejarlo dormir, porque cuando crezca se hará perezoso, sin mencionar que si no despierta pronto mi brillante plan se iría por la borda.

-Lyzerg...- murmuro primero, inclinándome un poco hacia él. El inglesito, entre sueños, frunce el ceño, pero no se despierta. Trato otra vez.

-Lyzerg...- ésta vez lo zarandeo un poco, y él de nuevo pone cara de molestia y mueve un poco su mano, como intentando espantar aquello que quiere perturbar su sueño. Basta, jovencito! Ningún esposo mío va a ser un flojo, al menos no en mi presencia!

-Lyzerg, corazón... despierta.- le ordeno ésta vez, y ahora el peliverde da un hondo suspiro mientras vuelve su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-No me digas así... Ese tipo de palabras no van contigo...- escucho su voz adormilada, y no puedo evitar sonreír, divertido. Al menos ahora sé que ya está despierto.

-Vamos, párate ya, corazón. No querrás perderte la sorpresa, corazón, así que levántate de una buena vez, corazón. Si, corazón?- le susurro en el oído para molestarlo, mientras me subo de nuevo a la cama y me coloco sobre él con las rodillas en cada uno de sus costados. Lyzerg se retuerce con las cosquillas que le provocan mis palabras.

-Ay Hao... déjame- implora, pero yo no me rindo fácilmente! Qué poco me conoce!

-Nada, si te dejo morirás de tristeza, y además nunca encontrarás a otro muchacho tan guapo y simpático como yo para ser tu novio- le espeto, tomándolo de los hombros y girándolo para que quede boca arriba. Él, aun con los ojos cerrados, esboza una sonrisita.

-No me refería a eso, tonto...

-Entonces déjate ya de tonterías y ponte de pie, que el día ya ha llegado!- anuncio triunfante, levantándome de la cama y abriendo las cortinas del cuarto de par en par, para que la luz pueda entrar. Lyzerg da un quejido y se cubre con las sábanas.

-Basta, no toleraré más éste comportamiento, jovencito!

Lyzerg no da señales de vida, y entonces decido tomar medidas drásticas. Coloco mis manos frente a mi cara, semejando una cámara imaginaria, y me acerco a él, acechándolo.

-Bueno, si no quieres despertarte, no me dejas más opción, querido Lyzerg... Si no te paras a la de tres, me veré obligado a tomarte una foto y enseñarles a todo que Sir Lyzerg Diethel duerme con una pijama rosa!

Aprieto el botón de mi cámara inexistente haciendo "click" con la boca, y de inmediato el inglés se incorpora, espantado.

-Noo! Espera, ya estoy despierto, ya estoy despierto, mírame, ya me levanté...

Satisfecho, coloco las manos en la cintura, mirando como Lyzerg se restriega los ojos, bostezando descaradamente. Me doy media vuelta y busco en el armario alguna ropa para que pueda cambiarse.

-Excelente, querido Lyzerg... ves como con una buena motivación todo es más sencillo? Ahora, date un baño para que puedas ver lo que han dejado en la sala...

Escucho un ruido sordo detrás de mi, y me doy la vuelta para mirar qué lo ha causado. Lyzerg tiene los ojos cerrados, nuevamente acostado en la cama y profundamente dormido.

Rayos, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé...

-------------------------

Será?

Será que estaba en realidad despierto ayer? Será que lo que pasó no fue en realidad solo un sueño? Será que mi mente me está haciendo bromas pesadas? Será que toda la atracción que siento por él ya se está convirtiendo en una obsesión que me hace imaginar cosas?

Será que ayer pasó lo que creí que pasó? Será que, después de todo, sí tengo una pequeña oportunidad con él?

Será que le gusto a HoroHoro...?

Desde que abrí los ojos ésta mañana no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Y es que la idea me da vueltas en la cabeza desde ayer en la noche...

Desde antes de que sufriera aquél estúpido arrebato de valor... Desde antes de que me decidiera a salir de mi cuarto para entrar en el suyo.

Y es que... no sé... algo me dice que tal vez no sea tan descabellada la idea de que pueda gustarle a mi amigo... Porque, por ejemplo, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasa conmigo. A la hora de cenar, se sienta a mi lado. Y (algo que hace que estalle en carcajadas por dentro), no puedo dejar de notar que pone cara de fastidio cada vez que Tamao viene a hacerle la barba...

...Sin mencionar el incidente de ayer en la noche...

Porque no estaba dormido. Ayer. Me hice el dormido porque no quería dejar de sentirlo junto a mí... No quería hablar, solo quería sentir su delicioso calor tan cerquita... Por eso, me di cuenta perfectamente de lo que hizo.

HoroHoro levantó una mano y me acarició el cabello.

-En qué piensas?

Doy un respingo al escuchar aquella frase, y sin poderlo evitar mis mejillas se colorean de inmediato. HoroHoro ya ha despertado, y me observa con los ojos entornados y una sonrisita somnolienta.

No puedo evitar pensar que parecemos casados...

-Ehm... no, no pensaba en nada.- respondo, volviendo mi mirada hacia el frente y tapándome el rostro con las mantas. No quiero que él descifre lo que estoy pensando, porque de seguro con solo verme a los ojos podría adivinarlo. Escucho cómo él suelta un bufido de incredulidad, pero no agrega nada más, solo vuelve a acurrucarse entre las cobijas y cierra sus ojos de nuevo. Siento su respiración cálida en la piel, y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no voltearme y preguntarle de sopetón todo lo que muero por saber...

De pronto, abre sus ojos de nuevo y pega un aullido de dolor.

-AAAY! Me lleva la...!

Se detiene a mitad de la frase, frunce el ceño, y se zambulle en las cobijas, saliendo un segundo después, con algo pequeño entre las manos. Me siento algo avergonzado al ver que es mi gata...

-Bola de Nieve, por qué muerdes a tu madre, eh? En serio que me ha dolido, gata traviesa!- exclama en dirección al bicho, dándole una regañina. Y la verdad se ve muy gracioso, elevándola ante sus ojos, poniendo cara de circunstancias y blandiendo un dedo en dirección a la bola peluda que lo observa algo confundida. Al final, Bola decide que lo que Horo diga no tiene importancia, y dando un curioso maullido, eleva una pata y la posa sobre la nariz del ainu. HoroHoro pone los ojos como platos, y de mi boca sale una carcajada que ni yo puedo reconocer...

Me tapo la boca de inmediato con ambas manos, y Bola y mi Horo me voltean a ver, alarmados.

-Ren Tao, te estás riendo?- pregunta el peliazul con cara de espanto. Lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber que está fingiendo.

-No, no me estaba riendo... solo me dio algo de tos, si. Y es que éste año el invierno ha estado peor que otros años, si...- respondo, aún las manos sobre la boca. Y la sonrisa también.

Horokeu sonríe, y vuelve su vista hacia mi gato. Con un dedo, comienza a acariciarle la húmeda naricita.

Eh? Acaso ahora no va a comentar nada más?

-Cómo? Horokeu Usui, no vas a hacer algún comentario sarcástico?- digo, fingiendo sorpresa y aprovechando para devolverle el golpe. Bola suelta un tosido, el sonido parece como si estuviera riendo y ello impulsa la risa de mi compañero.

-No... digamos que es muy temprano para hacer burlas, es todo.- zanja, recostándose de nuevo y mirándome, con Bola de Nieve entre los brazos. De nuevo puedo ver aquellos ojos azul profundo clavándose en los míos, y entonces comienzo a sentir cómo mi cuerpo se estremece con aquella sensación ya tan frecuente en mí cada vez que mi Horokeu está cerca.

Aquella pregunta de nuevo surge en mi interior, y de repente una enorme inquietud me llena de ansias por saber si...

-...Ho-HoroHoro...- me escucho balbucear.

-Qué pasa...?- me pregunta él, parpadeando. Inhalo profundamente, y me acerco un poco a él para asegurarme de que me escuche lo más posible. No paso por alto el detalle de que estamos a escasos cinco centímetros de distancia y él no se aparta...

-Oye... quería saber si... Bueno, es una pregunta un poco tonta, pero...

Él abre muchísimo sus hermosos ojos, y sus mejillas adquieren un bello tono rosado. Disminuye la distancia un poco, mirándome intensamente.

-Qué cosa...?

-Bueno... no te vayas a reír, eh?- le advierto, algo ciscado, pero el niega con la cabeza. Rayos, ahora que he empezado a hablar no puedo detenerme, pero ya no sé como continuar!

-Mira... Yo sé que lo que voy a decirte puede sonar algo raro, pero... es que desde hace algún tiempo, yo... bueno, es que he notado... que yo... tú...

Maldita sea, sueno como una chiquilla idiota... Horo me mira expectante, sus ojos brillan de una manera hermosa que lo único que hace es ponerme más nervioso aún... Vamos, Ren Tao! No te intimides ahora, vamos!

Tomo una última bocanada de aire, y con ello, decido dar todo por el todo. No más suposiciones. Necesito saber si HoroHoro corresponde a mis sentimientos. Necesito saber si ayer no se estaba burlando de mí.

Necesito saber si tengo oportunidad con él.

-HoroHoro... quiero saber algo. Y necesito que me respondas con toda la sinceridad, de acuerdo?- musito, ahora tan cerca de él que casi puedo sentir su nariz haciendo contacto con la mía. El ainu asiente con la cabeza, una expresión entre nerviosa y emocionada en su rostro.

-Horo... quiero saber... si tú... si a ti... si sientes algo por...

-Buenos días, Hoto-Hoto! UY! No sabía que tenías compañía!

Hao entra de golpe en la habitación, y nos encuentra a menos de dos centímetros de distancia y en medio de una pregunta de vital importancia. Horo y yo nos miramos por una milésima de segundo, y luego nos separamos con una sincronización tal, que bien podría decirse que lo teníamos ensayado. HoroHoro, por desgracia, se aleja de mi con demasiada fuerza y cae de la cama en el frío y duro suelo de la habitación, haciendo un ruido muy feo al golpear el piso.

Hao lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos desde la puerta del cuarto.

-Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Hoto-Hoto...?

-Mi nombre es HoroHoro- dice HoroHoro -, y NO ME CAÍ A PROPÓSITO, IMBÉCIL!

-Órale, qué carácter... y eso que hace rato estabas de tan buen humor...!- murmura el hermano de Yoh, pesaroso, y yo evito mirar a Horokeu. Maldito Hao, si dice una sola palabra más lo mato!

-Bueno chicos, perdonen por la intromisión, pero tal vez les interese saber qué es lo que hay allá abajo... Los dejaré solos por ahora, pero no tarden mucho y bajen lo más pronto posible, de acuerdo?- Hao me guiña un ojo, sonriendo malévolamente –Bueno, ciao...!

El idiota de peinado de chica cierra la puerta con estrépito, dejándonos a Horo y a mí con un palmo de narices y en una situación muy incómoda. Qué rayos se supone que voy a decirle ahora?

-Como me saca de quicio que entre de esa manera...- escucho a Horokeu decir, y, sorprendido de que pueda decir algo coherente después de lo que acaba de pasar, lo miro a la cara. Para mi sorpresa, él me mira con la misma sonrisa que llevaba antes de que Hao me interrumpiera, y se pone de pie con algo de trabajo.

-Será mejor que bajemos, o no va a dejarnos en paz. Vienes? Luego podemos desayunar todos, si?

-Eres un tragón sin remedio, Hoto-Hoto- le espeto, sintiendo como una sonrisa burlona acude a mis labios, y tomo a Bola entre mis manos al mismo tiempo que HoroHoro me amenaza con el puño

-CUANTAS VECES TQNGO QUE REPETIR QUE MI NOMBRE ES HOROHOROOOO?

-Bájale a los gritos, que me aturdes- le digo, calzándome las pantuflas y abriendo la puerta del cuarto, invitándole a salir. Él da un par de respiraciones profundas, y luego, resignado, toma a la gata de mis manos y se abre paso hacia la planta baja. Lo miro alejarse, sin poder evitar dar un profundo suspiro.

Será para otra vez, entonces...

--------------------------

-Pero cómo es posible que esto haya podido pasarme a mí...?

-Qué cosa?

-Esto es terrible, porqué me habrán regalado una muñeca de mí misma?

-No veo qué tenga de malo eso, Tamao.

-PERO ES UNA MUÑECA VUDÚ!

-QUÉ COSAAA?

-Tamao, Pilikka, dejen de gritar!

Grita Anna, con ya una venita palpitándole peligrosamente en la frente y zampándose las galletas de naranja de Yoh... que por cierto llora encogido en un rincón y con un par de espíritus lastimeros pululando a su alrededor.

-Mis galletaaaas...- alcanzo a escuchar que murmura entre sollozos. Pobre. No quisiera encontrarme en su lugar...

Volteo para ver qué más me ha tocado de regalo aparte de los caramelos de mora, pero cuando poso mis ojos en mi cajita correspondiente... MIS DULCES YA NO ESTÁN!

Muy bien, si descubro quien rayos se ha robado mis dulces, yo lo perseguiré y lo torturaré para que no se le olvide con quién se está met...

-HOROHORO DEJA MIS DULCES!

Exclamo de pronto al descubrir al idiota de mi hermano zampándose mis caramelos de mora con una desfachatez de la que no le había visto hacer gala desde la fiesta del primo del hermano de mi tío en quinto grado... Horo me mira con cara de "what?"

-Qué? Me hablas a mí?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

-Trae acá- le espeto, arrancándole la caja de las manos, y él se indigna conmigo.

-OYE! No seas pichicata, comparte!

-NO! Tú tienes tu propio regalo, así que no te andes rateando el mío!

-Ándale, no seas malita!

-No soy malita, soy justa!

-Ándale, dame!

-No!

-Damee!

-NO!

-DAMEE!

-QUE NO!

-Ya basta, chicos, no peleen... recuerden qué día es hoy!- dice Hao, llegándonos por detrás y abrazándonos, muy contento.

Qué día se celebra hoy? Apoco ya es San Valentín?

-De qué hablas, tarado?- pregunta Horo con cara de pocos amigos, y la sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes de Hao amaina un poco, pero de inmediato se recupera

-Bueno, como todos saben, hoy es 6 de enero! Y todo el mundo sabe qué se festeja hoy, verdad, Fausto?- pregunta Hao, en dirección al alemán altote que se encuentra en la esquina más oscura de la habitación. Se ve muy gracioso sujetando su cajita de regalo, dentro de la cual puede distinguirse un esqueleto de perro, pero al escuchar la pregunta que le hace Hao, sonríe encantadoramente y exclama

-Claro, 6 de enero! Hoy es el Día de la Enfermera!- deja caer la caja y saca de no sé donde una cajita forrada con corazoncitos rosas, y se la tiende al fantasma de la bella mujer que está a su lado –Felicidades, querida Eliza- murmura, y su esposa se lleva las manos a las mejillas, extasiada.

Hao recoge sus mandíbula del suelo, e ignorando la escena antes representada, se da la vuelta y nos encara de nuevo, retomando su explicación.

-Como estaba diciendo, 6 de enero, Día de Reyes! Hoy es cuando los niños que se han portado bien durante todo el año reciben un regalo como recompensa!

-Apoco?- pregunta mi hermano, y Hao cae al suelo.

-Creo que pasé demasiado tiempo con Peyote...- murmura, con miles de gotitas en las sienes.

Alguien murmura "Maldito drogo", pero no alcanzo a distinguir quién fue, porque de inmediato el mayor de los gemelos se pone de pie y sigue con su explicación, aunque con una gotota enorme en la frente.

-Niños, si quieren seguir recibiendo regalos tan lindos como éste, mas les vale portarse como es debido. Más ustedes, que son hermanos.

-Él no es mi hermano, es una polilla tragona e insaciable- espeto, contando los dulces que quedan en mi caja. HoroHoro se atraganta.

-POLILLA? Más polilla serás tú, enana!

-Enana enana, pero no de tu circo, escoba con patas!

-Pitufa!

-Piña!

-Tapón de alberca!

-Pelos necios!

-YA CÁLLENSE! NO GRITEN! ODIO A LA GENTE QUE GRITAAA!- grita Anna.

-ANNA NO GRITES!- grita Jun.

-SEÑORITAS, POR FAVOR NO GRITEN!- grita Tamao.

PAFF! De pronto un libro titulado "Estudio en Escarlata" sale de quién sabe donde y le da de lleno a Tamao en la cara, y la chica cae al suelo llenando el suelo de dientes. Reviso a mi alrededor, intentando descubrir quién fue el que lanzó ese librazo. Lyzerg, silbando, se revisa las uñas.

-Ya, bueno, pero eso de los reyes no me explica por qué yo no recibí dulces y mi hermana sí- exclama HoroHoro, resentido, y Hao suelta una risita traviesa.

-Ah, no me digas? Pues qué te trajeron, HoroHorito?

-...N-nada, olvídalo- responde mi hermano de pronto poniéndose rojo como una cereza, y dándose la vuelta. Eh? Pues qué habrá recibido?

-Eh... A ver, HoroHoro? Déjame ver qué hay en tu caja...- le pido, pero mi hermano sale huyendo en dirección a Ren, que está sentado de manera parecida a Yoh, solo que sin espíritus pululantes, ni llora. Mas bien, mira su obsequio con el rostro colorado, y al ver que mi hermano toma asiento a su lado, su cara toma una tonalidad que se acerca muchísimo al morado.

Quiero acercarme a ellos, pero Hao me detiene con un ademán, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Déjalos, Pilikka... necesitan estar un tiempito a solas, mejor dedícate a comerte tus dulces, no vaya a ser que HoroHoro de pronto decida que siempre sí te los va a robar...

Ay no! Primero muerta!

Hm... Ahora que me doy cuenta, la muñeca de Tamao tiene algo parecido a un libro incrustado en la cara...

--------------------

-Buenos días, chicos!

-Qué tal, señor En, señora Ran...

-Buenos días, papá y mamá...

-Listos para desayunar? Veo que tuvieron una especie de fiesta, en la estancia hay muchas cajitas con obsequios!- comentó En tomando asiento en la larga, larga mesa del comedor. Hao sonrió.

-Algo parecido, si quiere luego le doy los detalles...

-Gracias, Yoh!

Yoh se atragantó con el chocolate caliente, que le salió por la nariz, y Hao se encajó las uñas en la palma.

-...So-soy Hao, señor...

-Ah, perdona.

Pilikka y Jun estallaron en carcajadas, y al poco rato la risa estridente de En y la de sus esposa les hizo compañía. Anna observaba la escena completamente aburrida, Fausto seguía envuelto en su nube de algodón de azúcar con Eliza, Hao hacía un esfuerzo por no soltar palabrotas mientras pateaba a Yoh por debajo de la mesa, y Lyzerg leía en silencio mientras Ryu espiaba sobre su hombro.

Solo habían dos personitas que se encontraban muy ocupadas recordando lo que se encontraba dentro de sus respectivas cajas de regalo.

Al parecer Tamao (que por cierto seguía tirada en la sala) no había sido la única que había recibido un muñeco. Solo que, curiosamente, el muñeco de Ren le había llegado por equivocación a HoroHoro, y el de Horo le había llegado por equivocación a Ren...

----------------------------------

Gracias a todos x leer n.n

Bien, ahora vamos a las culpas ú.u, ste capi creo k apart d largo nnU m salió ESTREMADAMENTE RARO o.O, spero su opinión TTxTT... creo k toy fuera d práctica ú.u, k verwenza...

Y weh nn, aún así, muxas grax x leer TTwTT

AVISO: desd hace rato k m he mpezado a obsesionar cn **Tsubasa Chronicle** n¬ñUu, y n part s culpa suya k ni Onen ni SS hayan sido actualizados últimamente úu... pero HEY! xD les tengo noticias: TENGO NUEVO FIC! xD, precisament d Tsubasa nnU Y weh, si a alguno d ustedes les gusta n¬ñU, m gustaría k c dieran una welta x ahí... El nombre s "La pluma", chékenlo xfa x3 así m podrían decir si definitivamente nu sirvo para TRC y k mejor m dedike a scribir Mankin HoroRen x 100pre jamás ú.u...

(hablando d Mankin xD), m stoy involucrando muxo n el HaoLyz, como pueden ver nnU, así k speren noticias d fics d ste par x3

Saludos d mis hermanos nn, y ah, casi c m olvida decir k n¬ñUu, para nu perder la costumbre nnU, "La Pluma" s shonen-ai xD (maldita Maki obsesionada ¬¬)

Saludos a MarineNeko y a Ariel-R nwn

Ahora si ya m voy nn nus tamos leyendo, y recuerden!

**HoroRen 4ever!**

**.:Maki Tasui:.**


End file.
